


Поделка дьявола (трагикомедия в стиле роуд-муви)

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Criminal Minds, Dexter (TV), House M.D., Interview With the Vampire (1994), Kingdom, Lie to Me (TV), Queer as Folk (US), Reaper (TV), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень странное дело братьев Винчестеров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Паззл для маньяка. Начало.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: действие всех сериалов происходит в хронометраже первого сезона, за исключением «Баффи» (над-история) и «Солги мне» (предыстория). Соответственно, время – условное. 
> 
> Текст написан на игру "Байки из склепа-2"

_Дороги и перекрестки._  
Говорят, Бог создал дороги, а Дьявол — перекрестки.  
(Анхель д’Куатье «Исповедь Люцифера») 

_Ступай за солнцем следом,_  
Хоть этот путь неведом.  
Иди, мой друг, всегда иди  
Дорогою Добра. 

 

Братья Винчестеры любили находить себе дела. Но терпеть не могли, когда дела сами находили их. Однако такое иногда случалось - и, как правило, в самый неожиданный момент.

Сэм как-то сказал по этому поводу, что для измерения невезучести следовало бы ввести постоянную единицу - один Винчестер. И по этой шкале приключения кота Тома из всем известного мультфильма вряд ли были бы оценены выше, чем в 0,01 Винчестера. За такие мысли он огреб подзатыльник от Дина, "чтобы не умничал"...

Утро в мотеле началось топаньем множества ног в коридоре и разговорами на повышенных тонах. Проснувшийся от шума Сэм заподозрил что-то неладное, некоторое время прислушивался к происходящему, а затем повернулся, чтобы поделиться своей тревогой с Дином. Однако старший брат спал на соседней кровати крепким сном человека с самой чистой в мире совестью. Сэм повысил голос и позвал Дина уже не таясь, но тот только почмокал губами, поморщился, а потом и вовсе перевернулся на другой бок. Нахмурившись, Винчестер-младший с притворным страхом быстро произнес:  
\- Дин, зомби! А-а-а, нет, не трогайте меня!

Из-под одеяла, натянутого на макушку, показалась рука, медленно махнула, кыш, мол - и лениво упала на кровать. Сэму пришлось прибегнуть к запрещенному, зато самому действенному способу. Он откашлялся и сказал высоким, похожим на женский голосом:  
\- Динни! Дорогой, кажется, я беременна!

\- А? Кто? Где? - обитатель соседней койки взвился к потолку. Держа перед собой одеяло, словно щит, он осторожно выглянул из-за него с круглыми от ужаса глазами. Обнаружив перед собой только отчаянно ржущего брата, Дин швырнул одеяло на постель. Потом, прямо в широкую улыбку Сэма, полетела подушка.

\- Тихо-тихо! - Сэм примирительно поднял руки. - Я не собирался пугать тебя до смерти. Мне нужна была гарантия, что ты проснешься. А раз тебя не способна разбудить даже угроза вторжения зомби...

\- А гарантия остаться в живых тебе не нужна была? - буркнул Дин, переводя дыхание. Он встал с кровати и принялся застилать ее. Сэм несколько секунд следил за маячившей перед глазами крепкой задницей брата, обтянутой серыми хлопковыми трусами. Потом он вытянул ногу, чтобы дать старшему легкого пинка под его зазнавшийся оттопыренный зад. Однако замер, когда Дин сказал:  
\- Думаю, ты меня разбудил не для того, чтобы почесать свою пятку об мою пятую точку, иначе в ближайшее время тебе будут сниться исключительно кошмары. Рассказывай, что случилось.

Сэм встал, подошел к окну, поплотнее задернул шторы и сообщил:  
\- Похоже, в номере через пару комнат от нашего ночью кого-то грохнули. Я слышал, копы собираются сейчас шерстить всех жильцов на предмет причастности.

Дин выпрямился и пожал плечами:  
\- Ну что, придется уходить с черного хода. Не бойся, детка, я не назвал наших настоящих имен. Давай быстрее сматывать удочки.

\- Нет, - нетерпеливо сказал Сэм. - Я подслушал разговор двух девиц, которые здесь работают, - они останавливались поболтать как раз у нашей двери...

Дин хмыкнул. Он совсем не удивился этому обстоятельству. За два дня вся местная обслуга женского пола уже успела намозолить им глаза своими улыбками и подмигиванием.

\- Так вот, - продолжил Сэм, - одна из них видела труп. Вернее, то, что от него осталось. Она сказала, что покойного жильца можно было собирать с пола ложкой. Кто-то разорвал его на множество кусков, каждый не больше пары дюймов.

\- Ого, - Дин, начавший кидать свою одежду в сумку, замер, - что-то мне подсказывает, что это может быть оборотень. Похоже, дельце-то наше. Блин, мы только что закончили разборки с вампирами, я думал, нам удастся отдохнуть хотя бы денек, прежде чем найдем очередное дело на свою голову... или Желтоглазый найдет нам его. Везет, как утопленникам. Давай, рассказывай, что ты там еще нарыл.

Сэм хихикнул: "нарыл" - это было круто сказано про подслушанный разговор двух сплетниц. Ничего, кроме имени убитого мужчины - Джордж Фойер - он не знал. Ну, еще то, что полиция уже была на месте. Судя по красочному описанию места преступления - девушки ахали и охали минут десять - работы копам хватит надолго. Дин задумался, затем вытащил со дна сумки цивильный костюм от Армани. Братья прикупили себе шикарные прикиды, когда им случайно перепала платиновая Visa растяпы, забывшего ее в ресторане. Костюмчики стоили несколько тысяч долларов и использовались в самых крайних случаях. Сэм сделал вывод, что сейчас им предстоит важная операция.

\- Будем изображать ФБРовцев, - подтвердил его догадку старший. - Скажем, что мы следили под прикрытием за Фойером, поэтому и поселились здесь.

\- Да, но зачем он вообще нам понадобился? - спросил Сэм. Дин не снизошел до ответа - как всегда, даже в одних трусах, он умудрялся выглядеть солидным. Младший вздохнул, понимая, что плана нет, и выкручиваться придется на месте. Что ж, не впервой. Интересно, какой фамилией на этот раз обзовет его Дин?

\- А ты не думаешь, что ФБРовцы сами прибегут сюда? - рискнул задать вопрос Сэм. - Ведь академия ФБР под боком, в Квантико.

\- Не пори чушь, - отрезал Дин. - ФБР никогда не видит того, что творится у них под носом. Кроме того, им столько бумажек надо заполнить, прежде чем выехать на место преступления...

Сэм благоразумно прикусил язык, решив прекратить расспросы. 

Однако динова уверенность быстро испарилась, как только они подошли к двери 12-го номера - вот и говори, что это счастливое число. У комнаты стояли два охранника в форме спецназа ФБР. Сделать вид, что Винчестеры просто шли мимо, было невозможно: номер был угловой, дальше коридор заканчивался. Поэтому Дин, увидев надпись на куртке охранника, быстро развернулся на каблуках и пошел в сторону, к выходу. Сэм не сразу отреагировал, и его, как тело с большей массой, по инерции вынесло прямо в руки спецназовцев.

\- Сэр? Вы кого-то ищете, сэр? - спросили донельзя вежливые охранники, вот только в глазах у них была отнюдь не вежливость, а цепкая, холодная заинтересованность. Сэм смешался. Чутье подсказало ему, что обезоруживающая улыбка против автоматических пистолетов не прокатит.

\- Нет, - ответил он, лихорадочно обдумывая ситуацию. - Уже нет. Искали раньше, да. Но сейчас нам уже некого искать.

\- Знаете, - сказал один из охранников, чересчур спокойный мужчина средних лет, - мне почему-то кажется, что вы направлялись именно в этот номер. Думаю, мои коллеги захотят задать вам по этому поводу несколько вопросов. Пройдите, пожалуйста.

Сэм беспомощно обернулся к Дину, застывшему посреди коридора. Старший вздохнул и двинулся назад.

\- Уважаемые, - сказал он с напором в голосе, - мы разыскивали человека, который жил в этом номере. Как нам стало известно, он... кхм... нас уже заинтересовать не может. Поэтому мы закрываем это дело.

Охранники переглянулись:  
\- Значит, вам тем более нужно побеседовать с нашими людьми.

Когда непреклонные руки вталкивали Винчестеров в номер 12, они уже не сопротивлялись. Судя по железным мускулам, в академии ФБР в Квантико новобранцев готовили на совесть. Дин лишь попытался принять достойный вид, чтобы не быть похожим на мальчишку, которого поймали с поличным на краже пирожных в кондитерской.

Винчестеры шагнули в номер - и тут же прижались к стене. Сэм застыл на одной ноге, чуть не наступив на кусок мяса, напоминающий часть руки, от запястья до середины предплечья. Месиво на полу напоминало то ли скотобойню, то ли фантазию безумного художника-сюрреалиста. Но, похоже, кровь вперемешку с человеческими внутренностями была привычным зрелищем для пяти человек. 

Команда, работавшая в номере, была необычной. Видимо, они действительно были коллегами спецназовцев - все в строгих костюмах, но никакого намека на эмблемы или шевроны, обозначавшие принадлежность к определенному отделу. Четверо мужчин и женщина спокойно обсуждали произошедшее в номере, но не фотографировали и не фиксировали улики, как будто это было не их дело. Единственная дама в номере была яркой красоткой латиноамериканского типа, однако внимание Дина привлекла не она, а высокий, очень худой, чуть сутулящийся парень, заправляющий волосы за уши. Он пристально посмотрел на вошедших, остальные даже не обратили на них внимания. Дин с Сэмом переглянулись: похоже, стажера взяли на первое дело. Значит, самим прикинуться "свеженькими" выпускниками Академии вряд ли получится. 

И тут пялившийся на них молокосос подал голос - ломающийся, высокий, словно у подростка:  
\- Джейсон, у нас гости.

И только тогда обсуждение прекратилось, и вся пятерка уставилась на Винчестеров.

\- Чем обязаны? - спросил пожилой мужчина с неприятным колючим взглядом.

Братья с дружелюбными улыбками помахали руками. Сэм понимал, что от них ждут другого - чтобы в руки были вложены, по крайней мере, удостоверения. Но у них имелись только липовые ФБРовские "корки", а они сейчас не прокатывали. Понимая, что молчание затягивается, он пробормотал:  
\- Привет, мы... - и услышал то же самое от Дина. Обрадованный, что брат нашел выход, он замолчал, давая тому слово. Естественно, Дин точно так же расценил попытку Сэма хоть что-то объяснить. Испепеляющий взгляд со стороны старшего никаких мыслей ему не добавил. Поэтому Дину пришлось брать речи на себя:  
\- Мы - сотрудники отдела экономических преступлений. Да. Полиция Кентукки. Мы давно выслеживаем... этого человека. По нашим сведениям... он хорошо укрывает свои доходы от налогов. Мы отправились за ним, чтобы выследить... каким образом он отмывает деньги. Но сейчас, похоже... эээ... наше дельце закрыто. Больше он не сможет получать незаконные доходы. А что заинтересовало ФБР в этом случае? Насколько мы понимаем, здесь юрисдикция полиции Вирджинии.

\- Преступления, совершенные с особой жестокостью, относятся к нашей юрисдикции, - туманно пояснил собеседник. 

\- Как зовут вашего подопечного? - к разговору присоединился высокий черноволосый человек. Дин не сразу понял, кто произнес эти слова из присутствовавших в комнате, поскольку мужчина умудрялся разговаривать, почти не разжимая губ.

\- Джордж Фойер, - встрял Сэм, желая показать свою причастность.

\- Под этим именем он и в мотеле зарегистрировался, - резко сказала латиноамериканская красотка. - Непохоже, чтобы он скрывался.

Сэм и Дин синхронно закашлялись.

\- Это он? - спросил брюнет, пряча улыбку.

Дин изобразил серьезный вид и нескрываемый интерес, разглядывая части тела, разбросанные по полу спальни. Занимательный паззл для маньяков.

\- Да, похоже, - кивнул Дин. - Часы на запястье вроде его. Но вы сможете все проверить наверняка по отпечаткам пальцев.

Сэм фыркнул: старший не мог удержаться, чтобы не ткнуть собеседников в идиотизм их собственного вопроса. 

\- Мы так и сделаем, - ответил пожилой агент, демонстрируя полное отсутствие чувства юмора. И тут же группа словно потеряла интерес к визитерам. Винчестеры воспользовались этим, чтобы переговорить.

\- У нас проблема, - прошептал Дин. - Это не оборотень.

Сэм кивнул, не оборачиваясь. Ему не нужно было объяснять очевидное. Ликантроп обязательно бы полакомился свежим мясом. А тот, кто разорвал на куски господина Фойера, даже не пытался попробовать его на вкус. Паззл неплохо складывался - похоже, все части тела были в наличии.

\- Но это не обычный человек, - продолжил Дин. - Ты смог бы голыми руками оторвать человеку ногу?

Вопрос не требовал ответа. Он просто давал понять Сэму, что здесь у них еще есть дела. Хотя, похоже, выгонять их пока не собирались. Наоборот, пожилой спросил:  
\- Господа детективы, можно узнать ваши имена?

Сэм вздохнул, как всегда уступая честь сочинителя Дину. Тот, конечно, не подвел:  
\- Смит и Вессон. Ну да, и так бывает.

\- В конторе вас, случаем, братьями-пистолетами не называют?

В разговор включился единственный молчавший ранее член группы - высокий негр, которому, судя по внешности, больше подошла бы боксерская форма, чем «тройка» агента ФБР. Впрочем, в его случае с костюмом обошлись несколько вольно - парень довольствовался рубашкой без пиджака.

Сэм поперхнулся. Однако шутник поспешил исправиться:  
\- Извините, парни, не берите в голову. Я Дерек Морган.

Пожилой назвался руководителем "этих ребят" Джейсоном Гидеоном и пояснил, зачем затеял процедуру знакомства:  
\- Раз уж вы неплохо знаете жертву, расскажите о ней. Мы хотим понять, почему Элвис... убийца выбрал именно этого парня. Возможно, нам удастся предотвратить другие жертвы.

Винчестеры снова синхронно улыбнулись - очень натянуто. Придется напрячь фантазию.

\- А может быть, ваша помощь не понадобится, - задумчиво произнес брюнет, который не счел нужным представиться. - Вполне вероятно, что жертва случайная. И ее вина состоит только в том, что она остановилась в этом мотеле. Точно таким же образом жертвами могли стать и вы. Судя по тому, что наш субъект сделал с Фойером, он мог бы справиться и с двумя людьми.

\- Да, Хотчнер, но вопрос в том, каким образом Элвис попал в комнату жертвы, - возразил ему агент Гидеон. - Возможно, господа детективы не пустили бы к себе никого.

\- И не выпустили бы? - невинно спросила женщина. Тот, кого назвали Хотчнером, задумался.

Братья Винчестеры давно знали, что иногда полезнее молчать. Вот и сейчас, дав агентам время на общение, они выяснили интересную вещь: ФБРовцы понятия не имели, каким образом преступник покинул комнату. Она осталась запертой изнутри, с закрытыми окнами. Именно по этой причине агенты и окрестили убийцу Элвисом - по ассоциации со знаменитой фразой "Элвис покинул здание". Но потом началось самое странное. 

\- Кто начнет? - агент по фамилии Гидеон обвел свою команду глазами. - Доктор Рид, может быть, ты? Нам нужен свежий взгляд. Создается впечатление, что это самое странное дело, с которым я сталкивался за всю свою карьеру.

\- Хорошо, - голос подал тот самый длинный худой парнишка, который не переставал сверлить взглядом Винчестеров. - Мне тоже наш субъект кажется очень странным. Возьмем, например, его отношение к жертве. Он разорвал ее на куски - возможно, голыми руками - и разбросал все части тела, как попало. Никаких попыток систематизировать их, как у людей с навязчивыми идеями или паранойей. Никаких попыток привести останки в более-менее приглядный вид, как у убийц, испытывающих жалость к своей жертве. Наш убийца никакой жалости не испытывал. Я сильно подозреваю, что он не испытывал вообще никаких чувств. Как машина - сделал дело и ушел. Только вот каким образом ушел - непонятно. - Внезапно парень прервался и уперся взглядом прямо в Сэма, который смотрел на него, открыв рот. - Что? Такое впечатление, что ты меня собираешься съесть. Нам заводить новое дело по факту попытки каннибализма?

\- Вы не обычные полицейские, - констатировал Сэм.

\- Нет, а кто тебе сказал обратное? - улыбнулся, наконец, Гидеон. - Мы - группа анализа поведения преступников, подразделение ФБР.

Дин непонимающе повертел головой:  
\- И... и что это значит?

Гидеон терпеливо пояснил:  
\- Мы составляем психологический портрет предполагаемого преступника. Это позволяет значительно сузить круг подозреваемых. У каждого человека есть свои странности. И, определяя странности преступника, мы его вычисляем.

\- То есть, вы мозгоправы? - уточнил Дин.

\- Нет, - сказал спокойно Гидеон. - Скорее, мозговеды. Исправлять преступников мы не собираемся. Не наша задача, мы просто выясняем, что у них в мозгах.

Дин недоверчиво посмотрел на мальчишку, которого почему-то величали "доктором". Может, это прозвище у него такое, свои приколы, так сказать. Тут в разговор вклинился Сэм:  
\- Какие же особенности у Элвиса?

Начальник "мозговедов" развел руками:  
\- В том-то все и дело, что получается невероятный профиль. Убийца не знаком с техническими достижениями XXI века. Это может быть как консервативный старикан, так и выросший в джунглях юноша. Похоже, у него парадоксальный склад ума, не знакомый с обычной логикой. Хотя у доктора Рида свое предположение.

Дин при слове "доктор" снова усмехнулся. Паренек посмотрел на него... почти возмущенно. И ответил, слегка задрав аккуратный нос:  
\- Убийцы бывают четырех типов, они всем известны. Политические убийцы, террористы - первый тип. Его можно сразу отмести. Остальные - эгоцентрики, социопаты и настоящие сумасшедшие, с органическим повреждением мозга. Я не могу типировать этого убийцу. Такое впечатление, что у него совсем нет мозга. Мое предположение - за этого убийцу думает кто-то другой. 

Не разжимающий губ Хотчнер снова продемонстрировал чудеса чревовещания:  
\- Возможно, преступник владеет техникой гипноза. Жертва не сопротивлялась, когда с ней начали проделывать подобное. Никто из соседей не слышал криков. Жертвы не сопротивляются, только если им угрожают или уже завоевали доверие.

\- Или жертва настолько объята иррациональным ужасом, что не может и шевельнуться, - опять подал голосок доктор Рид. - И еще одно. Тот стенографист из суда... Помните, мы пришли к выводу, что преступник бьет жертв туда, куда ему самому больно. Похоже, нашему убийце больно везде.

Создавалось впечатление, что Рид рассказывает это специально для Дина. Словно доказывая ему что-то, утверждая себя в его глазах. И остальные члены его команды поняли подоплеку. Поэтому начальник Гидеон быстро проговорил:  
\- Как вы могли заметить, в нашей группе весьма квалифицированные сотрудники. Спенсер Рид, например, имеет три докторских степени.

\- И собираюсь получить четвертую, - заносчиво объяснил юный вундеркинд.

Укол достиг своей цели: Дин был сражен, поражен, потрясен. Естественно, лицо его выразило абсолютно противоположные эмоции. И вот тут в разговор вмешался чернокожий агент:  
\- Интересный факт: серийные преступники очень любят контролировать расследование собственных делишек. Я не удивлюсь, если среди многочисленных местных ищеек или их помощников окажется любитель разрывать людей голыми руками.

Все посмотрели на Винчестеров. Винчестеры посмотрели друг на друга. У Дина мелькнула странная мысль про руки Сэма - они представились ему такими сильными, способными крепко прижать к себе и...

\- Мы не местные, - перебил он собственные мысли. А Сэм возмутился куда обстоятельнее:  
\- И что, вы хотите сказать, что с помощью таких вот гаданий вычисляете преступников? Похоже на детскую игру. Преступник - белый мужчина, двадцати-шестидесяти лет... - Сэм довольно успешно изобразил подростковый голосок юного доктора всех наук. - Под такое определение попадет каждый второй, и очень вероятно, что среди них будет нужный вам человек.

\- Может быть, вы хотите услышать гадание про вас самих? - спросил чернокожий. Он вклинивался в разговор каждый раз, когда дело так или иначе касалось Рида. - А вы определите, насколько оно точное.

Сэм, улыбаясь, развел руками: дерзайте, мол, не будем же мы препятствовать всяким детским забавам. Хотчнер, человек с талантом чревовещателя, заговорил:  
\- Я не буду рассказывать подробно о своих выкладках. Сразу выводы. Вы постоянно в дороге, профессия связана с разъездами. Вероятнее всего, начальство использует вас как мальчиков на побегушках, хотя вы хотели бы заслужить повышение. Несмотря на то, что вы работаете с экономическими преступлениями, ваши «клиенты» явно привыкли давать вам отпор не с помощью валютных котировок. Стоит только вспомнить, как один из вас напрягся, заметив ремень от кобуры... Впрочем, я же обещал без выкладок. Вы напарники, но даже у напарников я не встречал настолько похожих жестов. Вы были знакомы до того, как стали работать вместе. Я бы посчитал вас братьями, однако против моей догадки выступают разные фамилии, а также то, что вы работаете вместе. В полиции предпочитают не использовать родственников на одном задании. Одно из двух - или у вас очень близкие отношения, я имею в виду секс, или вы изначально сообщили нам неверные сведения о себе.

Сэму уже не хотелось улыбаться. Он наблюдал за тем, как покрасневший Дин выбирает из двух заведомо плохих вариантов - признаться, что они соврали, или притвориться любовниками.

\- На самом деле, мы братья, - пропыхтел красный как рак Дин. - По отцу. Поэтому фамилии разные. Мы... э... не сообщили начальству. Вы ведь нас не выдадите? У нас запрещено брать на работу близких родственников.

Принцип не принимать на работу родственников ФБРовцам был знаком - это стало ясно по перекосившимся физиономиям. А вот негр радостно хлопнул кулаком об ладонь:  
\- А, вот почему вы так отреагировали на "братьев-пистолетов", я должен был понять! Рыльце в пушку!

Винчестеры сейчас были готовы признаться в чем угодно, лишь бы никто не додумался снова поднять вопрос, о чем же они еще наврали. Пока же, судя по всему, спецы по человековедению пребывали в твердой уверенности, что охрана у дверей тщательно проверила удостоверения у незваных визитеров. Поэтому несказанным облегчением для обоих были слова Хотчнера:  
\- Можете успокоиться - вас мы не подозреваем. Вы никоим образом не подходите под профиль того, кого мы ищем. Не сомневаюсь, что вы можете убивать, но лишь для того, чтобы защитить других людей. Типично для полицейских.

Сэм хмыкнул: его только что сравнили с полицейским по делам демонов. Но больше всего ему понравилось логическое окончание речи человека, не умеющего двигать губами. Он сказал, что, похоже, господа Смит и Вессон, никоим образом не подходящие под профиль убийцы, а также под профили Ниро Вульфа и Арчи Гудвина, не смогут помочь расследованию. Поэтому им целесообразнее попрощаться. Сэм не собирался спорить. Пусть прислуга ФБР сметает ошметки мозга в мусорную корзину. А они наведаются сюда позднее, когда горизонт очистится от федералов, и можно будет зацепиться за то, что эти снобы упустили. Поэтому Сэм прижал ладони к груди, как бы давая знать "да-да, мы все поняли, исчезаем". Однако ему тут же прилетел недовольный взгляд от брата. 

Дин глазами осторожно указывал на подоконник, на котором стояла резная шкатулка, похоже, из красного дерева - Сэм не особо разбирался в породах древесины. По крайней мере, благородный красный отлив присутствовал. Сэм посмотрел вопросительно, на что Дин, отсутствующе глядя в сторону, жестом показал, как что-то кладет в карман.

Пришлось подбираться к подоконнику, боком, словно большой морской краб, при этом усиленно изображая, что оказался здесь случайно. Вопреки оптимизму Дина, изделие народного промысла в карман не влезло. Пришлось прятать шкатулку под полу пиджака, отчего нарисовался небольшой животик. Дин ободрил Сэма легкой улыбкой. Подойдя к брату, Винчестер-младший небрежным жестом обвел очертания шкатулки под пиджаком. затем обернулся к двери, но... 

\- Мне хотелось бы задать вам один вопрос, - перед ними вырос молокосос-доктор. Опустив голову так, что прядь длинных волос падала ему на лицо и придавала сходство с моделями из "Хастлера", доктор Рид смотрел на Дина. Несмотря на то, что обращался он к обоим Винчестерам, глаза его следили только за старшим.

Дин, не разжимая губ, вероятно, в подражание агенту Хотчнеру, сказал Сэму:  
\- Возвращайся в номер, я возьму его на себя.

Сэм видел, что ему не придется даже ничего объяснять. Он вежливо кивнул ФБРовцу - и быстро сделал из номера ноги, едва не споткнувшись у самой двери. Доктор Рид, как и предполагалось, не обратил на него никакого внимания. 

Дину Винчестеру становилось решительно не по себе. Черт знает, что там вычислил про них этот трижды доктор, четырежды его разэдак. Сейчас выдаст всю его биографию, от первых мокрых пеленок до последнего, недавно убитого вампира. И тогда ФБР отыграется на нем за все.

Доктор Рид подошел вплотную - они оказались одного роста. Это было неприятно, парень смотрел прямо в глаза, и Дину казалось, что чертов психолог считывает всю его жизнь. Хотя ломкий голос Рида немного приободрял. Напоминал, что доктор всяческих наук - всего лишь мальчишка, красивый, самоуверенный мальчишка, а не энциклопедический словарь с ухватками ясновидящего спецназовца.

\- Хочу спросить у вас кое-что, - меж тем снова повторил Рид. - Может быть, выйдем на улицу? Не хотелось бы при всех, - туманно пояснил он.

Еще одна дверь в номере Фойера выходила во внутренний дворик мотеля, где находился большой бассейн. Его давно забросили и, несмотря на жаркий июнь, не наполнили водой. Дно бассейна было серым и грязным, по слою пыли прокладывали тропы многочисленные насекомые. А на стенках виднелись засохшие и потрескавшиеся разводы коричневой грязи. Пахло раскаленным цементом, и это невероятно отвлекало Дина от обдумывания, сможет ли он окольными путями дать деру, прежде чем Рид с товарищами его арестует. Потому что этот запах наводил на мысли о закатанных в цемент людях, которые слишком много знали. И сейчас Дин молился об одном - чтобы доктор Рид начал приставать к нему не с разоблачающими вопросами, а с предложениями определенного толка. Впрочем, нет - еще он хотел, чтобы об этих мыслях не узнал его младший. Однако о сути вопросов доктора-вундеркинда он так и не узнал. Едва лишь Рид открыл рот, его прервали. 

За их спинами раздался обманчиво ленивый голос:  
\- Доктор Рид, вы по-прежнему испытывает неодолимую тягу к бассейнам? Это настолько романтичное место? Или вам больше интересен человек, с которым вы находитесь у бассейна?

Спенсер Рид, у которого в голосе начинали проскальзывать властные нотки, неожиданно полностью утратил уверенность. Он забормотал что-то про бассейн и синдром любви к защитнику, про то, что девушки это девушки, тем более, когда они актрисы, а это вот мужчина, и он уж точно не актер, а просто бывший подозреваемый, и надо бы выяснить все-таки подробности про жертву... Бормотание было словно обрублено темнокожим агентом:  
\- Мы же решили, что подробности про жертву неважны, поскольку выбор случаен?

Дин Винчестер воспринял препирательства в стане противника как возможность быстрее смыться.

\- Вы сформулируйте вопросы, а мы, если что, в своем номере, - бросил он, воровато оглядываясь и спеша к выходу. Будет печально, если его сейчас его остановят - например, уточнить, в каком именно номере. Но два агента были заняты только друг другом. Юный доктор смотрел на темнокожего парня, как кролик на удава.

Дин ворвался в комнату с шипением: "Быстро сваливаем отсюда!" Он бы гаркнул, но боялся лишних ушей и близости ФБРовцев. Долго убеждать брата не пришлось: тот уже закидывал вещи в сумки. Багаж был почти упакован, однако оставалась одна маленькая деталь: шкатулка, позаимствованная из номера убитого, не влезала в сумку Сэма. 

\- Ну и зачем мы сперли эту деревяшку? - раздраженно спросил он.

\- Ну как же, - последовал быстрый ответ, - скажи мне, когда ты собираешься в дорогу, много ли берешь с собой антикварных шкатулок? Я бы сказал, ни одной. А в нашем случае владелец таскал эту побрякушку с собой. Значит, это не простая деревяшка с крышкой. Зуб даю, что-то в ней кроется. И я хочу до этого докопаться.

Сэм резко выдохнул, отбросив в сторону сумку:  
\- Ну, тогда придется тащить эту полированную дуру в руках. Пошли быстрее, а то сейчас к нам наведаются эти... сыщики-любители.

Дину не нужно было дважды повторять. Он уже стоял у двери, схватив приготовленную Сэмом сумку. Братья пробежали к стоянке, пригибаясь, чтобы их не было видно из низко расположенных окон мотеля. Сэм быстро отпер дверь «Импалы», однако в эту же секунду Дин ударил его по плечу:  
\- Стой! Там кто-то есть!

Сэм отпрянул, увидев, как на заднем сиденье зашевелилась темная фигура. Он потянулся за пистолетом, когда незнакомец издал недовольный рык:  
\- Давно ли мои дети перестали меня узнавать?

Сэм замер.

\- Папа? - спросил удивленно Дин. - Что, этот пропущенный через мясорубку господин в мотеле тоже был твоим другом?

Джон Винчестер перегнулся через спинку сидений так, что ему хорошо стало видно сыновей, и нахмурился:  
\- В общем, вы правы, я к вам по этому делу. Но не стоит думать, что я за вами не слежу. Если бы те ребята из поведенческого отдела прикопались к вам, я бы пришел на помощь.

У Дина вытянулось лицо. Похоже, отец, в отличие от них, заранее знал, с чем им придется столкнуться.

\- Садитесь в машину, - велел Джон. - Дин, сейчас нам надо как можно быстрее отъехать отсюда, пока ребята Гидеона не спохватились. Недалеко есть симпатичная деревушка. Там мы кое у кого притормозим. Рули вперед. А пока, Сэм, дай-ка сюда шкатулку.

Ошеломленный Сэм отдал шкатулку отцу.

\- Ну и отлично, - Джон накинул на нее свою куртку. - Вот мы и арестовали убийцу.

***

Дин ходил кругами по маленькой комнатке, куда их провел очередной отцовский приятель, неразговорчивый чернокожий старик. Казалось, у него вообще не было языка, поскольку предпочитал общаться жестами. 

\- То есть, во всем виновата эта деревяшка?

\- Совершенно верно, - кивнул Джон. - И я рад, что тебе хватило сообразительности прибрать ее. Иначе пришлось бы выручать шкатулку из отдела вещественных доказательств ФБР, а это, как мне кажется, было бы довольно затруднительно. Хотя если у вас есть личные друзья в ФБР... - Джон подмигнул. Оба его сына неожиданно почувствовали странное смущение, как будто были в чем-то виноваты. Дин решил поменять тему:  
\- Так, значит, эта вещица проклята? А если бы она нас порубала на кусочки?

\- Ни тебя, ни Сэма она бы не тронула, - покачал головой Джон. - Перестань нарезать круги и сядь, а то меня начинает укачивать. Я расскажу вам одну очень поучительную историю. 

Дин недовольно нахмурился, но предпочел послушаться и сесть на кровать рядом с Сэмом.

\- Вы что-нибудь знаете об Ионафане Дэвидсе? - Джон посмотрел испытующим взглядом. Дин пожал плечами:  
\- Ничего, кроме того, что его предки жестоко исковеркали нормальное имя Джонатан.

\- Это вариант произношения двухсотлетней давности, - судя по тону Джона, он не был настроен шутить. - Кроме того, он жил среди мормонов, а там всех Джонатанов до сих пор так и называют.

\- Тебя бы мормоны наверняка звали Самуилом, - Дин толкнул в плечо младшего, но тот в ответ умело изобразил тяжелый взгляд. Динова неуместная веселость испарилась - как бы Сэм ни старался это отрицать, он был настоящим сыном Джона Винчестера.

\- Ионафан Дэвидс жил в небольшом городке Хорнвилле, Юта, и был известным мебельным мастером. Однако его имя в веках сохранили не шкафы и комоды, хотя это сейчас, безусловно, тоже ценится. Некоторое время шкатулки и прочие мелкие деревянные поделки мастера Дэвидса были очень популярны среди знати. Говорили даже, что эти безделушки приносили удачу своим владельцам. Может, так и было - пока люди, которых сложно назвать людьми, не заставили Ионафана смастерить шкатулку-убийцу. 

Пока Джон рассказывал, никто из его сыновей не вставил ни слова. Дин даже не сделал ни одного глотка из бутылки пива, которую держал в руках. Сэму пива не полагалось. Он мог рисковать своей жизнью, охотясь на монстров, но спиртного - при отце! – пока не должен был в рот брать.

История Ионафана Дэвидса была короткой и жестокой.

Ионафан женился поздно, почти в сорок, на женщине, засидевшейся в невестах. Несмотря на это, жена краснодеревщика была красива. Говорили, что никто не брал ее замуж из-за неподобающей женщине гордости, однако с Ионафаном она вела себя, как примерная супруга. Через год она умерла при родах. Сын Ионафана Дэвидса был слабоумным с рождения. Мебельщик так больше и не женился, хотя многие горожане были бы не прочь выдать за неплохо зарабатывавшего Дэвидса своих дочерей, а мальчишку воспитал сам. Наверное, поэтому за ним закрепилась репутация слегка сдвинутого.

Все случилось, когда сыну Ионафана, Кристоферу, было лет 15. Краснодеревщик на пару дней уехал в соседний город Прово по делам, отдать и получить заказы. Он не боялся оставлять сына одного: за Кристофером приглядывала соседка, Мэри Олдэм. Восемнадцатилетняя Мэри была так хороша собой, что на ней, совсем небогатой, был готов жениться любой туз Хорнвилля. К сожалению, у Мэри был один существенный порок. Такой же, как и у покойной жены Ионафана, - гордость. Она не спешила нырять в постели богатеев - ни за обручальное кольцо, ни за солидные деньги. Говорили, Мэри ждала любви. Но дождалась совсем иного. В ночь, когда Дэвидс-старший ночевал в захудалом постоялом дворе в Прово, жителей Хорнвилля разбудил набат.

Они сбежались на главную площадь. И в тишине, при свете факелов, увидели лежащую на земле Мэри. Девушка была мертва. В Хорнвилле уже начали забывать про набеги индейцев юта, терроризировавших городок несколько лет назад. Поэтому злодеяние вызвало шепот ужаса у людей: "Индейцы! Индейцы!" Однако, присмотревшись, толпа громко сказала: "Это не индейцы! - светлые волосы девушки тускло мерцали в свете факелов. И тут вперед выскочил местный процентщик. 

\- Я видел, кто это был! - завизжал он, трясясь то ли от возбуждения, то ли от страха. - Это дэвидсовский щенок! Он обезумел! Это сам дьявол! Дьявол вселился в мальчишку!

Мгновение - и толпа двинулась к дому Дэвидсов. Кристофера вытащили из постели и сразу же осудили. Всем показалось, что свидетельства процентщика вполне достаточно. Староста общины, по совместительству - судья, провозгласил приговор - смерть через повешение. Местный шериф быстренько организовал это мероприятие - и через десять минут после вынесения приговора 15-летний Кристофер Дэвидс болтался в петле, висевшей на перекладине входа в общественный амбар. И только когда у паренька последний раз дернулись ноги, толпа внезапно ожила. Схлынула общая жажда крови. Народ начал перешептываться. Внезапно все стали припоминать, что под окнами Мэри частенько видели старосту, но красотка совсем не обращала на него внимания. Припомнили и совместные похождения старосты и шерифа, а также то, что процентщик своим бизнесом был обязан городским властям... Но, прежде чем догадка была произнесена вслух, подчиненные шерифа растолкали людей по домам. Тело повешенного подростка сняли тайком и быстро закопали.

Никто не рискнул рассказать о случившемся вернувшемуся на следующий день Ионафану Дэвидсу. Это пришлось сделать матери Мэри, которая ни единой секунды не сомневалась, что Дэвидс-младший не убивал ее дочь. Ионафан молча выслушал женщину и отправился прямиком к общинному старосте. Его оттащили, когда он почти додушил городского главу, и посадили в каталажку. Что делали с краснодеревщиком в каталажке, неизвестно, но вышедший оттуда на следующее утро мастер еле волочил ноги. Весь день и всю ночь он просидел безвылазно дома. А потом публично покаялся - на главной городской площади, где недавно решили участь его сына. Ионафан сказал, что ни в чем больше не обвиняет старосту, шерифа и процентщика, а в знак примирения дарит им собственноручно сделанные шкатулки. У старосты неконтролируемо кривился рот, когда он брал у Дэвидса подношение, однако отказаться от подарка он не посмел. Не на глазах у всего тяжело молчавшего Хорнвилля. Ночью в трех домах раздались дикие крики, и трех главных хорнвилльских шишек, олицетворявших Власть, Силу и Деньги, не стало. Они были разорваны на куски. И в непосредственной близости от всех троих были обнаружены подаренные шкатулки. Растерянные ищейки шерифа отправились к дому краснодеревщика - но тот оказался уже мертв. Пусть не на куски разорван, но изрядно изранен, на груди остались следы гигантских когтей. Хорнвилльцам ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как похоронить всех участников этих темных событий. Хотели сжечь и шкатулки - но те исчезли.

Дин шумно выдохнул и, наконец, прильнул к бутылке пива. Одним глотком он осушил две трети содержимого. От волнения у него действительно пересохло в горле.

\- Так как ему удалось проделать такую штуку?.. - спросил он, откашлявшись. 

\- Дэвидс заключил договор с дьяволом.

\- Это возможно? - напряженно спросил Сэм.

\- Еще как. Механизма этого договора никто не знает. Но он до сих пор выполняется. После тех событий время от времени шкатулки Дэвидса всплывали, и тогда проливалась кровь - только потомков Хорнвилльских столпов. Возможно, это бонус за то, что Дэвидс решил не ждать несколько лет и сразу пожертвовать свою душу сатане. 

Сэм вздохнул:  
\- Ну что ж, в одном этот тощий парень, доктор Рид, был прав. Преступник действительно находился рядом с ним. 

\- А знаешь еще что? - Дина внезапно озарило. - Профайл этот... блин! Они составили совершенно верный профайл! Правда, в его верности убедиться они вряд ли когда-нибудь смогут. Но в самом деле, у нас есть безмозглая шкатулка-убийца, которой управляет умерший человек без эмоций.

И он вздрогнул, представив себе дьявольскую поделку в работе. Почему-то не хотелось точно знать, каким способом она разрывает человека на куски. 

\- Ты собираешься уничтожить этот ящик с дерьмом? - спросил Дин отца так, словно его заставляли говорить.

\- Зачем? - Джон Винчестер пожал плечами. - По сути, эта шкатулка безопасна. Но она превращается в бомбу с часовым механизмом, едва попадает в руки кого-либо из потомков трех знатных семейств Хорнвилля. Проблема только в том, что за двести с лишком лет наши праведные судьи расплодились. И мы не сможем гарантировать, что бедолага, заполучивший этот антиквариат, не окажется каким-нибудь там родственничком. Поэтому вам необходимо найти две другие шкатулочки и изъять их. Узнайте, откуда Фойер взял эту замечательную вещь и размотайте весь клубок до конца. Вы должны поговорить с мисс Роуэн. Она племянница Фойера и уже заявила, что возьмет на себя организацию похорон. Вам повезло - она очень симпатичная девушка.

Дин отставил бутылку с пивом в сторону. Его глаза нехорошо прищурились - Сэм подозревал, почему. Опасения младшего Винчестера оправдались, когда Дин жестко спросил:  
\- А почему она понравится именно нам? Разве ты не составишь своим детям компанию в этом... небольшом приключении?

\- Извините, ребята, у меня свои дела. Наш общий приятель, кажется, наследил кое-где, и у меня есть реальный шанс схватить его за хвост. Или за рога.

Джон Винчестер пытался шутить, чтобы сгладить неприятное впечатление, однако оба его сына молчали. Дин был не в силах поверить, что его - их - опять бросают. А Сэм... Сэм чувствовал странную обиду на отца - за Дина. Словно все надежды и страхи Дина проросли в нем самом. И любые его мысли, так или иначе, ориентировались на старшего.

\- Да ну что вы, - искусственно улыбался Джон. - Подумайте сами, у нас была бы нерациональная производительность труда, если бы мы втроем гонялись за игрушкой, которую вполне можно уничтожить вдвоем. Правда?

Дин подошел к окну и выглянул наружу. Пыльное стекло легло непроходимой границей между жарким, бьющим в глаза солнцем и сырой прохладой комнаты, где тянуло плесенью. В углу рамы маленький паук плел сеть. Дин последил за его работой, и внезапно ему стало невероятно тоскливо.

\- Правда, - ответил он. Это слово было в миллиарде километров от того, что он на самом деле чувствовал.

\- Что там за девица? - с энтузиазмом перебил его Сэм.

***

Она была на самом деле красива, Элли Роуэн. Но складывалось впечатление, что красоту свою она привыкла прятать, и чем дальше, тем лучше. Вот ей Винчестеры представились ФБРовцами и не ошиблись. Настоящие федералы не стали тратить время на девушку, которая имела несокрушимое алиби на ночь убийства. Однако она вела себя при разговоре как-то странно, и ни Сэм, ни Дин не могли понять, что же с ней не так. Девушка отвечала на вопросы, не поднимая глаз, сквозь зубы, словно ей было очень трудно говорить.

\- Элли... Мы понимаем твое горе, но успокойся, пожалуйста, - Сэм тронул молодую женщину за плечо. Та подняла голову, нахмурившись:  
\- Нет. Вы не понимаете. С одной стороны, я потеряла дядю и остаюсь сейчас почти без средств к существованию. А с другой стороны, я так рада, что больше его никогда не увижу, не будет больше сальных взглядов, и парни не будут бояться встречаться со мной! Мне хочется выйти на улицу и кричать во все горло от радости. И мне невероятно стыдно за эту радость.

Винчестеры переглянулись. Девушку словно прорвало. Из ее быстрого рассказа складывался совершенно неприглядный портрет убиенного. Взявшись "воспитывать" дочку погибшего брата, Джордж Фойер практически запер бедняжку в четырех стенах, плотоядно на нее посматривая. Элли рассказывала, что ей запрещали даже накрасить ресницы на школьный выпускной, все быстрее и быстрее - чувствовалось, что она сейчас сорвется в истерику. Тогда Дин резко спросил - строго, безэмоционально, чтобы перевести разговор в другое русло:  
\- Почему твой дядюшка оказался в этом мотеле?

\- Он ездил за шкатулкой. Дяде на старый адрес прислали наследство из Англии. Я точно не знаю, кто именно скончался. Прислали старинную шкатулку, которая очень дорого стоит. Кстати, в полиции мне сегодня сказали, что никакой шкатулки среди вещей дяди Джорджа не нашли.

Оба лже-ФБРовца вздрогнули, представив себе, что бы сотворила шкатулка, снова попав к человеку с хорнвилльской кровью. Девушка вызывала настоящую симпатию - с первых же минут встречи.

\- Дядя много рассказывал про эту шкатулку, - меж тем продолжала Элли. - Говорил, что с ней связана какая-то легенда. В легенду он совсем не верил, но говорил, что из-за нее можно будет подороже продать полученную вещицу. Рассчитывал выручить не меньше тысячи долларов и очень жалел, что еще две шкатулки отправились по другим адресам. Ну, то есть, этот адвокат отослал две штуки... Постойте! - Элли встрепенулась. - Вы думаете, что дядю убили из-за шкатулки? 

Дин развел руками - не знаю, мол. Им пора было уходить. Винчестеры узнали все, что было нужно. Хотя...

\- Откуда-откуда, ты говоришь, прислали это наследство? - переспросил Дин.

Девушка подняла на него заплаканные глаза и уточнила:  
\- Англия.

Дин уронил лицо в ладони. За спиной девушки Сэм, улыбаясь во весь рот, руками изобразил самолетные крылья.


	2. Завещание дядюшки

Длинный "Астон Мартин" вез братьев Винчестеров из аэропорта в небольшой прибрежный городок Маркет-Шипборо. Сэм развалился на заднем сидении, закинув руки за голову, и с блаженной улыбкой смотрел на проносящиеся мимо изумрудные поля, которые вкупе с безупречно голубым небом были похожи на художественную открытку. Картину дополняли идиллические облачка, белыми одуванчиками рассыпанные над горизонтом.

\- Мне кажется, что я попал в страну Оз, - пробормотал он, вдыхая теплый воздух, насыщенный ароматом цветущих трав.

\- Я не знал, что у Дороти была сестричка Саманта, - неожиданно зло отозвался Дин.

Сэм посмотрел на взъерошенного брата: тот с отчаянием цеплялся за руль, стараясь изо всех сил не вывернуть на встречную полосу. Левостороннее движение давалось ему с трудом. Сэм фыркнул, поспешно маскируя смех под покашливанием.

\- Очень смешно, - скривился Дин. – Весело будет, если кто-нибудь пойдет на обгон справа, а я от неожиданности впашусь в ближайшее дерево. Вот тогда точно посмеемся.

Сэм благоразумно заткнулся, все равно непроизвольно улыбаясь при взгляде на напряженную широкую спину или побелевшие костяшки пальцев. Раскинувшиеся вокруг луга продолжали навевать умиротворение, и он неожиданно подумал, что мог бы ехать так вечно - молча, только изредка перебрасываясь подколками. Он и Дин за рулем. Вместе.

За очередным поворотом взгляду Винчестеров открылся новый пейзаж, словно вышедший из коллекции десктопов "Красивейшие виды мира". Морская гладь, отливающая светло-сиреневыми бликами, берег, полого уходящий вверх, и маленькие домики с остроконечными красными крышами. Ярко-изумрудная зелень за белыми заборами казалась ненастоящей, нарисованной для рекламных проспектов.

\- Эх и красота! - вырвалось у Сэма. Дин усмехнулся:  
\- Саманта нашла страну своей мечты?

Винчестер-младший промолчал. Брата явно отпустило, но не настолько, чтобы он мог простить кому-либо пререкания. Впрочем, настроение у Дина все улучшалось. Первый же остановленный ими горожанин с такой готовностью объяснил, как добраться до дома адвоката Кингдома, как будто ему за это пообещали сто баксов.

Белый двухэтажный домик был точно таким же, как и все остальные в Маркет-Шипборо. Даже вывеска отсутствовала - видимо, все и так прекрасно знали, кто здесь живет. 

Дверь открыла невысокая худая женщина, с очень прямой спиной, словно сошедшая с иллюстрации к книге про чопорных англичан.

\- Здравствуйте! - широко улыбнулся Дин.

Женщина молча кивнула, вопросительно глядя на визитеров. Дин смешался, не сразу поняв, чего от него ждут.

\- Здравствуйте, я... мы бы хотели видеть мистера Питера Кингдома.

\- Да, конечно, - оживилась женщина. - Как вас представить?

\- Мистер Дин... эээ... Хэнсон и мистер Сэм Хэнсон.

Она обернулась в дом и пронзительно закричала:   
\- Мистер Кингдом! Питер! К вам посетители из Америки!

Винчестеры синхронно вздрогнули, потрясенные внушительными децибелами. Откуда-то сверху раздалось невнятное:  
\- Да, Глория, сейчас бегу! Вот же юркая белка! Что за беличье нашествие!

Женщина, которую назвали Глорией, вновь повернулась к братьям и кивнула, что, должно быть, обозначало: "Мистер Кингдом сейчас придет, подождите его здесь, пожалуйста". Во всяком случае, она совершенно спокойно отправилась вглубь дома заниматься какими-то своими делами.

\- Откуда она знает, что мы из Америки? - недоуменно пожал плечами Дин. 

Рядом раздалось вежливое покашливание. Сэм, привыкший к тому, что окружающий мир находится где-то на уровне его плеч, опустил голову. И тут же, пораженный, поднял взгляд. В проеме входной двери стоял мужчина ничуть не меньше его самого ростом. Выглядел он примечательно: на лбу прямо-таки были написаны три или четыре докторские степени, полученные в самых престижных вузах, свернутый же набок нос говорил, что его хозяин не дурак подраться, а радушия и доброты в его улыбке хватило бы на десяток Флоренс Найтингейл. Впрочем, про Флоренс вспомнил только Сэм. Дину же на ум пришел знакомый священник одного из приходов в Луизиане. Даже самые закоренелые бандиты не могли не дать десятку на благотворительные нужды по наущению отца Смита.

\- Простите великодушно за то, что заставил вас ждать. Белки одолели, - произнес великан с таким сожалением в голосе, что казалось, он сейчас зарыдает от огорчения.

\- Белки, - понимающе кивнул Дин, - бич всех мирных горожан. Они выходят из леса и нападают на ни в чем не повинные дома. Грабят, убивают и не оставляют никаких следов.

Сэм резко наклонился, как будто отряхивая что-то с джинсов.

\- Следы они как раз оставляют, - сказал адвокат, очевидно, не поняв юмора. - Очень пахучие. Так чем я могу вам быть полезен, господа...

\- Хэнсоны, - от удивления Дин едва вспомнил только что придуманный псевдоним. - Дин и Сэм.

\- Очень приятно, я Питер Кингдом, - собеседник с невероятным энтузиазмом затряс руку Дина. - Вы ведь из Америки?

Дин уже был готов подтвердить это, когда великан замахал руками:  
\- Извините, ради всего святого, я поступаю против всех правил гостеприимства, расспрашивая вас на пороге. Проходите, пожалуйста, в кабинет. Там мы и поговорим о делах. Ведь вас наверняка привело ко мне что-то неотложное?

\- Несомненно, - поддавшись обстановке, чопорно ответил Дин. И тут же получил толчок в бок от брата, закончившего «отряхивать джинсы».

Кингдом проводил их в свой кабинет и попросил подождать. Там осматривать Винчестерам оказалось нечего - обстановка была спартанской. На стене - грамоты, благодарности, лицензия и диплом об окончании Оксфорда. На столе - только пара листов бумаги, на которых - Сэм сразу проверил - не отпечаталось никаких записей. Поэтому братья решили прислушаться к тому, что происходит за дверью...

Минут через пять Питер Кингдом вернулся, не один. В кабинете сразу же стало тесно. Хотя в отличие от адвоката его спутник - взъерошенный парень лет двадцати двух – был весьма компактным. Пока Кингдом усаживался за стол, этот паренек успел не только занять свое место, но и поздороваться за руку с обоими братьями, приоткрыть форточку и поправить покосившуюся рамку на стене. Питер посмотрел на него одобрительно и сказал, наклонившись ближе к Винчестерам:  
\- Это мой помощник Лайл Андерсон. - Он поприсутствует при нашем разговоре. Мистер Андерсон собирается получать лицензию нотариуса, и любая практика сейчас ему очень полезна.

Мистер Андерсон изобразил на лице такое внимание, словно ему пообещали платить по фунту за каждое услышанное слово. Сэм поморщился. Дин угадал его реакцию:  
\- Послушайте, мистер Кингдом, наш вопрос достаточно конфиденциальный...

Кингдом не дослушал, видимо, ему постоянно это говорили:  
\- Господин Андерсон - мой ближайший помощник. Все, что вы ему скажете, останется между нами. Можете доверять ему так же, как и мне. Если же вас это смущает, прошу меня извинить. Или при нем, или наш разговор не состоится.

\- Я понял! - воскликнул Дин. - Он при вас, как Ватсон при Холмсе, да? - В восторге от собственной догадки он хлопнул ладонью по колену. - Англичане, очешуеть!

Сэм, глядевший на старшего искоса, развернулся к нему всем телом. Похоже, сегодня был день гипертрофированных эмоций - на лице младшего Винчестера было написано крайнее удивление. Он подозревал Дина в знакомстве с чем угодно - с рецептом приготовления нигерийской водки огогоро, с искусством вождения морского катера вслепую, с Лох-Несским чудовищем, наконец, только не с творчеством Артура Конан-Дойля. К счастью, Сэм быстро сообразил, что вопрос в лоб сейчас обрушит их легенду знатоков искусства. Поэтому он промолчал.

\- Слушаю вас внимательно, мистер и мистер Хэнсоны, - сказал мистер Кингдом, на глазах превращаясь в одно большое ухо.

Дин откашлялся и придал лицу как можно более строгое выражение.

\- Как вы уже догадались, мы приехали из Соединенных Штатов по одному довольно важному делу. Мы - антиквары, господин Кингдом. И наше дело тоже связано с предметами старины...

\- Кажется, я понимаю, о чем вы собираетесь поговорить, - задумчиво кивнул адвокат. - Но продолжайте.

\- На прошлой неделе в среде ценителей антиквариата заговорили о том, что нашлись шкатулки, сделанные известным в старину мастером Ионафаном Дэвидсом. Одну из них мы уже приобрели, у господина Фойера. Однако известно, что всего было изготовлено три таких шкатулки. Мы хотели бы получить в коллекцию все. Мы имеем веские причины полагать, что вам известно о судьбе двух остальных шедевров мастера Дэвидса.

Кингдом откинулся на стуле, тон его голоса оставался таким же дружелюбным:  
\- Ваши источники совершенно правы. Несколько дней назад у меня были три шкатулки, изготовленные мастером Ионафаном Дэвидсом. Видите ли, месяц назад скончался мой старинный друг, адвокат из соседнего города.

Он замолчал, словно чего-то ожидая. 

Через полминуты недоуменного молчания Сэм встрепенулся и сказал:  
\- Примите наши соболезнования.

Кингдом кивнул и немедленно продолжил:  
\- Он назначил меня своим душеприказчиком. Кроме всего прочего, в завещании он упомянул эти три шкатулки. Как мне сказала его супруга, они всю его жизнь простояли в сейфе. По распоряжению усопшего я обязан был отослать эти три шкатулки по трем разным адресам. Что я и сделал. Как я понимаю, одна из шкатулок уже добралась до Штатов. Что ж, снимаю шляпу перед нашей почтой. Собственно, это все, что я могу сообщить по теме вашего визита.

Точку в конце последней фразы, казалось, можно потрогать руками. Винчестеры переглянулись. 

\- Мы убедительно просим вам сообщить, по какому адресу отправились две другие шкатулки, - Сэм улыбнулся, словно проповедник-мормон.

\- Но это никак невозможно, - Питер Кингдом всем своим видом демонстрировал непреклонное сожаление.

\- Что тут такого сложного? - спросил невинно Сэм. - Ведь вы же уже выполнили условия завещания. А если вы выполните нашу просьбу, мы в долгу не останемся, будьте уверены. Назовите сумму - и мы ее обсудим.

\- Нет, это невозможно, - адвокат по-прежнему оставался непреклонен.

Дин шумно выдохнул. Он подозревал, что все просто так не выгорит. У этих англичан с их левосторонним движением мышление такое же левостороннее.

\- Понимаете, это специфика жизни в маленьком городке, - с сочувствующей улыбкой продолжил Кингдом. – Обо всем, что я делаю, становится известно на следующий день. 

\- Представьте, что ваши тараканы стучали бы соседям о том, с кем вы спите, - поддакнул ему юркий Лайл. 

\- Лайл, ты так и не научился проводить аналогии, - укоризненно покачал головой Питер Кингдом, мгновенно став похожим на большого добродушного ньюфаундленда.

\- Ну а вы как сказали бы? - мгновенно ощетинился Лайл.

\- Я бы не стал подозревать наличие тараканов на кухне у этих джентльменов, - с достоинством произнес адвокат. - Можно было обойтись намеком на кошку. Или, в крайнем случае, собаку.

Дин не мог поверить своим ушам. Сначала ему казалось, что эти двое изощренно над ними издеваются. Но выходило, что те были абсолютно искренни.

\- Причем тут соседи? - рявкнул он. - Объясните мне, причем тут ваши гребаные соседи? Мы что, должны еще и вашим соседям заплатить?

Питер Кингдом усмехнулся:  
\- Нет, что вы. Понимаете, в нашем маленьком городке самое главное для человека - это его репутация. И стоит маленькому темному пятнышку омрачить яркое солнце моей репутации, как... - он вздохнул, мгновенно перейдя на менее высокопарный слог. - Ко мне просто перестанут обращаться. Даже в Маркет-Шипборо я не единственный из племени стряпчих.

\- Но как они узнают? Ни я, ни Сэм не собираемся им ни о чем рассказывать! – начал уговаривать адвоката Дин. Однако это совершенно не подействовало на Кингдома, который на все сто процентов оправдывал первоначальное впечатление человека-скалы. 

\- Вы так цепляетесь за свою репутацию, но она хороша только до определенного времени, - в сердцах сказал Сэм. - Потом она становится настоящим наказанием.

Питер Кингдом на мгновение замер, затем сдержанно рассмеялся:  
\- А вы страшный человек, мистер Хэнсон. Вы так запросто говорите афоризмами.

И тут Дин наклонился вперед и сказал, понизив голос:  
\- Мистер Кингдом, а если я вам предложу не деньги, а помощь? Насколько нам известно, сейчас один ваш хороший приятель попал в затруднительное положение. Мы могли бы помочь вам вернуть завещание в обмен на адреса.

Кингдом вновь откинулся назад, замолчав, но тут заверещал Лайл Андерсон:  
\- Вы имеете в виду завещание дедушки Тэда? Вы можете забрать его у Коры?

Адвокат кашлянул, но кипевший энтузиазмом практикант намека не уловил:  
\- Нет, в самом деле, можете?

\- Конечно! - хором ответили братья Хэнсоны.

Питер Кингдом обхватил ладонью подбородок и глубоко задумался. Все остальные в кабинете тоже замолчали. Из открытой форточки веяло морем, цветущими травами и жарой, от которой Дину внезапно стало дремотно и совсем расхотелось думать о Дэвидсе и его "невинных" жертвах. Захотелось куда-нибудь на шезлонг, на морской бережок, чтобы солнце жгло пятки, а рядом Сэм зарывался в песок...

\- Хорошо, - неожиданно сказал Кингдом. И мгновенно вновь воцарилась деловая атмосфера. - Хорошо. Если вы посодействуете в деле Тэда, я скажу вам адреса. Если они вам помогут.

\- Договорились, - Дин протянул руку, и Кингдом, помедлив, пожал ее. Сэм встал, собираясь выйти, и Дин пошел за ним, но адвокат неожиданно попросил его задержаться. Именно Дина. Это было так странно, что тот немедленно повиновался. 

Дин вернулся на свое прежнее место.

\- Так зачем вам эти шкатулки?- поднял брови Кингдом, с его широкого лица не сходила вежливая улыбка. - Да, я наводил справки, изделия Ионафана Дэвидса - это редкость. Но, даже продав все три шкатулки на аукционе, вы вряд ли окупите перелет через океан.

\- Капризы дорогого Сэма, - развел руками мистер Хэнсон-старший. - Вы бы меня поняли, если бы у вас был, ну, допустим, младший брат.

Питер Кингдом задумчиво улыбнулся:  
\- Он у меня был. Утонул восемь месяцев назад...

\- О! Мне жаль, - неловко попытался выразить сочувствие Дин, но адвокат продолжал, словно не услышав его:  
\- И наверное, я тоже слишком многое ему позволял. Но сейчас мне кажется, что я мог бы позволить ему куда больше... Если бы появилась возможность его вернуть. И каждый раз, когда я думаю об этом, я словно снова его теряю. Чувство потери всегда голодно. Каждый раз оно отщипывает от тебя еще кусочек. 

Дин тревожно оглянулся на дверь, за которой исчез Сэм, с надеждой подумав, что ему никогда в жизни не придется его потерять. Иначе... иначе он сделает что угодно, да хоть душу продаст, чтобы вернуть безалаберного братца обратно. В этот момент Кингдом словно очнулся от своих размышлений:  
\- Похоже, наш разговор зашел в тупиковое русло. Я провожу вас.

Уже в дверях, где их ждал Сэм, адвокат вдруг щелкнул пальцами:  
\- Кстати! Вы пока можете поселиться в пансионе вдовы Фэбси. Правда, лучше будет взять номер с двумя кроватями. Я очень сомневаюсь, что она пустит мужчин в одну постель в стенах своего пансиона. 

На лице Дина было четко написано: он окончательно понял, насколько все англичане сумасшедшие. Однако до Сэма дошло, что имел в виду Кингдом.

\- Послушайте, - младший Винчестер закусил губу, пряча улыбку, - мы не супруги. Мы братья.

Кингдом изобразил вежливую улыбочку, явно свидетельствующую, что он не поверил. Но тут Дин тоже сообразил, в чем дело:  
\- Блин, так нас что, опять за пи... - он поправился, - за гомосеков приняли? Что за карма, мать твою? Я вам что, зря про младшего брата говорил? Послушайте, я этому придурку с детства задницу подтирал, вы думаете, я буду теперь на эту задницу слюни пускать?

\- О, - сказал адвокат. Посмотрел в угол комнаты и опять сказал "о". Затем, поняв, что бороться со смехом бессмысленно, он испустил несколько коротких смешков и посмотрел на Винчестеров с искренним сожалением в глазах.

\- Извините, я не так понял. Я решил, что вы - супруги. Одна фамилия, к тому же, прошу меня простить, вы не очень похожи друг на друга...

\- Ох ты ж блин, что за нафиг... - простонал Дин. - То есть, я хотел сказать - конечно же, извинения принимаются.

Расчет братьев был прост как два цента, и так же легко оправдался. Маркет-Шипборо в самом деле был маленьким городком, и все давно были в курсе проблемы Кингдома и его старого приятеля Теда, владельца бара "Офигевшая утка". Связана она была с завещанием недавно умершего дедули Теда, и бармен сам поведал эту историю братьям, зашедшим к нему в бар. Который, кстати, оказался весьма неплохим, но, к огромному огорчению Дина, там не подавали бургеров ни в каком виде. Бармен Тед был похож на модель журнала GQ, воспитанную в деревне и имевшую три класса образования церковно-приходской школы. Будь в нем хоть капля уверенности в себе - и он мог бы трахать красивейших женщин планеты. Вместо этого Тед безуспешно бегал за воспитательницами местного детского сада, на досуге подсчитывал убытки от бара и участвовал в соревнованиях по прыжкам с шестом через сточную канаву.

Изредка ему денег подкидывал дедуля, веселый старичок. Имя Брайан Браун, наверное, обязывало к веселью. И вот некоторое время назад дедуля Брайан неожиданно склеил ласты. В своем стиле – проводя время с не менее веселой женщиной не слишком тяжелого поведения. Тед погоревал, но быстро утешился при мысли о скором наследстве. Тем более, что окончательный вариант завещания, по которому все отходило ему, был составлен совсем недавно. 

Но между Тедом и наследством внезапно встала некая миссис Уайт, экономка его деда. Она объявила, что завещание у нее. И что она отдаст его – если получит определенное вознаграждение. Иначе в силу вступит более ранее завещание, по которому весельчак Брайан Браун все свои деньги жертвовал публичной библиотеке Маркет-Шипборо. Теперь перед беднягой Тедом стоял нелегкий выбор – чтобы раздобыть денег, он должен был продать "Офигевшую утку". Для него это было крушением его привычного образа жизни. Вся его жизнь вертелась вокруг барной стойки. Адвокат Кингдом всячески старался помочь своему приятелю и клиенту по совместительству, однако все его попытки разбивались о желание миссис Уайт обзавестись новым белым домиком с остроконечной красной крышей. И Тед практически смирился с тем, что ему в любом случае придется распроститься с любимой "Уткой" - отдать или ненасытной экономке, или судебным приставам за долги, которые он нахватал в надежде на дедушкино наследство. 

\- Так что мы будем делать? - поинтересовался Сэм у Дина, когда они уже растянулись на своих кроватях в номере пансиона вдовы Фэсби.

\- Хм... - Дин перевернулся на живот, положив руки под подбородок. - Я хочу попозже встретиться с госпожой Уайт. Мне шепнули, что она теперь каждый вечер отирается в заведении Теда. Бедняга поит и кормит ее бесплатно. Хочу лично побеседовать с этой клушей.

\- Ну, поговоришь ты с ней, а дальше что? - пробурчал Сэм. На него наконец навалилась усталость: первый день в Англии оказался богат на события. - Ты предложишь ей деньги, а потом подделаешь чек? Сильно сомневаюсь, что здесь покатят наши чеки...

\- Почему обязательно деньги? - Дин сел на кровати и показательно расправил плечи. - Есть и другая валюта. Что только не отдадут женщины за доброе слово... и дело.

Сэм тоже сел - усталость как рукой сняло:  
\- Ты что, собираешься с ней... Да ей сорок с чем-то лет! 

\- Ну, не шестьдесят же с чем-то, - самоуверенно ответил Дин. - Женщины с возрастом становятся только... опытнее.

\- Извращенец! - убежденно произнес Сэм. И замолчал. Ему было неприятно думать о Дине, который - пусть даже ради дела - будет с незнакомой женщиной... Хоть бы она оказалась не только жадной, но и принципиальной, что ли. В номере повисла неловкая тишина.

Дин краем глаза разглядывал лицо брата. Нет, конечно, младший был очень ничего... хотя, безусловно, ни в коем разе не симпатичнее его самого.

\- Сэм, - начал он как можно безразличнее, - а у тебя никогда не возникало мыслей... ну. Про секс между братьями.

Дин впервые поднял эту тему. Про мужчин они в свое время говорили - и не раз. В основном, тема поднималась, когда кто-нибудь из них был пьян. А то и оба сразу. Они уже выяснили, что у Сэма во время учебы в Стэнфорде был опыт, который даже можно было бы назвать довольно удачным, но вовремя появилась Джессика. "Она избавила меня от жалкой участи стать голубым", - со смехом тогда сказал Сэм, и Дину не захотелось спрашивать, как отреагировал бедолага, которому дали от ворот поворот. Он даже не поинтересовался, как его звали, но иногда - редко! - ловил себя на мысли, каков он был, тот парень, понравившийся Сэму настолько... У самого Дина опыт ограничивался парой случаев, про которые даже не стоило и вспоминать - потому что по такой пьяни было уже все равно, кто тебе отсасывает, парень или девица. Парень даже лучше, он уж точно поймет, что такое количество промилле в крови не способствует хорошей эрекции.

Сэм повернулся, чтобы лучше видеть брата. 

\- Тебя больше интересуют абстрактные братья или конкретно мы?

Дин почувствовал, что его лицо заливается краской, а уши начинают пылать. Черт, вот дерьмо, зачем он только спросил об этом? А Сэм, похоже, собирается затеять серьезный разговор. Нет, тысячу раз нет. Дин к такому разговору не готов и никогда не будет готов. Он вскочил с кровати и метнулся в ванную, по пути буркнув:  
\- Никто. Забудь.

И прежде чем включить в душе максимальный напор, услышал брошенное вслед:  
\- А ведь я в детстве твою задницу не подтирал...

Дин подставил лицо под прохладные, колючие струи воды и отказался думать, что значила последняя фраза. Он предпочел думать о том, насколько противной может оказаться мисс Уайт.

В пансион Дин вернулся под утро. От него несло спиртным - но не крепким алкоголем, а каким-то несерьезным пойлом. Ерундой вроде шампанского или мартини, от которой только голова начинает болеть через час. Сэм открыл брату дверь и сразу же направился обратно, к своей кровати. Дин прошел в номер, постоял, покачиваясь с носка на пятку, а затем спросил:  
\- Ну чего?.. Ты не хочешь поинтересоваться, как все прошло?

\- А чего интересоваться? - ответил глухо Сэм из-под одеяла. - У тебя и так все на лице написано. Ну как, не слишком противно было?

Если Дин и собирался что-то рассказать, то сейчас он накрепко сжал зубы. Он быстро прошел к кровати, по пути задев что-то ногой. "Что-то" знакомо звякнуло. 

\- Прямо с утра идем к Кингдому, - буркнул он. - Вдруг мы еще успеем опередить одну из посылок? Конечно, вряд ли, одну уже получили... А, ладно. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Сэм не ответил. Дин лег, повозился и попытался заснуть, однако сон так и не шел к нему. Пахнущая миллионом стирок наволочка неприятно терлась о щеку. Через полчаса Дин начал дремать. Но, прежде чем провалиться в свои кошмары, в сереющем свете утра он увидел то, обо что споткнулся. Это была пепельница, полная окурков.   
Сэм курил, только если ему было очень плохо...

***

Глория, открыв дверь, подозрительно оглядела братьев Хэнсонов:  
\- Вы вчера здесь что-то забыли?

Тот же вопрос задал им и адвокат Кингдом, когда они вошли в его кабинет. 

\- Страшная мисс Уайт... - небрежно сказал Дин, вынимая из внутреннего кармана завещание мистера Брауна. - Вы просто не знали, что нужно предлагать.

Сэм подтвердил слова брата кривой улыбкой и подвинул к Кингдому блокнот и ручку.

\- Вы убили мисс Уайт? - заботливо спросил Кингдом, потянувшись к стоявшему на столе телефону. 

Дин поиграл бровями:  
\- Нет. Нужно уметь обращаться с женщинами. Я так и думал, что вы в Старом Свете погрязли в условностях. Действовать надо просто, а если ходить вокруг да около, рыбка может сорваться с крючка.

Пока адвокат внимательно изучал подпись под двумя листами завещания, Дин пытался поймать взгляд младшего брата. Однако Сэм смотрел куда угодно, но не на него, - за окно, где опять красовалось идиллически голубое небо, на диплом Кингдома, на самого адвоката, теребящего кривой нос. Дин нутром чувствовал: что-то неладно, но никак не мог понять, что именно.

Тут Кингдом положил завещание Брауна на стол и крикнул:  
\- Лайл! Лайл, позвони Тэду...

Моментально дверь распахнулась, и влетел Андерсон, у которого взъерошенность, похоже, была фирменным знаком. В руке он держал трубку радиотелефона.

\- А я уже! - победно завопил он. - Похоже, в "Офигевшей утке" сегодня всем наливают бесплатно!

Кингдом кивнул и взял ручку. С минуту он писал в Сэмовом блокноте, затем подвинул его братьям. Дин оказался проворнее и первым схватил блокнот. Против ожидания, младший не выразил по этому поводу никаких эмоций. Скрестив руки на груди, он спокойно смотрел, как брат читает написанное, а затем недоуменно ерошит короткие волосы на затылке. Но когда Дин поднял глаза и спросил растерянно:  
\- Эй, а Кардифф в каком штате? - Сэм отвесил ему подзатыльник и рассмеялся - странным, неестественным смехом.

\- Боюсь, это не штат в Америке, это в Уэльсе, - вежливо ответил Кингдом.

Дин развел руками:  
\- Да, с географией у меня всегда в школе было сложно. Зато я с лету могу сказать, в каком штате находится любой американский город, который вы назовете. И, скорее всего, назову вам имя самой красивой девушки в этом городе!

\- Закругляйся с этим цирком! - внезапно зло бросил Сэм. - Нам пора догонять посылки. Можешь и дальше рассказывать про своих девиц, а я пошел собирать вещи.

Дин только повернулся к нему, чтобы сказать - вещи-то они собирают за десять минут... но не успел, младшего уже не было. Черт возьми, нельзя же так уходить, надо было раскланяться с адвокатом, который, как назло, что-то еще говорит и спрашивает.

Когда он выбежал из кабинета, входная дверь за Сэмом захлопнулась. Дин выругался. И услышал вежливое покашливание. Он повернулся и увидел, что в холле сидит не только Глория - на столе пристроилась странная женщина в коротком платье. Это была отчаянно молодящаяся дама с худым костистым лицом и гладко причесанными волосами. 

\- Знаете, - задумчиво произнесла она, - а мне всегда казалось, что Питер неравнодушен к нашему младшему братцу.

\- Беатрис! - шокированно произнесла Глория.

Незнакомка соскочила со стола и, качая бедрами, пошла прочь.

\- Простите, господин Хэнсон, - искренне сказала секретарша. Дин пожал плечами - он не понял, за что она извинялась.

Он не собирался об этом задумываться и позже, в пансионе миссис Фэбси. Дин был занят тем, что пытался разговорить Сэма, но тот решил хранить молчание упорнее, чем католические священники - невинность. Хотелось биться головой об стену - ну, блин, что еще сделать, чтобы младший перестал изображать из себя статую Свободы? Отчаявшись, Дин предложил:  
\- Давай, что ли, сходим к Теду, он наверняка нальет.

И Сэм кивнул - понял, что если он и от этого откажется, серьезных разборок не избежать.

К их удивлению, в "Офигевшей утке" было тихо. Несколько посетителей сидели с такими траурными выражениями на лицах, что, казалось, они пришли сюда на поминки. Винчестеры приземлились у стойки, намереваясь поговорить с барменом. Тед кивнул им, но продолжал разглядывать широкий шелковый галстук, который держал в руках.  
\- Я думал, что тут у тебя пир горой, - удивленно сказал Сэм. - Ты что, решил зажать наследство?

\- Не, я думаю, коричневый галстук не пойдет к синей рубашке, - невпопад сокрушенно ответил Тэд.

\- Определенно не пойдет, - согласился Сэм. - Но я не понимаю, причем тут рубашка.

Тэд махнул рукой и скорбно посмотрел на братьев, устроившихся у стойки:  
\- Нужно благопристойно выглядеть на суде. Чтобы не сразу решили упечь меня за решетку.

Вопросительные взгляды братьев были без слов понятны.

\- Садитесь за столик, - сокрушенно вздохнул Тед. - и я вам все расскажу.

Много времени грустное повествование Теда не заняло. Да, он заполучил настоящее завещание дедули Брауна. Вот только пользы оно ему никакой не принесло. Дедуля завещал ему свое состояние, заключавшееся в сплошных долгах. Если внук примет его - точно разорится. Поэтому все, что оставалось Теду сейчас - отказаться от такого сомнительного наследства и попытаться сдержать кредиторов, которые, словно ястребы, накинутся на "Офигевшую утку", едва проведают о случившемся. Винчестерам же оставалось только посочувствовать Теду. Тот ушел на свое рабочее место со словами: "Если Питер ничего не сможет сделать, то тут уже никто ничего не сделает".

\- Тогда понятно, почему мисс Уайт с такой готовностью отдала завещание, - вздохнул Дин. - Да еще и сказала, что ей уже становится неудобно выпивать за счет Теда. По ходу, она уже давно собиралась ему всучить эту бумагу, недаром все время с собой таскала...

\- Погоди, - резко перебил его Сэм, - так вы где трахались, прямо в баре, что ли?

\- Э, парень, ты чего? - отмахнулся Дин. - Упаси боже еще с ней трахаться. Я вытянул из нее завещание после трех часов болтовни и десятка коктейлей.

Сэм замер, уперев взгляд в стол. Затем поднял голову - на его лице сияла широченная, очень искренняя улыбка:  
\- Дин, ты хочешь выпить "Мартеля"?

Дин бухнул ладони на стол:  
\- Офигеть, мы ожили, да? Во-первых, мы завтра едем в Уэльс, а я не хочу щеголять выхлопом. Во-вторых, я не понял, с чего это вдруг такая резкая перемена в поведении. А в-третьих, у тебя все равно нет денег на "Мартель".

Сэм выслушал его, покивал головой и сказал:  
\- Ну что, значит, придется завтра ехать очень осторожно, чтобы не тормознули.


	3. Мистер Фишмен

В Кардифф Винчестеры предсказуемо опоздали. Еще в дороге у Дина зародилось такое подозрение, в самом городе переросшее в уверенность. Пока Сэм комментировал виды самого крупного города Уэльса, который, по его мнению, ничем не отличался от любого занюханного городка в Иллинойсе, Дин мрачно молчал.

По написанному Кингдомом адресу Винчестеры обнаружили большой дом без балконов с широкими лестницами и узкими лестничными клетками. В квартире 14-Б никого не оказалось. Дин, привычно приосанившись, пошел к соседней двери: время обеденное, но дома вполне могла оказаться хозяйка-домохозяйка. Так и случилось. Однако маленькая симпатичная блондинка лет двадцати не совсем гостеприимно встретила Дина.

\- Ты из дружков Стоктона? - нелюбезно спросила она, оглядев с ног до головы и задержав взгляд на широком ремне с массивной пряжкой. - Совсем потерялся в реальности? Твой приятель три дня назад откинул копыта. И не скажу, чтобы была чрезвычайно этим расстроена. Так что если есть еще кто-то из его расфуфыренных дружков, кто не знает об этом, то можешь тоже их порадовать. Все узнал, что хотел? Вот и проваливай! Если вздумаешь руки протянуть - позвоню в полицию, в специальный третий отдел, который здесь расследованиями занимается. У меня теперь есть там знакомые! - и она злорадно уперла кулак в грудь посетителя. Дин потерял дар речи: ничего себе встреча!

В этот момент из-за его спины вышел Сэм:  
\- Простите, мисс, я не совсем в курсе того, о чем вы говорите. Мы не друзья мистеру Стоктону, более того - мы в жизни его не видели. И, похоже, уже не увидим.

Девушка растерялась. Сэм в клетчатой рубахе, с добродушной улыбкой, видимо, не подходил под категорию "расфуфыренных приятелей" соседа.

\- Вы не друзья Стива? - уточнила она.

\- Мы только сейчас узнали, что его зовут Стив, - заверил девушку Сэм. - Видимо, вам он не очень нравился? - свой вопрос Сэм подкрепил контрольным "выстрелом" в сердце, улыбнувшись еще шире. Бедняжка заалела и смущенно сообщила, что ее зовут Дебби.

Стив Стоктон оказался редкостной сволочью. Недаром в его роду были лжесвидетели. От своей супруги он гулял направо и налево, несмотря на то, что именно деньги жены лежали в основе их финансового благополучия. Несколько раз Стив приставал и к Дебби. А когда она пожаловалась его жене, обвинил девушку в том, что та сама приставала к нему!

\- Подумать только, я - к этому лысому козлу! - возмущалась Дебби.

Но три дня назад Стоктона нашли мертвым. В собственной квартире, где он остался ночевать один - супруга уехала с детьми к маме.

\- Это она полиции сказала, что просто "в гости", а на самом деле про очередное похождение мужа узнала, - пояснила Дебби.

По виду Стива, вернее, того, что от него осталось, было похоже, что прямо в квартире с ним устроил разборки тигр. Либо лев. Это, конечно, полный бред, потому что Дебби услышала бы шум в соседней квартире. Но там всю ночь было тихо. Абсолютно тихо, Стив даже не включал своих любимых фильмов, наполнявших этаж звуками борделя. В общем, по мнению Дебби, это было странно, очень странно. Наверное, к такому же выводу пришла и полиция, и расследованием убийства занялся какой-то специальный третий отдел, а обычную полицию на порог не пускают. Можно ли увидеться с вдовой Стоктона?

\- Его как раз сейчас хоронят, на городском кладбище, - сказала Дебби. - Все родственники там. Миссис Стоктон тоже. Хотя я бы, на ее месте, закатила праздничный ужин в ресторане. 

Выяснив у Дебби местонахождение городского кладбища, братья помчались туда - чтобы успеть к тому самому моменту, как гроб с телом Стива Стоктона под траурную музыку опускали в могилу. Провожающих на похороны Стоктона пришло не слишком много - несколько престарелых миссис, из тех, кто не пропускает чужих похорон, пара "расфуфыренных приятелей" и заплаканная женщина с двумя детьми - явно супруга. Никаких других женщин попрощаться с покойником не пришло. Видимо, как и Дебби, никто не испытывал горя по поводу преждевременной кончины Стоктона.

\- Знаешь, - шепотом сказал Сэм, наклонясь к Дину, - хотя мы видели демонов и знаем, что существует загробный мир, я не могу сказать, что по-настоящему верую. Я чувствую себя верующим только тогда, когда играет похоронный реквием. Каждый раз так.

Когда церемония была закончена, Винчестеры устремились к вдове.

У миссис Стоктон, полной, но красивой женщины лет сорока, на лице застыло выражение: да вы все меня разыгрываете! Бедняга постоянно оглядывалась в сторону гроба, как будто боялась, что ее почивший муж со злорадным хохотом сейчас воспрянет из мертвых. Она еще раз поглядела на свежую могилу, когда Дин выразил сочувствие. Да, сказала она, Стивену недавно прислали откуда-то красивую шкатулку. Та осталась в их квартире. Нет, она не знает, забрала ли шкатулку полиция. Нет, она никогда в жизни больше не переступит порог той квартиры. Да, она с удовольствием продаст антикварам из Америки шкатулку - пусть они обратятся к ней... потом... когда-нибудь. Когда будет закончено расследование, она примет наследство и придет в себя после этого кошмара.

Извинившись, братья поспешно отошли от вдовы.

\- Понял? - сказал Дин. - Наплыва родственников в квартиру можно не опасаться. Пойдем-ка туда и спасем нашу бедную шкатулочку.

Дверь в квартиру Стоктонов оказалась открытой. Длинный темный коридор вел в большую комнату, где находились люди. Они были одеты в гражданское и совсем не похожи на полицейских. Сэм увидел меловые черты на полу, видимо, в Уэльсе местонахождение трупов отмечают так же, как в Америке. Вот только в этой квартире был обведен не один большой силуэт, а несколько маленьких частей. «Призрак здорово порезвился с любвеобильным Стивом», - хмыкнул про себя Сэм. 

Взгляд Дина был прикован к небольшой старинной шкатулке - ее сестру-близнеца Сэм забрал с подоконника придорожного мотеля несколько дней назад.

\- Привет, - Дин поднял руку. Человек, стоявший со шкатулкой в руках, поднял голову. Винчестер остолбенел - такого странного полицейского... мужчины он никогда не видел. На нем была надета старая военная шинель - такую можно увидеть разве что в фильмах про вторую мировую войну. Однако по состоянию сукна нельзя было сказать, что ее носили больше полувека. Самому человеку в шинели можно было дать и двадцать лет, и пятьдесят. В его внешности были и мужские, и женские черты. Такое лицо могло украсить обложки глянцевых журналов - с мальчишеской челкой и ямкой на подбородке. Но сейчас мужчина не улыбался, он был чертовски раздражен.

\- Я предупреждал полицию, что это дело Торчвуда, - недовольно произнес мужчина в шинели. - Здесь работают только наши люди. Покиньте, пожалуйста, это место.

\- Мы не из полиции, - сказал Дин. В его голове лихорадочно метались мысли. Он вспомнил, как Дебби упомянула загадочный "третий отдел". - Мы из... мы из Лос-Анджелеса. Пятый отдел.

\- Вы из Торчвуда-5? - недоверчиво переспросил тот. - Я не знал, что такой существует.

Дин небрежно пожал плечами:  
\- Начальство помешано на секретности. Я слышал про третий отдел, но не знал про вас ничего. Однако сейчас нам необходимо сотрудничать. Мы приехали, чтобы встретиться с вами. Я - Дин Геффен. А это Сэм... Лейбел.

Сэм только помахал ладонью, запоминая свой новый псевдоним.

\- Капитан Джек Харкнесс, - парень в шинели протянул Дину руку, сверкнув, наконец, белоснежной улыбкой.

\- Капитан? Капитан чего? - обалдело спросил Сэм, подошедший сзади. - Вы моряк?

\- Капитан военно-воздушных сил, - недовольно ответил Харкнесс. - Вы там в Торчвуде-5 вообще ничего не слышали обо мне, что ли?

Дин изобразил виноватую улыбку и развел руками. В этот момент вперед вышла симпатичная черноволосая девушка:  
\- Но мы же тоже до недавнего времени вообще ничего не знали о Торчвуде-5, Джек. Парни, я Гвен. А наш начальник просто очень помешан на всеобщей любви к своей особе.

\- Бывает, - понимающе кивнул Сэм, покосившись на Дина.

\- Парень в костюме - Янто, - продолжила Гвен. - Он преданный фанат нашего начальника.

Молодой брюнет, затянутый в строгий черный костюм, кивнул им, а потом спросил:  
\- Вы тоже из 51-го века?

Дин и Сэм переглянулись. Шутка была непонятная, но забавная.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Сэм. - Мы всего лишь из 45-го.

Странно, но, похоже, новые знакомые приняли этот факт к сведению - и больше ничего.

\- Так что понадобилось Торчвуду-5 в Кардиффе? - Джек Харкнесс задал, наконец, главный вопрос. История у Дина уже была готова:  
\- Преступление, которое вы сейчас расследуете. Оно сходно с тем, что произошло несколько дней назад в США. Мужчина в мотеле погиб абсолютно так же. Мельчайшие детали совпадают. Да, преступления разъединены океаном и сроком в несколько дней. Но убийца вполне успел бы пересечь Атлантику за это время.

\- А, может быть, убийц было несколько, - сказала Гвен.

\- Это невозможно, - покачал головой Дин. - Говорю же, преступления совершенно одинаковые.

\- Потому что одинаковые преступники, - уперто повторила девушка.

Капитан Харкнесс поднял руки ладонями вверх, давая понять, что он сам все объяснит.

\- Мы сразу подумали, что дело нечисто, когда услышали сообщение, - рассказывал Джек, улыбаясь при этом почему-то только Дину. - В первые минуты после обнаружения тела полиция вызвала подмогу. По состоянию трупа они решили, что речь идет о сбежавшем из зоопарка или цирковой труппы хищнике. Мы перехватили вызов на полицейской волне и сразу же заподозрили, что это поработали вивилы.

\- Кто? - переспросил Сэм. Пялящийся на брата Харкнесс становился ему все более неприятен, и он хотел отвлечь его. - Это ваша местная банда?

\- Вивилы? - лицо Джека внезапно приобрело странное выражение.- Вы в Америке не знаете о вивилах?

Сэм растерялся, но тут в ход пошла коронная улыбка старшего брата:  
\- Мы вообще ничего не знаем о вашем отделе Торчвуда. И никаких вивилов у нас нет.

\- Странно, я думал, что эти инопланетные бомжи заполонили всю Землю.

Сэм крякнул. Инопланетные, ага. У кого-то здесь явно не в порядке с мозгами. Брошенный на него взгляд брата подтвердил: тот тоже заподозрил, что они столкнулись не с серьезной секретной организацией, а с компанией придурков, помешанных на «Икс-файлах», или как они тут, в Уэльсе, называются. Ладно, таким можно и правду выложить - вряд ли они поверят.

\- На самом деле, мы уверены, что вивилы тут ни при чем, - сказал спокойно Дин. - Убийства связаны со шкатулками. В нашем случае на месте преступления обнаружена точно такая же вещица, как и та, что вы держите в руках. Причина всего кроется в них.

Моментально сладко улыбающийся дурачок исчез. Перед братьями оказался совершенно другой капитан Харкнесс: жесткий, спокойный, очень умный.

\- Теперь другой разговор, - сказал Джек. - А то я уже решил сдать вас полиции. Ну что ж, значит, шкатулка. Мы не сразу поняли, что дело именно в ней. Однако расследование показало, что перед смертью Стоктон ее рассматривал. Сначала мы решили, что это просто совпадение: мало ли что убитый мог держать в руках, когда убийца подошел к нему. Но когда мы приносили в Хаб эту шкатулку, реакция вивилов на нее была невероятной. Это не просто шкатулка. К тому же, в нашем убийстве был еще один невероятный аспект...

\- Оно произошло в закрытой комнате, - негромко сказал Дин. Команда "третьего отдела" разом посмотрела на них.

\- Мы договорим в Хабе, - резко сказал Харкнесс. Братья кивнули. Куда бы их ни звали, если там будет шкатулка - значит, это место для них.

Но то, что кардиффские психи называли Хабом, Винчестеров поразило. Через скромный офис туристической фирмы их провели в огромное помещение, которое, судя по всему, уходило вниз на несколько этажей. Оно сверху донизу было напичкано аппаратурой, о предназначении большей части которой братья могли только догадываться. Но оба, понятное дело, изобразили абсолютное равнодушие и привычку к подобным вещам. У Дина получалось лучше - Сэму не хватало разве что высунутого от любопытства языка.

\- Я вам покажу, что имел в виду, говоря о странной реакции вивилов на шкатулку, - сказал капитан Харкнесс. - Пойдемте к ним.

\- Ну, пойдемте, - пожал плечами Дин. И, улучив секунду, шепнул Сэму: - Уверен, у них там расплодились какие-нибудь безобидные полтергейсты, которых запросто можно шугануть святой водой. Но, если что, стоит поддержать версию об инопланетянах. Главное - заполучить шкатулку.

Сэм только кивнул. Они оказались на одном из нижних этажей и увидели сбоку ряд камер, как в средневековых тюрьмах - похожих на пещеры, за толстыми частыми решетками. Запоры в них, правда, были вполне современными, кодовыми. Парень со странным именем Янто щелкнул замком. Дин мельком увидел скрючившееся в углу камеры существо - точь-в-точь "выдыхающийся" полтергейст. Пробормотав: "Знаем мы ваших инопланетян", - он оттолкнул с пути замешкавшегося Джека и смело шагнул внутрь, нашаривая во внутреннем кармане фляжку с освященной водой. Однако вместо сморщенной мордочки грустного старичка, которая обычно бывала у мелких полтергейстов, лишившихся дома, Дин увидел перед собой тупую морду невероятно уродливого существа. В маленьких глазках светилась неприкрытая злоба, а во рту, широко открытом, наличествовала по крайней мере сотня зубов длиной со столовый нож.Дин не успел отвернуть крышку - с испугу он швырнул в монстра закрытую фляжку. Существо оторопело от неожиданности, а Винчестер рванулся вон из клетки, влетев в объятья Сэма. Младший удержал не такое уж и легкое тело старшего брата, он сам пребывал в шоке. Через несколько секунд оба пришли в себя - Сэм неловко оттолкнул братца, тот, словно ошпаренный, отскочил от него на несколько метров. Братья в панике посмотрели в камеру, но монстр не атаковал. Он лежал на полу, свернувшись в клубок, закрыв голову руками, а над ним со шкатулкой в руках стоял капитан Харкнесс. И чудовище явно боялось не самого капитана, а того, что было у него в руках.

\- Вот видите, - уже наверху сказал капитан Джек, сияя рекламной улыбкой, - наши вивилы боятся этой штуковины, как будто внутри все демоны ада.

Дин и Сэм переглянулись - англичанин не понимал, насколько близок к истине. Тем временем глава Торчвуда-3, словно волшебник-бармен, вытащил из ниоткуда литровую бутыль, стакан и налил в него виски на три пальца. Затем толкнул стаканом в плечо Сэма, следившего за Дином, который с недоумением рассматривал до сих пор дрожавшие пальцы:  
\- Держи, Лейбел. Дай выпить своему парню, а то у него руки слишком штормит, чтобы удержать выпивку.

Сэм машинально взял протянутый стакан, отдал Дину, который так же машинально опрокинул его в себя. И, лишь проглотив виски, тот возмутился - хором с братом:  
\- Он не мой парень!

Джек на пару секунд застыл. Затем, обернувшись, схватил за рукав стоявшего рядом парня по имени Янто, подтащил к себе и быстро поцеловал. Несчастный не ожидал такого нападения, поэтому дернулся, и поцелуй пришелся в уголок рта.

\- Тогда вам остается только посочувствовать, - вздохнул он и налил виски себе. - Жаль, что то лекарство с Альтаира, полностью излечивающее слепоту, не действует на землян. Ну что ж, вы познакомились с вивилами, думаю, пора познакомиться со всей командой Торчвуда. Нас на самом деле пятеро, но где носит нашу замечательную парочку, можно угадать только с помощью выборки случайных чисел. Или предвидением. Вы не страдаете комплексом Кассандры?

\- Не надо предвидения, - девушка по имени Гвен стояла, протягивая Харкнессу трубку радиотелефона. - Я и так все знаю.

Дин обреченно посмотрел на трубку: может, это новейший аппарат для угадывания будущего? Сэм сграбастал его за плечи и, приобняв, прижал к себе.

\- Это Фишмен, - сказала тихо Гвен. - У него Тош и Оуэн. Он требует за них выкуп.

Джек встрепенулся:  
\- Ого, наш плохой мальчик снова решил похулиганить? Что ж, пойдем выручать Тошико. Да, и Оуэна, конечно же.

Когда они снова оказались на первом уровне, Дин перевел дух. Он облегченно выдохнул и тут же замер, уставившись наверх, под потолок - тот в Хабе был на высоте футов пятнадцати, не меньше. Сэм толкнул его в плечо: ну ты чего? Дин очнулся и, повернувшись к Харкнессу, растянул губы в улыбке:  
\- Наверное, нам не стоит вмешиваться в ваши дела? Мы подождем здесь.

Тот пожал плечами:  
\- Ну как хотите, конечно, и без вас справимся, - и направился к выходу. Дин недоумевающе проводил взглядом его стройную фигуру со шкатулкой под мышкой:  
\- Эй, а зачем вам эта... улика по делу Стоктона?

\- Хочу проверить, как на нее отреагирует Фишмен.

\- Замечательная идея! - моментально среагировал Сэм. - Мистер Геффен, нам будет очень интересно посмотреть на методы работы третьего отдела!

Дин с энтузиазмом закивал головой. Джек Харкнесс сделал приглашающий жест рукой и отвернулся, пряча улыбку.

Когда они очутились на улице, Дин уныло спросил у Сэма:  
\- Ты видел, что летало там под потолком? По-моему, это был дракон. Настоящий.

\- Не, - беззаботно пожал плечами Сэм и улыбнулся, - мне кажется, это всего-навсего птеродактиль.

"Всего-навсего, ага", - бормотал про себя Дин, забираясь в машину, которую Янто гордо отрекомендовал им как Торчмобиль. Этот агрегат, конечно же, удостоился бы самого пристального внимания автолюбивого Дина, но на фоне вивилов и конечно-же-птеродактиля он просто померк.

По пути Джек что-то объяснял своим подчиненным, каждые десять секунд поглядывая на Дина. Но тот не обращал на это внимания, занятый собственными переживаниями.

\- Ты думаешь, инопланетяне в самом деле существуют? - спросил он Сэма, заглядывая в глаза. Тот прошептал, жарко дыша брату в ухо:  
\- Может быть, это специальные уэльсские инопланетяне. Мне все равно. Главное сейчас - умыкнуть шкатулку.

Дин посмотрел на него так, словно Сэм возвестил ему откровение господне. Но сказал при этом, конечно: "Ну ты и придурок".

Торчмобиль затормозил, и вся команда высыпала наружу. Братья увидели трехэтажное современное здание, с большой вывеской "Гармония" и окнами-иллюминаторами по первому этажу. Харкнесс направлялся прямо к нему, полы расстегнутой шинели пафосно развевались за спиной. Однако он отправился не к парадному входу, а остановился рядом с неприметной железной дверью, похожей на служебный вход. Винчестеров подтолкнула Гвен, незаметно подошедшая сзади:  
\- Вы что, передумали идти?

\- Вроде нет, - осторожно сказал Дин. - А куда это мы приехали?

\- Какой-то фитнес-центр, - Гвен помахала руками, изображая что-то вроде плавания. Девушка явно предпочитала язык жестов. - Ну, понимаете, бассейн. Фишмен, конечно же, живет рядом с водой. В технических помещениях внизу. Идемте, давайте.

И они побежали вслед за капитаном Джеком. На ходу Дин шепотом передразнил девушку: "Да, Фишмен, конечно же, живет рядом с водой. А нам с тобой, Сэм, совершенно необходимо жить над оружейной лавкой". Очутившись у двери, братья помедлили, но в это время Янто, даже на поимку преступника отправившийся в официальном костюме, открыл дверь и указал головой, куда идти. Дин последовал туда. Похоже, Янто обладал способностью появляться и исчезать совершенно незаметно. 

Под бассейном отчетливо пахло сыростью, но на бетонных стенах не было видно потеков воды. Шаги гулко отдавались в огромном пустом помещении, где только по стенам располагались лабиринты труб. В дальнем углу стояли два стула, к которым были привязаны молодой мужчина и хрупкая девушка-японка. Видимо, они и были заложниками. Но не члены "Торчвуда-3" привлекли внимание Дина. Он впился глазами в того, кто взял заложников. Издалека ему казалось, что у мужчины просто такая причудливая прическа из длинных волос, но, по мере приближения, становилось ясно, что это... рыбий хвост.

\- Это - Фишмен? - спросил слабым голосом Дин, глядя на существо, у которого над вполне человеческими плечами торчала большая рыбья голова. - Человек-рыба? Очешуеть просто.

\- Ну, он очешуел уже очень давно, - приветливо улыбнулся капитан Джек. - Говорят, представители этой инопланетной расы живут по 300 лет, в данный момент людям пока до них далеко.

На звук голосов Фишмен обернулся.

\- Капитан Харкнесс! - взвизгнул рыбочеловек, хотя, по идее, должен был быть немым. - Я отпущу твоих людей только в обмен на моего братца Пита!

\- Черт! - выругался Джек вполголоса. - Его брата еще неделю назад мы распылили из той штуковины, прибывшей из семидесятого века через Разлом. Если бы мы знали, то не стали бы на нем проверять предназначение той трубки. 

Джек повысил голос, обращаясь уже к Фишмену:  
\- Кит! Давай поговорим спокойно! Может быть, обойдемся без экстрима? Мы с вами уживаемся в Кардиффе, я не хочу обращаться за помощью в общество рыболовов-любителей! 

Чешуя Фишмена и так была красной, но сейчас тот просто побагровел:  
\- Издеваешься? - прошипел он. - Ты не принимаешь меня всерьез?

\- Напротив, - покачал головой капитан Джек. - Просто пытаюсь разрядить обстановку.

\- Я могу доказать, что мои намерения очень серьезны! - Фишмен поднял руку с пистолетом, резко повернулся к Сэму и выстрелил. Дин бросился вперед. Но его опередил капитан Джек Харкнесс, который буквально за сотые доли секунды вырос перед мистером Лейбелом. В следующие сотые доли он полетел на спину, его голова взорвалась кровавым фонтаном. Фишмен целился Сэму в грудь, а Джеку пуля досталась в лицо и вышла навылет через затылок. Наверное, досталось бы на излете и Сэму, но тот присел от неожиданности, подхватывая Харкнесса, и смертоносный металл прожужжал рядом с его ухом.

Дин схватил брата за шкирку и чуть не швырнул его метра на три, к большим трубам у стены. За ними вполне могла спрятаться пара человек. Сэм продолжал держать под мышки тело Джека Харкнесса и не отпустил его, даже оказавшись в укрытии. На него словно напал столбняк, он без слов смотрел на застреленного мужчину. Не то, чтобы Сэм раньше никогда не видел мертвых людей – ему и самому приходилось убивать. Но он впервые держал на руках человека, который погиб вместо него. Вот так запросто шагнул под пулю - и все. Не брат, не друг, просто человек, которого он сегодня увидел первый, а вышло, что и последний раз в жизни. Сэм опустился на колени, у него дрожали губы.

В этот момент подлетела Гвен, совершенно непочтительно пихнув тело погибшего начальника к стене. Она заняла позицию у самого угла и взяла под прицел Фишмена. Дин заметил, что Янто занял аналогичную позицию у соседней стены.

\- У вас есть оружие? - через плечо бросила Гвен.

\- Нет, - ответил Дин. Чужая страна, где они могли бы взять стволы? Сэм продолжал оцепенело молчать.

\- Плохо, - задумчиво произнесла Гвен. - Ну ладно, возьми пока пушку у Джека. В кобуре под левой рукой. Только отдашь ему, когда он придет в себя.

Дин печально покачал головой: похоже, общение с инопланетянами срывает крышу у нормальных людей. Безусловно, было жаль капитана Джека, и он был благодарен ему и все такое, но сейчас его волновал только Сэм. Он начал ощупывать плечи брата, спрашивая: не больно? Тот был не в силах даже покачать головой или кивнуть.

\- Забыла сказать, - спохватилась Гвен. - Джек у нас бессмертный. Так что минут через десять воскреснет.

И отвернулась, начав что-то кричать Фишмену. Дин не обратил внимания на ее слова. Он гладил Сэма по спине, пытаясь успокоить беднягу, находящегося на грани истерики. И делал это, пока Джек Харкнесс, которого Сэм продолжал сжимать в объятиях, не напрягся, выгнувшись, и не начал хватать ртом воздух.

Гвен мельком оглянулась и сказала:  
\- Джек, рыба ни на что не соглашается и требует брата.

\- Черт, я так и знал, - ответил недавний мертвец. Дин оцепенело смотрел на воскресшего Джека, который, болезненно морщась, потирал сросшуюся челюсть. - Ну ладно, сейчас я попробую на него воздействовать. А то у Оуэна и Тош от длительного сидения спины затекут.

Новоявленный Лазарь с кряхтением поднялся, сделал два приседания, затем с неудовольствием поинтересовался, у кого его пушка. Дин без слов отдал оружие владельцу, глядя на него, как загипнотизированный.

\- Послушай, я хочу просто поговорить, - Джек Харкнесс шагнул из-за угла к Фишмену и тут же влетел обратно. Его вынесла сила выстрела. Винчестеры, опешив, смотрели, как капитан упал на пол, распростершись, и на его и без того забрызганной кровью рубашке, аккурат в районе сердца, расцветало красное пятно.

\- Джек! Ну я же говорила! - всплеснула руками Гвен.

\- У него нет ограничения по количеству жизней, как в игрушках? - поинтересовался оживший, наконец, Сэм.

\- Нет, насколько я знаю, - ответила Гвен. - Но не стоит шутить на эту тему. Он воскресает, но ему все равно больно.

В этот момент раздался еще один выстрел - настолько неожиданный, что все вздрогнули. Это Янто у соседней стены выждал момент, когда рыбочеловек отвлечется на других визитеров, и воспользовался шансом. Пуля угодила Фишмену прямо в лоб. Рыбочеловек постоял немного, затем выронил из руки огромный, явно неземных технологий пистолет и рухнул. Гвен, с опаской пригибаясь, побежала к нему. Янто же, видимо, уверенный в своих стрелковых способностях, рванул к начальнику. 

Винчестеры с интересом смотрели на безжизненное тело у своих ног. На этот раз Джеку понадобилось меньше времени для того, чтобы прийти в себя. Когда глава Торчвуда-3 зашевелился, Сэм отчетливо выдохнул.

\- Ну и каково там, в загробном мире? - с интересом спросил Дин, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с капитаном Джеком, который, морщась, усиленно потирал грудь. Янто кинул на Винчестера быстрый, неприязненный взгляд. И перехвативший этот взгляд Дин внезапно почувствовал, что парень в строгом костюме может быть очень опасен.

\- Там темнота, - отозвался Джек Харкнесс. Видно было, что он старается быть легкомысленным и забавным, но именно сейчас это у него получается с трудом. - И... что-то бродит. Я надеюсь, что это красотка из стрип-шоу, которая ищет выключатель.

\- Эх, секвойи зеленые, я рассчитывал, по крайней мере, на адский огонь, - пробормотал Дин.

Джек ничего не ответил – уже отвлекся на Гвен, которая отвязывала двух пленников от стула. Встав с помощью Янто, он похромал к ним. С каждым шагом его походка становилась все легче и легче, пока Харкнесс практически не перешел на бег.

\- Оуэн, Тош, как вы? - спросил он, подлетая к бывшим пленникам. Мужчина, которого назвали Оуэном, мрачно ответил, потирая покрасневшие запястья:  
\- Неплохо, спасибо. Вас заждались. Что-то вы не торопились, с новыми приятелями развлекались?

\- Это... аааа... наши гости из Торчвуда-5, - сказал Джек. Оуэн мрачно уставился на Винчестеров и сотворил на лице что-то типа улыбки, которая бы испугала и Джейсона Вурхиза. 

Дин подошел к неподвижно лежавшему на полу рыбообразному существу, пнул его носком ботинка, для верности держа в поле зрения Джека Харкнесса. В случае чего, капитан смог бы заслонить их. По крайней мере, Дин на это рассчитывал.

\- Я был бы не прочь выпить, - сообщил он.

Оуэн, вздохнув, вынул из кармана фляжку и протянул Дину:  
\- Все не пей, ты здесь не один такой.

Тот глотнул и передал брату:  
\- Пей... Лейбел. Надо.

Сэм тоже глотнул, даже не поморщившись. Оуэн отобрал у него фляжку и сунул ее в карман:  
\- Так, гостям можно, а команда Торчвуда сейчас дружно помогает мне собирать рыбьи мозги и упаковывать рыбье тело! И не отлыниваем! Впрочем, гости тоже могут помочь!

Дин замотал головой:  
\- Не, знаете, в следующий раз. Мы, пожалуй, пойдем подышим свежим воздухом, да, Сэмми?

\- Да, Динни, - с ехидством ответил тот.

\- Ну-ну, - рассмеялся Джек Харкнесс, - наверное, вам понадобится немного проветриться после всех впечатлений. Идите, только далеко от машины не уходите.

И он напутственно шлепнул Дина по заднице, обтянутой джинсами. Старший Винчестер промолчал и поспешил к выходу. На улице солнце ударило в глаза, и братья некоторое время моргали, привыкая к яркому свету после полумрака подвала. Затем направились к Торчмобилю.

\- Он шлепнул тебя по заднице, - обвиняющим тоном сказал Сэм.

\- Ну, - пожал плечами Дин.

\- Он. Шлепнул. Тебя. По заду, - повторил настырный младший.

\- И что? - опять недоумевающе спросил Дин. - Что я должен был сделать? Завизжать?

\- Дать ему в его красивую морду, - мрачно предположил Сэм.

\- Мне кажется, что на парня, который сегодня уже два раза умирал, это не произвело бы особого впечатления. К тому же, Сэмми, нам с ним еще работать, я не хотел бы с самого начала портить отношения, - когда они подошли к Торчмобилю, Дин осекся. - А, может быть, нам и не придется долго с ним работать...

Он помахал рукой стоявшей у двери в подвал Гвен и прокричал, что они с Сэмом должны отлучиться на некоторое время по делам, а потом обязательно подъедут обратно в Хаб. Гвен помахала рукой в ответ и крикнула, что скажет об этом Джеку. Потом девушка жестами изобразила разговор по телефону: мол, звони, если что. Дин изобразил из себя китайского болванчика, усиленно кивающего головой, наклонился к автомобилю, взял с заднего сиденья свой пиджак и прогулочным шагом двинулся прочь. Младший брат последовал за ним, стараясь широкими плечами загородить Дина.  
\- Ты взял шкатулку? - еле слышно спросил Сэм.

\- Да, - кивнул Дин, прижимая к себе пиджак, в который было завернуто изделие Дэвидса.

\- Не понимаю, почему они ее швырнули на заднее сиденье машины, как будто это сломанная игрушка.

\- Мне все равно, - честно ответил старший. - Мне хватило впечатлений на всю оставшуюся жизнь, и я больше всего хотел бы сейчас оказаться в техасском баре и забыть про все нафиг.

Завернув за угол, они увидели широкую улицу с интенсивным автомобильным движением. Сэм немедленно бросился наперерез потоку машин, размахивая руками и призывая хоть кого-нибудь остановиться. Такси перед ним тормознуло почти сразу же. Влетев в машину, Сэм и Дин велели шоферу гнать в гостиницу. 

Братья не видели выглядывавших из-за угла фитнес-центра людей - мужчину и женщину. Они проводили взглядом такси и спокойно отправились обратно - к Торчмобилю. По пути Гвен спросила Джека:  
\- Так значит, они не из Торчвуда-5?

\- Нет, - улыбнулся Джек. - Совершенно точно. Я уверен, что никакого Торчвуда-5 не существует. Это было бы слишком для моих бедных нервов.

\- Тогда зачем ты позволил им стащить у нас шкатулку?

\- Ну, если им нужен этот кусок дерева, пусть они его забирают.

\- Но разве не она - причина убийства того неприятного типа...

\- Стоктона? Нет, конечно. Его наверняка разорвал вивил. И это очень неприятно - у нас бродит неучтенная особь. Надо усилить поиски.

\- Погоди, - в разговор вмешался подошедший Янто. - Зачем вообще ты притащил этих парней в Хаб, зачем им все показывал, если сразу понял, что они не те, за кого себя выдают?

Джек наморщил лоб. Почесал подбородок. Подвигал челюстью. В общем, сделал все, чтобы оттянуть ответ на этот вопрос. Может, за эти 25 секунд Янто Джонс забудет о своем вопросе? Судя по тяжелому взгляду, Янто забывать не собирался.

\- Это вовсе не связано с тем, что у мистера Геффена красивые глаза и губы, - быстро заговорил Джек. - Вовсе нет! Я просто подумал, смогут ли они раскрыться, признаться, совершить выход из подполья... черт! Янто! Ты забываешь, что меня сегодня уже два раза убивали!

\- Я случайно задел вас плечом, - сухо ответил Янто Джонс и занял сиденье водителя. 

Уже в Хабе, глядя, как Оуэн запихивает в Хранилище труп человекообразной рыбы, Джек Харкнесс спросил:  
\- Ты дал им реткон? 

\- Конечно, - оскорбился тот. - Я отлично помню инструкции. Зачем, по-твоему, я дал им выпить из своей фляги? Так бы я и стал наливать виски всем подряд.

\- Значит, через пару часов здорового сна они ничего не будут о нас помнить, - задумчиво сказал Джек. - А жаль. Мне вот вряд ли удастся забыть...

Янто вежливо поинтересовался, будет ли команда кофе. Вместо ответа капитан Харкнесс шлепнул его по заднице. Янто Джонс взвизгнул.


	4. Польза натурального загара

\- Хорошо, что Кингдом отдал нам шкатулку, которую не успел отправить, - вздохнул Сэм, входя в здание международного аэропорта Майами.

Дин задумался. Он точно знал, что из Европы они летят с одной из шкатулок. Но почему-то – так странно! – не мог как следует припомнить, когда именно адвокат из Маркет-Шипборо отдал ее. С другой стороны, важно ли это? 

\- Главное, чтобы ее в багаже не потеряли, - сварливо отозвался Дин. Ему еще было нехорошо после перелета. Еще хуже стало, когда он поднял глаза на табло, регистрировавшее время прибытия рейсов.

\- Это что за хрень? - бросил он Сэму. - Сегодня же пятнадцатое. Почему в этом сраном Майами уже шестнадцатое?

\- Наверное, это из-за часовых поясов, - предположил Сэм, на ходу пытаясь разобраться с билетами, багажными квитанциями и прочими бумажками, лежавшими у него в кармане.

Дин ничего не сказал, предпочтя поверить в объяснение брата. Не хотелось думать, что шкатулка могла "съесть" целый день. Он и так уже начинал побаиваться проклятую деревяшку.

\- Где там наш багаж? - недовольно буркнул Дин. - Смотри внимательнее. Не хватало еще потерять шкатулку в аэропорту. Мне совсем не улыбается перспектива снова скакать за ней в какой-нибудь Уэльс. Уэльс?.. Интересно, почему я сказал про Уэльс? Наверное, вчера в баре Теда перепил скотча.

Совет Дина оказался полезным. Повернувшись к транспортеру, Сэм заметил, как их сумку - с виду неприметную, но знакомую до каждого шва и заклепки - схватил невысокий кривоногий парень с выпирающей вперед нижней челюстью. Парнишка со своей добычей поспешил к выходу. Одетого в обычный джинсовый костюм, его вполне можно было принять за работника аэропорта. Сэм секунд пять следил за предприимчивым малым, затем резким жестом привлек внимание брата. Дину долго объяснять не понадобилось. Моментально оценив обстановку, он улыбнулся и прошептал:  
\- На раз-два-три?

Сэм кивнул. Ему необычайно нравилось, когда они действовали так слаженно. 

\- Три! - сказал Дин, и они, резво догнав похитителя, пошли в одном темпе с ним, сжав его с двух сторон плечами. Оба смотрели в разные стороны, как будто очутились рядом с парнишкой совершенно случайно. Тот растерянно взглянул на них, продолжая по инерции идти вперед, дернулся - но безрезультатно. Тогда Сэм спокойно взялся за ручки сумки и рывком освободил ее из хватки похитителя. Дин прошептал на ухо вора:  
\- Нехорошо так себя вести! Плохой, плохой мальчик! Поступи лучше в колледж, а не воруй багаж в аэропорту.

И братья, развернувшись, отправились обратно. Им надо было забрать еще одну сумку. Правда, Сэм не преминул заметить: "Значит, в колледж, да?" 

Покинув аэропорт, Винчестеры направились в прокат автомобилей.

\- Когда я уже сяду в свою детку? - простонал Дин. - Вот еще почему я ненавижу полеты в другие страны. «Импала» успевает остыть без меня.

\- Папа нам ее пригонит? - озабоченно осведомился Сэм.

\- Да, через пару дней, сейчас у него какие-то важные дела. Бедная моя детка, совсем застоялась! - сокрушался Дин.

\- Да ладно, может в прокате будет какая-нибудь «Импала» или другая модель «Шевроле», - попробовал утешить его Сэм. Дин возмутился такому святотатству:

\- О чем ты говоришь? Неужели какая-то тачка из проката сможет заменить мою малышку? Ты еще счастливому молодожену предложи к шлюхам сходить, мозгоправ хренов!

Сэм благоразумно промолчал. Ничего не сказал он и тогда, когда в прокате Дин, словно отъявленный мазохист, выбрал маленькую, ярко-красную "Тойоту". Служащий проката, подождав, пока Дин распишется, быстро сунул ему в руку ключ - сзади напирали туристы, прилетевшие в Майами развлечься. Был самый разгар пляжного сезона. Но, к радости завсегдатаев, удушающая жара немного спала, предоставив возможность работать, не опасаясь умереть от перегрева. Дин вышел из душного прокатного офиса и стащил с себя рубашку, оставшись в одной футболке:  
\- Эх, надо было брать тачку с открытым верхом. Может, подзагорел бы между делом.

Они завернули за здание, чтобы пройти к стоянке, а Сэм размышлял, что подумает Дин, если он скажет, что брат и так здорово загорел. По крайней мере, его кожа так классно контрастирует с белой футболкой... Эти раздумья настолько отвлекли его от происходящего вокруг, что он вернулся в реальность, только когда увидел на границе загорелой кожи с белым хлопком чужую руку. Узловатые пальцы с неприятно серой кожей и крючковатыми ногтями впивались в шею брата. А к сонной артерии, которая почему-то слишком заметно пульсировала на горле, прижались неестественно длинные зубы. Зубы вампира.

Сэм замер. Он знал, что за долю секунды эти клыки могут вспороть шею Дина - и тогда его брата ничто не спасет. Невероятно! Вампир напал на них посреди бела дня, под палящими лучами солнца. Но сейчас все в нем сосредоточилось на атаковавшем существе и на самом Дине, выгнувшемся назад и поднявшем руки в понятном всем жесте: "Я безоружен, я сдаюсь".

Вампир, продолжая сжимать руками шею Дина, поднял голову - и Сэм заморгал от неожиданности. Это был все тот же кривоногий парень с кабаньей челюстью из аэропорта! Тощий, маленький, нескладный, какой-то весь ущербный - и от этого кажущийся совсем сумасшедшим и опасным.

\- Слушайте внимательно, - прошипел кровосос. - Я ничего никому не сделаю, если вы будете послушными мальчиками.

Дин попытался что-то ответить, но Сэм бросил ему:  
\- Не шевелись! Не дергайся, вдруг у него зубы вонзятся случайно! Мы все сделаем, говори, что нужно.

Вампир довольно улыбнулся - получилось жутковато. 

\- Положи сумку на землю, - скомандовал он Сэму. - А теперь отойди в сторону. Так, хорошо. Я сейчас достану шкатулку, медленно отойду к своей машине и уеду. А вы будете стоять здесь еще десять минут и держать друг друга за задницы. Если вы двинетесь раньше - мой партнер, который за вами следит, отстрелит вам яйца. И тогда вам, любовнички, будет хреново трахаться...

\- Это кого ты назвал любовничками? - Сэм, поставивший сумку на землю, не успел разогнуться и замер, услышав возмущенный голос брата. Разозленный Дин вывернулся из вампирьей хватки, сцапал надоеду за шкирку и встряхнул. - Ты че, уху ел, что ли? Я тебе за такие намеки сейчас все зубы повышибаю!

Грозный секунду назад вампир покорно обвис у Винчестера в руках. Внезапно сзади раздался властный низкий голос:  
\- А ну, не трогай его! 

Обернувшись, Винчестеры увидели мчащуюся к ним приземистую девушку, которую вполне можно было перепутать с парнем. Длиной волос ее прическа могла соперничать с ежиком Дина, в широком скуластом лице было мало девичьего, такой же была и фигура - крепко сбитая, ширококостная, сильная. В правой руке девица держала арбалет, в левой - видимо, для убедительности - пистолет.

Она остановилась в трех шагах от них и, за секунду восстановив дыхание, велела:  
\- Отпусти его. Это Ангел.

\- Ну да, - усмехнулся Дин. - Ангелов не бывает, дамочка. Уж это мы точно знаем.

\- Если он ангел, - добавил Сэм, - то я дьявол.

Девица окинула его жестким взглядом:  
\- Не исключено. Но я не к тебе обращаюсь, а к этому... плейбою. Поставь Ангела на землю.

И Дин повиновался, видимо, достаточно серьезно восприняв угрозу. Хотя для сохранения лица все же съязвил:  
\- Да будет Ангел уверенно стоять на земле.

Вампир презрительно покосился на него, но быстро отбежал к своей защитнице. Та опустила пистолет, однако продолжала держать арбалет взведенным.

\- Нам придется забрать шкатулку. Она нам необходима.

Посмотрев на девушку, вампир поднабрался уверенности и рванул к сумке. Однако Сэм сел на нее и скрестил руки на груди:  
\- А ты убеди меня.

\- Тебя не убеждает мой арбалет? Наконечники стрел смочены святой водой. Или вы, нечисть, бессмертны? - усмехнулась девушка.

Дин хотел было провернуть эффектный трюк: глотнуть святой воды из своей фляжки перед носом у этой выпендрежницы. Однако вспомнил, что еще в аэропорту обнаружил необъяснимую и очень печальную пропажу любимой фляги. Поэтому пришлось озвучивать без доказательств:  
\- Я могу выпить кружку святой воды одним глотком. И мне ничего не будет.

\- Почему не литр? - усмехнулась девица.

\- Вода не виски, много не выпьешь, - философски изрек Дин. - Я не нечисть. Я охочусь на нечисть. Такую, как твой вампиреныш. Что-то ты ему святой водой не угрожаешь.

\- Он не обычный вампир, - отрезала девушка. - Он Ангел, охотится на вампиров. Вместе со мной.

\- Ну да, - усмехнулся Дин. - Убийца кровососов, защищающая ангела. Прямо как Баффи, истребительница вампиров.

\- Ну да, - передразнила его девица. - Это я и есть, придурки. Только не Баффи, а Даффи. Дафна Уинтерз, неприятно познакомиться.

\- Чего? - Дин оторопел. - Ты хочешь сказать, что это про тебя тот сериал по телеку? Что-то Майами не похож на Саннидейл.

\- Саннидейл? - и тут девица расхохоталась. Смеялась она до изнеможения, сгибаясь и колотя себя арбалетом по коленям. Вышедшие из пункта проката туристы не решались пройти мимо них - стоявшие на узкой дорожке три парня и девушка не вызывали доверия. Баффи-Даффи или кто она там, не разгибаясь, махнула рукой - проходите, мол. Пока жаждущие погреть телеса на пляже туристы шли мимо них бочком, девушка отдышалась и сказала Дину и Сэму уже нормальным голосом:  
\- Вы что, фанаты "Баффи"? Теперь я ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что вы не нечисть. Ни один демон не снизошел бы до просмотра этой развесистой клюквы. Ух, вы меня насмешили. Знатоки. Саннидейл им подавай. Ладно, парни, похоже, нам надо кое-что обсудить. Мы тут недалеко заняли пустующее бунгало, давайте доедем до него. Там будет куда удобнее.

Да, братья пытались протестовать. На хрена им с кем-то разговаривать, шкатулка - их добыча, и...

И Даффи Уинтерз посмотрела на них выпуклыми серыми глазами:  
\- Я не убиваю людей, только вампиров. Но у меня большое желание сделать для вас исключение. 

В бунгало, где временно обосновались вампир и его подруга, было пусто и пыльно. Только на полу в комнате валялись какие-то покрывала. Кухня оказалась более приспособленной для жизни, здесь имелся даже холодильник, хотя наверняка заставший еще времена маккартизма. Стульев было только три, и на них сели Даффи и братья Винчестеры. Вампир-Ангел притулился у стены. Казалось, девушка специально исключила его из разговора, сигнализируя тем самым, что все сделает за него.

Даффи спокойно, словно давая вводную для армейских учений, пояснила Винчестерам суть дела. Ангел действительно был вампиром, но вампиром необычным. Кровососом он был по наследству, но гены в его случае дали сбой. Во-первых, он нисколько не боялся солнечного света. Как оказалось, абсолютное большинство вампиров, в отличие от тех, которые встречались Винчестерам, не переносят дневного света. Во-вторых, у него обнаружилось такое рудиментарное чувство как совесть. Он отказался убивать людей, чтобы употребить их в пищу. Из-за этого вампирская община, где он жил, изгнала его. А когда Ангел решил проповедовать свое "учение" среди юных дракуленышей, наглеца решили проучить. Вампиры убили его мать, несмотря на то, что она была честной кровосоской. Ведь если ее гены устроили забастовку один раз, смогут и второй. Бедолагу выгнали в полдень из дома - и она рассыпалась в прах на глазах любящего сына. С тех пор Ангел поклялся уничтожать единородцев. Что касается Даффи, то она в первую встречу чуть было не убила несчастного вампира-отступника. Однако вовремя остановилась, и впоследствии они составили отличный тандем истребителей нечисти. Ангел чувствовал родную кровь за версту. Баффи-Даффи проливала ее. Вот такая нехитрая история.

Правда, девушка кое о чем умолчала, но это сокрытое было очень просто вычислить - по взглядам, которые время от времени Баффи бросала на нескладного вампира, сгорбившегося у стенки. Она была влюблена в этого заморыша Ангелуса - однозначно. Дин мог вычислить такое на раз. Он усмехнулся про себя - ну что ж, каждого из нас должен хоть кто-то любить... Дин помотал головой, отгоняя непрошенные мысли, и вернулся к интересовавшей их теме:   
\- Так зачем вам нужна шкатулка?

Даффи-Баффи вздохнула и призналась:  
\- Она - очень неплохое подспорье в борьбе с вампирами. Среди нечисти давно ходят легенды о том, как смертный мастер сделал вещицу, способную управлять призраками и демонами. А на Ангела объявили охоту. Целая вампирская семья, ее гнездо находится тут неподалеку, в одной деревне. С помощью шкатулки он может расправиться со всеми своими врагами. 

\- Но вы не сможете управлять этой шкатулкой, она уничтожает только тех, кого должна была убить двести лет назад, - покачал головой Дин.

\- Ангел сможет управлять. Ею руководит кровь. Все, что касается крови, ему под силу. Это тоже... одна из его необычных особенностей.

\- Нет, - Дин опять мотнул головой. Сэм молча смотрел на брата - тот был очень спокойный и непреклонный. В такие минуты Винчестер-младший в самом деле чувствовал себя младшим. Опекаемым. Защищенным.

\- Нет, - повторил Дин. - Не знаю, что шкатулка делает с нечистью, но людей она уничтожает, и я видел, каким образом. Очень неприятным, знаете ли. И пока есть опасность для невинных, я не хочу оставлять это оружие в чужих руках. Тем более, в руках вампира.

Даффи нахмурилась. Ее лицо стало совсем некрасивым, но при этом странно привлекательным. Так людям кажутся притягательными орудия убийства.

\- Я не хочу вас убивать, - спокойно сказала она. - Вы неплохие ребята. Но я заберу у вас шкатулку, чего бы это не стоило. Этого хочет Ангел. Он почувствовал ее еще в самолете, значит, она предназначена нам. Ему, - быстро поправилась она.

\- Мне жаль, что ты думаешь, будто нас легко убить, - пожал плечами Дин. - Я охочусь на нечисть не один год. И пока жив, как видишь.

Арбалет Баффи лежал рядом с ней, на полу, незаряженный. То, что случилось через секунду, Сэм потом описывал как "иии... бдыщ!" Лежавшая на подоконнике ложка полетела вверх, в руках Баффи-Даффи очутился - уже заряженный - арбалет, и через долю секунды ложка уже дрожала, пришпиленная арбалетной стрелой к потолку. Дин успел моргнуть один раз. Сэм - два. Второй раз - когда понял, что арбалет сейчас будет повернут и нацелен прямо в грудь брата. Прямо, бля, в эту долбаную белую футболку, обтягивающую мускулы.

\- Погодите, - заговорил Сэм и не узнал собственный голос, дрожащий, чересчур задиристый. - А если мы договоримся так... Где, вы говорите, засели вампиры?

\- Вирджиния Гарденс, - ответила девушка. - Совсем недалеко отсюда, десяток миль, не больше. Маленькая такая деревня. В другое время, я уверена, вам бы понравилось там.

\- Если мы поможем вам расправиться с вампирами, вы оставите в покое эту шкатулку?

\- Именно с этим гнездом? - усмехнулась Даффи. - Я не уверена, что мы с Ангелом справимся с этой чертовой бандой, там ровно дюжина тварей! А вы такие самонадеянные... Да кто вы такие?

Вместо ответа Дин тоже сделал одно неуловимое движение - и в его руках оказался пистолет Даффи. Раздался выстрел, и ложка упала на пол с потолка. Рядом упали обломки стрелы, чей наконечник был перебит пулей. Ангел подошел и наклонился, чтобы получше рассмотреть результаты стрелковых упражнений Дина. Даффи только хмыкнула:  
\- Как я понимаю, пистолет ты мне сейчас не отдашь?

Дин коротко мотнул головой.

\- Ладно, - согласилась девушка. - Я верю, что вы можете справиться с кровавой бандой вампиров. Но нам нужно выработать план совместных действий. Мне кажется, что вместе мы сможем сделать гораздо больше, чем по отдельности.

На короткое замечание Дина о том, что они раньше не работали в команде, Баффи пожала плечами: начать никогда не поздно. Возможно, она пожалела о своих словах уже через 15 минут, когда новоявленная команда попыталась выработать стратегию и тактику нападения на Вирджинию. Дин утверждал, что туда надо отправляться немедленно, чтобы вытащить кровососов из гнездышек, пока они тепленькие и сонные. Даффи же настаивала на другом - вампиров надо брать утром, когда они планируют залечь спать, устали после бурной ночки и потеряли контроль. Этот спор мог продолжаться до скончания дней, если бы слово не вставил Ангел:  
\- Дафна права. Как вампир, вам это говорю.

Это было отличным предлогом к отступлению для Дина. Проворчав "ну, естественно, завели тут себе домашних вампиров", он согласился с Даффи. Затем все пошло вполне себе мирно. Изредка перекидываясь замечаниями, Винчестеры и их новые друзья начали готовиться к схватке. Сэм отлучился на полчаса - затариться пивом. А вернувшись обратно в бунгало, застал прекрасную картину: Дин и Даффи вшивали обереги-талисманы в воротнички курток, сидя на полу спиной к спине, у стены жался ангельский вампир, и все это в лучах заходящего вечернего солнца, бьющих через пыльное окно.

\- Прикинь, Сэм, - бросил Дин, - этим их вампирам можно сколько угодно отрубать головы, им будет по фигу. С ними надо бороться крестами и колами. Интересный здесь… сериал.

Сэм, отлично знавший брата, видел, как того просто распирало от любопытства. Дин временами даже набирал воздух в легкие, но в последний момент, видимо, передумывал. И тогда Сэм решил помочь страдающему от любопытства брату.

\- Эээ... Даффи, - нерешительно начал он. - А каким образом вообще информация про вас попала на телевидение? Ну, я про сериал. Мы вот меньше всего хотели бы, чтобы про нас сняли сериал.

\- Как будто я хотела, - огрызнулась Даффи Уинтерз, прилаживая к тяжелому медному кресту длинную рейку, чтобы иметь возможность орудовать им на расстоянии.

\- Это все Виллоу, дурочка, - вставил Ангел. Он тарахтел, как будто хотел быстрее рассказать давно заготовленную речь. - Это она, она! Ей хотелось заработать денег, и она злилась, что Дафна запрещала. Она говорила, что мы бы получили известность и сшибали бабло и с телевидения, и с газет с журналами, и со всяких придурков, у которых проблемы с вампирами! Но Дафна сказала "нет", и тогда Уилли сочинила сценарий. И сбежала!

\- Хорошо, у этой идиотки хватило ума хотя бы поменять имена, - угрюмо сказала Дафна. - Правда, не кардинально, но все-таки. 

\- А почему Уиллоу себя не переименовала? - поинтересовался Сэм.

\- Зачем? - пожала плечами Даффи, наблюдая за Ангелом, который бессильно ощеривал клыки, глядя на сумку со шкатулкой, мирно стоявшую в углу. - Она, наоборот, просто жаждала славы. Только ей, наивной, ничего особо не обломилось. Акулы Голливуда купили сценарий по дешевке, слегка переписали и сняли блокбастер. Ее имя, понятное дело, в титрах не значилось. Поскольку фильм стал очень популярным, по его мотивам сняли сериал. Там уже работала целая команда сценаристов, и она уводила "Баффи" все дальше и дальше от реальности. Меня это не могло не радовать. 

\- Но вот меня они все-таки выцепили, - пожаловался Ангел. - Когда у сценаристов стало плохо с идеями, они стали выгрызать эпизоды из первоначального сценария Уиллоу. Вот так, в фильм меня не взяли, а в какое-то мыло - пожалуйста!

\- Да ты не беспокойся, чувак, - приободрил его Дин. - Я вот твоего героя в "Баффи" не помню. Так, может, никто вообще тебя там и не заметил.

Ангел оскорбленно замолчал. 

\- Уиллоу написала неплохую сказочку, - ровно продолжила Даффи. - У ее Баффи физическая сила прибавилась словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Знали бы зрители, сколько времени приходится проводить в тренажерном зале - и все равно я вряд ли когда сравняюсь со средним вампиром. Мне по плечу только самые хилые и убогие. Поэтому приходится действовать в обход. Использовать все те вещи, которых боятся вампиры - кресты, святую воду и колья.

\- А что еще в этом сериале не так? - сунулся с вопросом Сэм.

\- Легче ответить, что "так", - пожала плечами Даффи. - На наше счастье, Уиллоу оказалась весьма разумной, чтобы не рассказывать о том, что вампиры - это удел не только Саннидейла, но и всей Америки.

\- О да, - вздохнул Дин. - Иногда мне кажется, что все наше правительство - это сплошные кровососы. А уж полиция - однозначно вампиры. Они переносят солнечный свет за счет пластиковой кожи, которая полностью покрывает их тела. Поэтому они все такие жирные. 

Даффи хихикнула, но тут же замолчала - Ангел явно собирался обидеться.

Около десяти вечера Сэм заявил, что отправляется на боковую - перелет утомил его, да и вообще, не помешало бы выспаться как следует перед трудным утром. Ангел заявил, что будет снаружи: вампиры вполне могли напасть в любую минуту, им же не объявили заранее, что сражение намечено на утро. Дин посмотрел на несколько банок пива, оставшихся неоткрытыми, и покачал головой:  
\- Я, пожалуй, еще посижу.

\- Я тоже, - неожиданно поддержала его девушка. - Надо еще раз обговорить весь план.

Однако, оставшись вдвоем, Дафна и Дин не стали обсуждать никакого плана. Ленивый разговор вертелся вокруг самых разных мелочей. Винчестер пробовал похваляться рассказами о нечисти, которую они извели, но наткнулся на полное равнодушие со стороны девушки. Она и без него отлично была в курсе, какие разновидности тварей можно встретить на пыльных американских дорогах. И тогда он спросил, получает ли Истребительница кайф от того, что уничтожает кровососов, что мотается по разным штатам под ручку с вампиром-изгоем.

\- Я, знаешь ли, не выбирала, - пожала плечами Баффи-Даффи. - Мне сообщили, что я избранная, и пришлось изо всех сил вертеться. Нажила себе, конечно, кучу проблем - с друзьями, в колледже... Не, я бы сама себе такую жизнь не выбрала.

\- Я тоже не особо сам выбрал, - кивнул Дин, открывая банку пива. - Но у меня другая ситуация. Раньше была куча проблем - с друзьями, с учебой... с отцом, наконец. А теперь осталась только одна проблема - нечисть.

\- То есть, это и есть смысл твоей жизни? Избавить мир от нечисти? - уточнила Даффи. 

\- Смысл? - Дин задумался. - Нет. Мне нравится сам процесс.

\- Тогда в чем же смысл? - продолжала допытываться Даффи.

Дин сделал еще один глоток и улыбнулся. Его нереально вставляла сама ситуация: он сидит на кухне с девушкой, и никто из них друг друга не клеит. Даффи несколько не в его вкусе... впрочем, когда это его останавливало? Но он знал, сейчас остановит сама Даффи. И, наверное, достаточно жестко. Потому что она уже нашла того, кто ей действительно нужен. 

Этот разговор по душам Дину действительно нравился. Даффи была коллегой, союзницей. Ему еще ни разу не удавалось раньше поговорить с кем-то, не думая о соблюдении секретности. Тем более, что девушка и не требовала от него выдать какие-то "рабочие" тайны. В данный момент ей нужны были только тайны его сердца.  
Короткими, крепкими пальцами Даффи рванула кольцо на пивной банке, зашипела пена.

\- Так что? - ей действительно было интересно.

\- Я знаю, в чем смысл моей жизни, - Дин посмотрел сквозь растопыренные пальцы на тускло горевшую лампочку. Внезапно ему захотелось совершать много ненужных движений – наверное, затем, чтобы скрыть, насколько важен ему этот разговор. - И это единственное, что угнетает. Потому что он от меня не зависит. А я привык все в своей жизни держать под контролем. Наверное, это очень непредусмотрительно с моей стороны - допустить, чтобы самая важная часть жизни... чтобы моя душа жила отдельно, ходила сама по себе.

Даффи, закуривая, бросила короткий взгляд на свой безымянный палец, на котором красовался массивный перстень с черепом - такие любят носить фанаты показушных "металлических" групп. Это было единственное украшение на ней, все остальное - одежда, аксессуары - казалось сугубо функциональным. Ничто не должно мешать во время боя.

Дин кивнул. Они поняли друг друга. Он сделал последний глоток, смял банку и швырнул ее в мусорное ведро, стоявшее в углу кухни. Банка глухо шлепнулась о стенки.

\- Ну что, я пойду спать, - сказал он. - До рассвета еще четыре часа. Денек предстоит трудный.

Широкий зевок подтвердил его намерения. Даффи в ответ отсалютовала пивной банкой, слегка поболтав содержимым - мол, допью, и за тобой. 

В единственной комнате бунгало на полу лежали два одеяла. Одно из них явно предназначалось Даффи. Во второе завернулся младший брат. Натянутого на голову одеяла, конечно же, не хватило на ноги, и Дин усмехнулся, глядя на торчащие пятки. Однако, как бы умильно это не выглядело, лежать на голом деревянном полу не хотелось. Дин размотал похрапывающий кокон, расправил одеяло и укрыл недовольно заворочавшегося младшего курткой. Подумал и добавил вторую, прикрыв босые ноги. Затем улегся рядом, намереваясь обдумать, что же он такое наговорил Дафне про смысл своей жизни. Но едва его тело приняло горизонтальное положение, он провалился в глубокую черную яму сна.

А проснулся от резкого толчка в плечо. Перед глазами в темноте плыли зеленые цифры 333, слегка размазанные. Дин за секунду на четвереньках переметнулся к двери комнаты. И тут же сделал вид, что занимается утренней гимнастикой. Цифры были временем на электронных часах, которые ему сунула под нос Дафна.

\- Через 20 минут начнет рассветать, - сказала она. - Все снаряжение я уже загрузила в машину. Думаю, вы переживете без кофе в постель? Давайте резче, иначе придется спать на полу еще одну ночь. 

Последняя угроза была настолько действенной, что братья уже через минуту рассаживались на заднем сиденье "Фольксвагена-гольф", и предутренний ветерок обвевал их сонные лица. Разговаривать совсем не хотелось. Но чем больше километров пролетало под колесами "Фолька", тем яснее и собраннее становились мысли пассажиров автомобиля. Минут через пятнадцать Даффи обернулась, нашла взглядом Дина и нервно спросила:  
\- А вдруг ты ошибся, и у нас не получится разгромить это вампирье гнездо?

Дин усмехнулся:  
\- Если я ошибусь, то нам будет уже все равно, правда? В этом и есть прелесть охоты на нечисть.

И сразу же рядом с лицом девушки возникло лицо Ангела, которое казалось бы умильным, если бы не внезапно удлинившаяся нижняя часть лица:  
\- А вдруг вас убьют? А? Можно мне шкатулочку взять?

\- Не убьют, - буркнул Дин, вглядываясь в темноту вокруг. 

Они приехали в Вирджиния Гарденз, если верить рекламным проспектам - современную красивую курортную деревню. Однако сейчас все равно ничего разглядеть было нельзя.

Ночи в Майами были не просто темные - казалось, что в воздухе разлили чернила. С трудом можно было различить собственную руку. А дорогу перед машиной было видно строго в границе света фар. Но при этом и утро наступало не так, как в более северных широтах. Оно не выкарабкивалось из-за горизонта, не размывало темноту, а начиналось совершенно внезапно. Всего минуту назад ты не видел, что у тебя хрустнуло под ногами, а сейчас сможешь сосчитать птиц, сидящих на ветке дерева..

И вполне можно было увидеть две фигуры в куртках с накинутыми на глаза капюшонами - вампиры возвращались в свои убежища, чтобы укрыться от солнца. Дин не стал произносить лишних слов или подавать сигналы - он вскинул на плечо вещмешок со снаряжением, выпрыгнул из машины и бесшумно побежал к фигурам в куртках. Сэм бросился в противоположную сторону - там тоже кто-то двигался в предутренней дымке. Даффи нахмурилась, затем обернулась к Ангелу:  
\- Сиди здесь и не дергайся. Я пойду на подмогу к младшему братцу. Какой-то он... недотепистый.

И она выскочила из машины, тоже не затруднившись открыть дверцу. У Дафны это получилось куда тише, легче и быстрее, чем у Винчестеров. После ее ухода Ангел сидел за рулем ровно три секунды. Затем он посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, сказал: "Ну какого Цепеша?" - и припустил вслед за старшим Винчестером.

Тем временем, у Дина все получилось легко и на удивление просто. Вампиры не замечали его приближения до последней секунды. Дин поблагодарил за это свою обувь ("самые легкие кроссовки за всю историю Nike"!), но справедливее было бы списать все на усталость кровососов после удачной и сытой охоты. Первый вампир так, наверное, ничего и не понял, когда осиновый кол (для верности щедро политый святой водой) вошел ему под левую лопатку. Дин с удовлетворением понял, что не ошибся в определении сущности своей жертвы. Это никак не мог быть тинейджер, пробирающийся домой из ночного клуба, - слишком легко вошел кол в плоть, словно нож в растаявшее масло. Выдернув осину из оседающего тела, Дин снова замахнулся. Второй вампир обернулся. У твари, имевшей вид подростка лет 15-ти, была замечательная маскировка: Дин, может быть, и повелся бы на широко открытые от ужаса голубые глаза и округлившийся рот, если бы на руке, прикрывшей рот, не начали моментально расти длинные когти с зазубренными краями. Кол, упокоивший одного вампира, вонзился в его товарища. У второй твари не было никаких шансов. Слегка дернувшись, она начала заваливаться вниз... и вдруг рассыпалась в прах прямо у ног Дина серебристой пылью. Винчестер остолбенел. Не двигаясь, он смотрел на небольшую кучку, похожую на пепел. Рядом лежала и вторая.

\- Минус двое, - довольно прокомментировал Ангел, возникший за плечом охотника.

Тот только жалко махнул рукой по направлению к "пеплу":  
\- Чего это он? 

\- В смысле? - Ангел нахмурился.

\- Наши вампиры... ну, которых мы встречали... не рассыпались в труху.

\- А, это... Ну, наверное, вы встречали только обращенных вампиров, - пожал плечами Ангел, нехорошо усмехаясь. - Настоящие, потомственные вампиры предпочитают рассыпаться в пыль. Типа, чтобы не оставлять тела врагу. Хотя я слышал и такую версию, что они не хотят, чтобы ученые вычислили их геном. Тогда вампиризм научатся лечить, и окажется, что это всего лишь болезнь.

Дин несколько пришел в себя - кто-то шел по асфальтовой дорожке, совсем не скрываясь. Он прижал палец к губам, но Ангел почему-то не перестал болтать:  
\- Есть еще вампиры, которые превращаются в летучих мышей, но это, типа, высший пилотаж. Или могут заходить в церкви. Я, правда, таких не встречал. Говорят, они только в Старом свете водятся.

Мужчина, шедший по направлению к ним, явно напрягся. Хотя невозможно было сказать, смотрит ли он на них: в полумраке он не снимал черных очков. Дин присел, не отводя взгляда от быстро приближавшегося вампира, и попытался нашарить осиновый кол, лежавший в кучке пепла. Им овладевала ярость: Ангел все не затыкался, похоже, он специально привлекал внимание своего "родственничка" к потенциальной жертве. Но едва вампир в очках перешел на бег, за его спиной возникла Даффи, в ее поднятой руке был кол. Вампир не сбавил шага, когда получил удар сзади, но до намеченной цели долетела лишь горсть пыли. Ангел ухмыльнулся:  
\- Наших двое и их двое - итого минус четыре. Осталось еще восемь уродов. Если удержимся в том же темпе, то можем через четверть часа пойти домой досыпать.

Такая арифметика Дину понравилась. Еще пятерых вампиров, разнеженных и собирающихся «бай-бай», команда упокоила быстро. Двое на счету Дина, столько же отправила в ад Дафна, одного прибил Сэм. А следующий вампир, прикидывающийся совсем юной девчонкой, сумел обвести вокруг пальца Винчестера-младшего. У Сэма не поднялась рука на якобы перепуганного ребенка, и тот немедленно понесся прочь с нечеловеческой скоростью. Тут истребители увидели, что не все вампиры выходили охотиться. У маленького коттеджа вампиршу поджидали два ее сородича. Бессильно оскалясь на охотников, они схватили "девочку" и втащили ее внутрь. Дин заметил, что дверь за ними закрывал еще один вампир.

\- На штурм дома мы не рассчитывали, - вздохнула Даффи. - Тут у нас вероятность успеха пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

\- Если мы останемся ждать, они сбегут, - капризно сказал Ангел. - Я это точно знаю. Соберут целое войско и нападут на нас. Брать их надо сейчас.

Винчестеры были с ним согласны.

\- Никогда не оставляй на завтра вампира, которого можно убить сегодня, - изрек Дин, вскидывая на плечо кол. Сэм важно кивнул в ответ. Даффи пыталась взывать к разуму охотников и говорить о возможных ловушках в доме, о том, что вампиры их видели и готовы к нападению, но кто остановит молодых мужиков, у которых азарт кипит в крови? Только не разумные доводы. Поэтому Дин выбил дверь ногой и начал обшаривать фонариком стены и пол. Внутри домика было абсолютно пусто. Вампиры даже не потрудились создать декорации для тех, кто может случайно заглянуть.

\- В подвал? - спросил Сэм, и Дин уже готов был кивнуть, однако Ангел сказал неожиданно низким голосом:  
\- Чердак.

\- Ты уверен? - прошептал Дин, не поворачивая головы.

\- Абсолютно. Я их чувствую, - ровно произнес Ангел. - Сейчас трое затаились у люка. Наверняка думают застать врасплох внезапным нападением. Но, скорее всего, они надеются, что вы просто не пойдете их искать, - он помолчал, потом добавил. - Это семья - родители и ребенок.

Но дополнения Дин уже не слышал, он обыскивал дом, пытаясь обнаружить ход на чердак. Похоже было, что семейка забралась по лестнице, которую потом втащила за собой. Искать новую лестницу, забираться по одному в люк, где стопроцентная гарантия нарваться на зубы обезумевшей от отчаяния твари - этот вариант Винчестерами был сразу отметен. Выход предложила Даффи, впрочем, он вряд ли пришел бы в голову братьям, не знавшим реалий Флориды.

\- Все просто, - сказала девушка. - Таких домишек, рассчитанных на туристов, здесь понастроили буквально из фанеры. Продержатся хотя бы полсезона - и ладно. Думаю, разобраться с чердаком не составит труда.

Идея была гениальна, и Дин бы откровенно признал это - если бы она пришла к нему в голову. Но до нее додумалась девушка, пусть она и сражалась с ними наравне, и на ее счету убитых кровососов было столько же, если не больше. Но про нее был снят дурацкий сериал, на который Дин протупил немало вечеров, чтоб его! Поэтому он промолчал. А идея в самом деле была великолепной: всего пара выстрелов из арбалета - и вот уже стрелы торчат в раме маленького круглого окошка на чердаке. Дружный рывок Винчестеров за свисающие со стрел веревки - и, потрескивая, рама вылетает из проема, чтобы впустить на чердак ненасытные лучи встающего солнца. Внутри раздались резкий шум и крики, упало что-то тяжелое - похоже, вампиры, спасаясь от обжигающих лучей, не стали утруждать себя опусканием лестницы, а спрыгнули вниз. Дин дернулся туда - внутри были только Даффи и Ангел. Но им помощь уже была не нужна.

\- Все, трое, - устало сказала Даффи, отряхивая пепел с рук. - Можем идти.

\- Почему трое? - удивился Дин. - Их должно быть четверо. Одна сбежала, и трое ждали ее здесь. Я видел.

\- Нет, - веско произнес Ангел. - Их было всего двенадцать в этом клане. У вампиров строгий клановый порядок, и вряд ли к ним мог присоединиться еще один. Одиночка - это неслыханно. И не смотри на меня так. Я не имею с этими тварями ничего общего.

\- Но я видел, - Дин четко выделил последнее слово.

Ангел устало махнул рукой. Хотя он и бодрился, похоже, охота на сородичей отняла у него много сил:  
\- Можешь проверить. Но я здесь больше никого не чувствую.

Дин нерешительно затоптался на месте. Ему внезапно очень захотелось уйти, словно что-то подсказывало ему: не стоит продолжать искать. Говорило, что опасности уже нет. Однако Сэм посмотрел на него с выражением "заканчивай страдать фигней, придурок" - и это все решило.

\- Да, пойду осмотрюсь. По-моему, тут есть что-то вроде закрытой веранды, - сказал Дин.

\- Есть, - кивнула Даффи. - Столовая, с окнами во всю стену. Очень прикольно, но совершенно непригодно для вампиров, особенно днем.

Дин взял в руки осиновый кол и вздохнул, направляясь к веранде.

Он был там. Сидел в центре веранды, окна которой были завешаны тяжелыми бархатными портьерами, сквозь которые не проникало ни лучика. Веранда находилась с другой стороны домика, иначе их команда давно бы заподозрила неладное. Дин сразу понял, что это матерый вампир - тот совершенно не боялся, похоже, он даже несколько заскучал, восседая на стуле, как на троне.

Этот кровосос в самом деле был похож на какого-нибудь престолонаследника, в старомодном, даже древнем костюме. Дин не знал, как называются эти штуки - вроде, камзол и... ну, леггинсы? Нет, последнее вроде не из этой темы. Сам вампир чувствовал себя в своем наряде вполне комфортно. Склонив голову, он смотрел на вошедшего охотника... выжидающе. Его кожа, как и у сородичей, была бледной - только эта бледность была скорей аристократической, а не болезненной. Лицо обрамляли длинные густые волосы темно-каштанового отлива, словно рама красного дерева для портрета. Черты лица были, пожалуй, крупноваты для аристократа - большой нос, тяжелая челюсть, в целом - внешность выходца с побережья Адриатического моря. Только тонкие губы были словно созданы для того, чтобы отдавать приказы. А сейчас они раздвинулись, чтобы проговорить:  
\- Здравствуй, Дин Винчестер. Так и знал, что ты захочешь мной полюбоваться.

Дин вскипел - кровосос знал его имя! Он замахнулся колом на наглеца. Однако на том месте, в которое он целился, уже никого не было. Дин резко повернул голову на шум и обнаружил вампира в противоположном углу. Дин моргнул - и его противник очутился на стене. Он сидел на корточках в метре от земли и злорадно улыбался.

Впервые за это утро Дину стало страшно. Но отец всегда говорил ему: не останавливайся и не думай, позволишь монстру овладеть своим разумом - проиграешь. Поэтому он моментально кинулся к вампиру с оружием наперевес. Но не смог даже добежать до него: мгновение - и тот очутился за его спиной. Дин еле успел обернуться, чтобы отшатнуться от руки, которую вампир уже собирался положить ему на плечо. Он опять взмахнул колом - и вампир снова приземлился на привычной для себя стене.

\- Дин-Дин-Дин, - покачал головой вампир. - Ты, как всегда, не можешь смириться с тем, что встретил нечто превосходящее себя по силе.

\- Как же, превосходишь ты меня! - пробурчал себе под нос Дин и перехватил поудобнее кол. Минут пять прошло без разговоров, только под пыхтение Винчестера, напрасно гоняющегося за утекавшим, словно песок сквозь пальцы, вампиром. Наконец, охотник остановился. Он наклонился вперед, упершись руками в колени, переводя дыхание. Затем мрачно спросил:  
\- И чего ты хочешь? 

\- У меня есть к тебе серьезное предложение, - вампир двинулся по стене навстречу Дину. Параллельно полу. От неестественного вида Дину стало тошно. - Я слышал, что говорил тот... неудачник по поводу вампирских кланов. Он прав. Каждый вампир должен иметь семью. Я предлагаю тебе стать моей семьей.

Дин остолбенел. В его голове моментально включилась лампочка с надписью "Мысли строго воспрещены". Только секунд через пятнадцать он снова смог заговорить:  
\- Ты чего, пиявка настенная, жениться на тебе предлагаешь, что ли?

\- Ну зачем же так сразу? - вампир подошел к нему вплотную, настолько, что Дин мог бы ощутить его дыхание на своем лице - если бы кровосос дышал. Однако Охотник уже знал, что замахиваться на него бесполезно: все равно ускользнет. - Сначала я просто предложил бы тебе присоединиться к сонму вечноживущих.

\- Предложил? - Дин усиленно думал, как ему позвать остальную команду, не подвергая опасности свою шею. - Ух ты, такая честь, а я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут.

Мгновение - и вампир спиной назад пролетел к стулу, по-прежнему стоявшему посередине веранды, и опустился на него.

\- Действительно, - с сожалением в голосе сказал он, - я невежлив. Очень жаль. Мое имя - Арман. Моя фамилия ничего не скажет, ибо мой род давно уже угас. Однако я думаю, что фамилия Винчестер может дать начало очень сильному клану вампиров.

\- Тьфу, - не удержался Дин и сплюнул на пол. - У нас уже есть сильный род охотников. 

\- Ну и пусть он продолжается, - улыбнулся Арман. - Я же не зову твоего брата. Я хочу, чтобы только ты присоединился ко мне. Поверь, ты узнаешь совсем другую жизнь, мир обретет новые краски. Ты услышишь шум дождя, который прольется в нескольких милях от тебя, почувствуешь, как хлопает ресницами олень в чаще леса...

«Вот краснобай», - усмехнулся про себя Дин, а вслух спросил:   
\- Как же получилось, что ты остался без семьи?

\- Я потерял свою семью около века назад, - театрально вздохнул Арман. - Не сказал бы, что очень по ней скучаю. Но оказалось крайне трудно обрести новую семью. Да, вокруг так мало тех, кто был бы меня достоин. Я делал предложение... один раз. Тот человек не понял всех преимуществ, которые я ему предлагал. - Арман манерно помахал кистью перед лицом и вздохнул. - Он отказал мне.

\- И правильно сделал, - одобрил Дин. И тут же Арман вновь оказался вплотную к нему, так что Винчестер даже вынужден был отступить на шаг.

\- Как можешь судить меня, ты, кусок смертной плоти? - смысл слов Армана был оскорбительным, однако в голосе по-прежнему звучали скучающие нотки. - Ты не видел зарево над Лондоном во время великого пожара. Воистину, это заменит всякий дневной свет.

\- Предпочитаю естественный загар, - процедил Дин.

\- Я приехал в Новый Свет, чтобы найти человека, подобного тебе, - в голосе Армана появился проблеск чувств, он старался придать голосу убедительность. - Я искал тебя сотню лет. Именно тебя - такого смелого, сильного, красивого... умного, вроде бы. Разве тебе не льстит, что я выбрал тебя из миллионов, нет, миллиардов ранее живших и ныне живущих?

\- Не льстит, - покачал головой Дин. - С удовольствием поделился с кем-нибудь другим этой честью.

Вампир внезапно проделал еще один трюк - завис между полом и потолком. 

\- У меня нет надежды, - вздохнул Арман, жеманно помахивая тросточкой. - Если бы я имел хотя бы малейший шанс на то, что ты ответишь мне взаимностью... Но у меня чрезвычайно острый слух. И я знаю, в чьем присутствии твое сердце бьется сильнее.

Дин покраснел. Арман с интересом наблюдал за этим невиданным явлением.

\- Могу назвать этого человека, - предложил он чрезвычайно сладким тоном. Дин предпочел сменить тему:   
\- Если ты заранее знал, что я откажусь, какого хрена устроил этот спектакль?

\- Я должен был попробовать, - пожал плечами Арман. - У нас, вечноживущих, так мало развлечений. Например... впиться когтями в шею самого смелого Охотника! - и Арман, очутившись рядом с Дином, вцепился тому в шею. 

\- Значит, ты меня убьешь, - просипел Дин, пытаясь вывернуться.

\- Нужно прожить пять сотен лет, чтобы понять, как глупо убивать ради самоутверждения, - вздохнул Арман. - Я не собираюсь лишать твой вид такого замечательного представителя ради бокала крови. Уничтожай и дальше моих самонадеянных американских родственничков. Передавай привет Ангелу - о боже, какое пафосное имя! 

И тут же Дин почувствовал, что его горло больше не сжимает каменная рука. Арман исчез в мгновенной вспышке, вместо него в воздухе затрепыхалась летучая мышь - маленькая мышка с большими ушами и мохнатым телом, такая безобидная, что Дин невольно потянулся рукой - погладить. Та оскорбленно пискнула и вылетела в окно.   
Дин проводил ее взглядом, затем поспешил наружу, к своей команде. Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- Ну что, не соскучился по мне? - спросил Дин, пытаясь унять внутреннюю дрожь.

Сэм всем своим видом изобразил большой знак вопроса:  
\- Ты чего, с секвойи рухнул? Ты там был минуту от силы.

\- А, ну да, - Дин попытался улыбнуться. - Всего две минуты, точно.

Они попрощались через полчаса, у бунгало, которое на одну ночь стало их домом. Винчестеры отправлялись в Майами, искать третьего адресата посылки. А вот Даффи с Ангелом...

\- Мы поедем дальше, искать наш Саннидейл, - усмехнулась мисс Дафна Уинтерз на этот вопрос. - Быть может, где-то на земле существует место, где я буду спокойно учиться в школе и скакать как чемпионка мира по акробатике, охотясь на вампиров.

\- Мне кажется, нам и так хорошо, - обидчиво сказал Ангел. - По крайней мере, ты тоже рядом с тем, с кем бьется сильнее сердце.

Дин взглянул на него, открыв рот от неожиданности. Вряд ли этот ущербный вампир слышал разговор... Скорее, все вампиры определяли привязанность интенсивностью сокращений сердечной мышцы.

\- Берегите свою шкатулку, - сказала на прощание Даффи. - Страшная вещичка.

\- А ты береги своего страшного приятеля, - усмехнулся Дин.

\- Да уж, - вздохнула девушка. - Похоже, для меня это становится гораздо более важной задачей, чем охота на кровососущих.

Она смотрела вслед уходившим к машине братьям и пробормотала:  
\- Да и ты, Дин, охотишься на нечисть с той же целью...


	5. Дремлющий демон Дэвидса

Жара в Майами душила, расслабляла, вгоняла в депрессию. Ничего не хотелось делать, тем более - выполнять неприятную работу.

\- Слушай, парень наверняка уже склеил коньки, - бросил Дин Сэму, развалившемуся на заднем сиденье. - Может, мы просто бросим гранату в его дом и свалим по-тихому?

Сэм улыбнулся уголком рта, шире было лень. Он понимал, что жара негативно сказывается даже на диновых шутках.

\- Если шкатулка - совместное изделие с корпорацией "Сатана и Ко", то об огонь она только погреется, - медленно ответил он.

Дин тоже хотел было съязвить, но мозги совершенно расплавились. Братья третий час сидели в закрытой "Импале" напротив дома, в который адвокат Кингдом отправил посылку со шкатулкой Дэвидса. Единственное, что спасало Дина от "погодной депрессии", - любимая машина, которую пригнал отец, приехавший за шкатулками. 

Стены и крыша небольшого дома были покрашены в белый цвет, на окнах висели легкие занавески, на лужайке вокруг дома росла изумрудная трава - в общем, все жилище напоминало какого-то курортника, который шагает себе по берегу моря в развевающейся белой одежде и уж точно не страдает от жары. Так с завистью думали Винчестеры.

Наверняка хозяева домика, если таковые были живы, пролеживали сейчас бока на пляже. И Дин, и Сэм были вполне в этом уверены. Но никто не хотел встать и проверить эту догадку. Только когда в "Импале" воцарился стойкий запах мужского пота, и дышать стало совершенно нечем, младший сдался:  
\- Пойду, проверю. Может, есть кто. А то мы здесь испечемся ко всем демонам.

Дин лениво два раза хлопнул в ладоши - поаплодировал за решительность. Едва Сэм закрыл дверцу, старший задремал. Поэтому ему показалось, что Сэм моментально вернулся назад - хотя тот отсутствовал по меньшей мере четверть часа.

\- Ты че? - захлопал ресницами Дин, мотая головой. В горле пересохло, башка трещала, в общем, ощущения были те еще. У младшего брата при взгляде на его взъерошенные волосы и отпечаток спинки сиденья на щеке невольно расползлись в улыбке губы. Старший разозлился. - И чего мы улыбаемся? Духу не хватило подойти? Мы испугались белого домика?

Сэм легкомысленно махнул рукой, но тут же нахмурился, забираясь обратно в душную машину:  
\- Ну ты и горазд дрыхнуть. Послушай, спешить нам сегодня некуда. Сейчас все расскажу, поехали куда-нибудь, где мозги не так кипеть будут.

\- К океану, - кивнул Дин. - Надеюсь, он не испарится при соприкосновении с моей кожей. Так почему ты уверен, что нам пока некуда спешить?

\- Посылка еще на почте, - сказал Сэм. - И наш наследничек сегодня никак не сможет заполучить ее. Потому что...

\- Тссс... - блаженно прошептал Дин, правой рукой закрывая ему рот. - Не надо сейчас о делах. Пусть мой котелок отдохнет от мирских дум, пока океаническая пена не охладит его.

Сэм замолчал, и не из-за приказа Дина - вот еще. Просто горячие пальцы у рта пробудили в нем весьма странные мысли. Захотелось облизать их, нет, даже пососать каждый палец... и, блин, Сэм побоялся ляпнуть что-то типа этого вслух, поэтому, потрясенный, затих. Всю дорогу он думал о том, откуда возникло это желание. Ничего удивительного, если бы это была рука девушки. Да, ведьмы их разбери! - любого другого парня. Но только не пальцы, которые рвали рубашку, чтобы перевязать его раны, давали ему подзатыльники, вытирали сопли, успокаивающе гладили по спине... гладили... толкают в плечо. Сэм в полной прострации уставился на стоянку, забитую машинами.

\- Приехали, - пихнул его в плечо Дин. - Выбирайся. Здесь пляжи такие организованные, что очешуеть и пробраться под видом рыбы не получится. Придется платить за место на стоянке.

Он не переставал бухтеть по этому поводу, даже когда бросил полотенце у самой кромки воды, под взглядами шокированных горожан, заплативших за место, зонтик и прочую лабуду. Впрочем, Сэм заметил, что их взгляды стали откровенно заинтересованными, когда его брат начал раздеваться. Ухмыльнувшись, он решил добавить "перчика", и сам стал медленно разоблачаться. Мамаша семейства неподалеку выронила из рук мороженое. Дин же ничего не заметил - он улегся на полотенце, протянув ноги, чтобы на них медленно накатывали волны. А затем потянулся так, что Сэм отстраненно подумал, не стал ли его взгляд, пробежавшийся по всем шрамам брата, похожим на взгляд той самой мамаши с мороженым. Поэтому он не сразу понял, о чем Дин его спрашивает:   
\- Так почему же наш наследник до сих пор не заполучил свою шкатулку?

Сэм был рад, что ему в лицо в тот самый момент полетели холодные брызги - какой-то ребенок с визгом влетел в воду:  
\- Представь себе, он в каталажке. Уже неделю, что ли. Мне пришлось потратить некоторое время, чтобы достучаться до его жены. Мне показалось, что она сидит дома, как в осаде. Серьезно, барабанил минут пять, все кулаки сбил. Пришлось идти к соседке, и только она пояснила, что наша миссис Реднек просто никому не открывает. Боится дружков дорогого супруга.

\- Но ты с ней все-таки поговорил? - осведомился Дин. А Сэм уже думал, что брат его не слушает, настолько блаженным было его лицо.

\- Поговорил. Представился работником почты. Сказал, что пришел поговорить о посылке...

Сэм планировал сориентироваться по ситуации, что говорить о посылке. Но худая женщина с забранными в пучок темными волосами и темными глазами, обведенными желтыми кругами, перебила его:  
\- Вы про ту английскую шкатулку? Гарри ее обязательно заберет. Вот только разберется... с делами.

Она не смотрела ему в глаза. Как будто кто-то пристально следил за тем, чтобы она этого не делала. Сэм чувствовал себя очень неудобно. А миссис Реднек говорила быстро-быстро про то, что Гарри очень хочет получить посылку, но начальство внезапно послало его в командировку, и вернуться нет никакой возможности раньше времени, она могла бы сама получить, но да-да, она понимает, английская королевская почта, только лично в руки и все такое. Но Гарри очень хочет получить посылку, поэтому они просят подождать, ведь командировки не вечные... Сэм вскоре потерял линию повествования, хорошо хоть, что в мозгу четко отпечаталось: будущая жертва еще жива, а убийца лежит в почтовом отделении. Вот только провожая Сэма до машины, соседка Реднеков дополнила рассказ женщины в темном - Линды, да, ее звали Линда. Ее муж Гарри, может, и был в командировке - если так принято называть в Майами пребывание в тюрьме. Попал туда голубчик за то, что в очередной раз решил повоспитывать жену. Находился там Гарри уже почти неделю, как дальше дело сложится - никто сказать не мог, но Линду жаль, честное слово, жаль, она такого не заслужила, хоть бы прибил кто-нибудь этого чертова Гарри в «командировке»...

\- Понятно, - прервал его Дин. - План прост. Идем на почту и получаем посылку...

\- Ничего не получится, - пожал плечами Сэм. - Какая-то там хрень с этой королевской почтой, только лично в руки.

\- Идем в тюрьму под видом адвокатов и выручаем Реднека, - тем же тоном продолжил Дин.

\- Адвокаты? - Сэма передернуло. - Ты хочешь сказать, что нам придется одеваться в костюмы?

Мысль надеть что-то на себя под солнцем Майами вызвала у Винчестера-младшего животный ужас.

\- Я думаю, адвокаты Майами носят что-нибудь легкое, - сказал Дин, переворачиваясь на живот и зарываясь лицом в скрещенные перед собой руки. Сэм проследил за брызгами, оседающими пузырьками на загорелых ногах, и вздохнул. Адвокаты так адвокаты.

Если Винчестры и радовались, что третий адресат остался жив, то эта радость очень быстро улетучилась, едва они увидели своего "клиента". У мистера Реднека были зеленые зубы. Без всяких преувеличений, зеленые. Сэм еще некоторое время пытался проморгаться, может, показалось? Но Реднек ощерился в очередной раз, и сомнения в том, какого цвета зубы у этого человечка с мелкими чертами лица, сальными волосами и повадками крысы, сразу отпали. Дин малодушно подумал, что ему было бы приятнее видеть этого типа похожим на парня, который был разбросан по номеру мотеля в Квантико. Желание усилилось, когда Реднек проскрипел:  
\- И че, вы хотите сказать, что вы, два пидорка, будете меня защищать?

Дин, уже открывший рот, чтобы представиться, осекся. Сэму пришлось договаривать:  
\- Мы вообще-то братья. Дин и Сэм Хенсоны, если вас это интересует.

\- Ни хрена это меня не интересует, - отрезал мужичонка. - Хоть папаша с сыном, ебитесь, как хотите. Вы только скажите, с какого урожая мне вдруг упали бесплатные частные адвокаты вместо этой государственной стервы... бля, не помню, как ее.

\- Нас прислала ваша страховая компания, - сказал Дин. Обычно это срабатывало.

\- Идите в пень, - прогундел Реднек. - Нет у меня никакой страховки. Чтобы я свои кровные денежки отдал каким-нибудь толстосумам? Как же, отсосите. Я все свои бабки хочу при жизни прогулять, мне по хрен, что там будет после того, как я отправлюсь к предкам. Пусть все хоть с голоду подохнут. Особенно моя сучка-женушка.

\- По нашим данным, именно она и оплачивает вашу страховку, - осторожно сказал Дин. 

Реднек махнул рукой:  
\- С этой стервы станется. Небось, подсунула мне подписать чего, пока я был в жопу пьян. Она только и ждет, пока я сдохну. Зря надеется, - его смех был похож на треск сухих веток под ногами. - Ладно, защитнички, чего надо-то?

Дин поморщился, глядя на то, как собеседник выкусывает грязь из-под ногтей:  
\- Мы знаем, в чем вас обвиняют, но хотелось бы, чтобы вы изложили свою версию событий...

\- Неее... - Реднек неожиданно перегнулся через стол и обдал лица Винчестерам гнилым дыханием. - Это вы будете рассказывать свою версию судье. А я сейчас вам скажу, что тогда было. Но ни одно словечко не должно отсюда просочиться, ясно?

Винчестеры затрясли головами. Реднек довольно откинулся на спинку стула:  
\- Это все стерва Линда. Ну, повозил я ее мордасами по столу. Ну, свернул набок нос. Там и крови-то было хрен да маленько, чего она развопилась? А ее подруженька-соседка, ничего, я ей тоже устрою, когда выйду, взяла и вызвала копов. В обвиниловке Линде моей суке ненаглядной, понаприписывали всякой херни типа переломов. Не ломал я ей ребра, сама, чай, свалилась где-нибудь. Раньше я ее и круче лупцевал, ничего, оклемывалась. Это все соседка мутит, ладно, сам разберусь. А теперь вы выдумывайте, чего мне там приписывать - аффект, оргазм, экстаз... Только не надейтесь, я все равно вашей тупой компании страховые взносы не повышу, поняли?

Сэм закатил глаза. Дин только кивнул, стараясь подавить рвотный рефлекс. Ему хотелось немедленно свалить отсюда, но кое-что нужно было выяснить. Узнав у Реднека, видел ли их драку кто-нибудь, кто может выступить свидетелем, не угрожал ли он жене словесно, Дин задал главный вопрос:  
\- У вас на почте лежит посылка, как мы выяснили, со старинной вещью. В наших интересах заботиться не только о здоровье, но и о благосостоянии клиентов. Если у вас есть доверенность, мы можем получить посылку для вас.

\- Ага, - сплюнул арестант, - и моя женушка стразу наложит на нее свою загребущую лапищу? Нет уж, на хрен. Почтовики славно ее охраняют. Я, типа, договорился, что никому ее не отдадут. Так что не переживайте, мои денежки останутся при мне, - и он смачно харкнул в угол комнаты. Дина перекосило окончательно. Сэм, взглянув на брата, пробормотал что-то о необходимости составить генеральный план защиты, и двинул на выход. Но его через секунду настиг ядовитый голос Реднека:  
\- Эй, ты, большой... Хенсен, как тебя там... Хрененсен... Это ведь ты в вашей парочке вставляешь? Ну-ка скажи мне, как это - ввинчивать в чужую жопу? А то мне предлагают, бля, чем еще здесь заняться, а я не знаю, не фанат я дерьмо месить! Или есть в этом какой-то прикол?

Сэм толкнул замершего Дина к открытой двери. Тот пулей вылетел вон. Вышел и Сэм, сопровождаемый звуком ломающихся веток.

Дом Реднеков они наметили следующей остановкой - Сэм очень надеялся, что Линда, глядевшая все время на его ботинки, не узнает его. Дин замысловато ругался и предлагал покончить со всем, дав Реднеку получить шкатулку и подождав, пока та его измолотит в салат. Доводы, что, может быть, придется ждать довольно долго, пока "клиент" вернется из тюрьмы, на разъяренного старшего действовали слабо. 

Остановил этот словесный поток только вид маленького белого домика, у которого опять была заперта дверь, закрыты жалюзи, а во дворике никто не показывался. Они уже доехали до обиталища Реднеков, отступать было некуда. Тем более, рядом с дверью стояла пара полицейских машин, и их явно заметили. Переглянувшись, Сэм и Дин синхронно вздохнули, с тоской вспомнив пляж, и вышли из «Импалы». Сэм расстегнул еще одну пуговицу рубашки, но это вряд ли спасло бы его от жары. У дверей домика уже расхаживал атлетического сложения негр в белой рубашке с кругами пота под мышками. Дин вспомнил, что видел его сегодня в участке.

\- А, братцы-акробатцы явились, - неприязненно процедил тот. - Пришли разводить женщину на жалость к ее мерзкому муженьку? Надеюсь, она не захочет с вами говорить.

Дин криво улыбнулся:  
\- Посмотрим. А вот что здесь делаете вы? Вы же из отдела убийств, а не семейных ссор. Все случилось неделю назад, только что спохватились? Как характерно.

В глазах у чернокожего прибавилось стали:  
\- Я думаю, что наша юрисдикция - не ваше дело. Миссис Реднек только вчера вышла из больницы. Так что задумайтесь над тем, что делаете, прежде чем начать уговаривать Линду отказаться от показаний. Хотя, кажется, вам уговоры не помогут.

Он посторонился, пропуская Винчестеров. Дин, проходя мимо, прошипел, входя в роль "плохого" адвоката:  
\- Будешь лезть не в свое дело - плохо кончишь.

Ощутимый тычок в спину послужил ему ответом и придал ускорение.

Линда сидела в гостиной и, мучительно краснея, рассказывала:  
\- А потом Гарри схватил меня за волосы и ударил лицом об комод.

Рядом сидела девица, на которую Дин обратил внимание еще в участке, - тощая как спичка, с неправильным прикусом и способностью выдавать сотню сквернословий в секунду, она, тем не менее, необъяснимым образом казалась красавицей.

\- Декс, - обратилась она к кому-то еще в комнате, - ты слышал? Фиксируй следы и траекторию. Мы должны стопудово прищучить этого сраного ебаната. Пусть его самого повозят рожей в сортире братишки из окружной тюрьмы. Там как раз недавно покрасили стены в розовый цвет.

Винчестеры увидели еще одного человека в комнате - мужчину. Он что-то измерял, возился с кисточками и полиэтиленовыми пакетиками. Визитеры сделали вывод, что перед ними эксперт, мелкая сошка.

\- Миссис Реднек, - начал Дин, - мы адвокаты вашего мужа, и хотели бы поговорить с вами о Гарри...

\- Линда, сейчас я выкину этих задротов, - девушка-следователь двинулась к ним. Несмотря на ее хрупкость, «адвокаты» сразу поверили, что та способна их вытолкать отсюда.

\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! - миролюбиво поднял руки Сэм. - Мы просто хотим поговорить...

\- Ты че, парень, думаешь, что симпатявый фасад скроет твое гнилое нутро? - девушка на секунду махнула рукой, и Сэму неожиданно захотелось прилечь и просто подышать.

\- Дебра, - неожиданно подала голос миссис Реднек, - не надо. Я поговорю с ними. Все равно от проблемы Гарри не спрячешься. Только... только побудь со мной, хорошо?

\- Без проблем, - отозвалась Дебра. - Я бы тебя и так одну с этими упырями-адвокатишками не оставила.

Только через пару минут Сэму удалось привести в порядок дыхалку. Все это время Дин стоял рядом и пристально следил за тем, как бы девица не вздумала повторить свой фокус. Потом они сели в кресла, причем Линда оказалась в углу комнаты, ближе к выходу, так, чтобы Дебра была между ней и адвокатами. Похоже, на нее наводило ужас само имя Гарри. 

Когда она снова заговорила, ее голос был настолько тусклым и безжизненным, что Дин поразился. Казалось, что слова были записаны на старую пленку.  
\- Что вы от меня хотите?

Дин радушно улыбнулся:  
\- Ничего особенного. Вы заберете заявление против мужа, а он дает вам развод.

В темных глазах что-то мелькнуло, но голос не изменился:  
\- Нет. Я не верю. Он давно уже сказал, что развод будет возможным только после его смерти. И всегда повторял, что помереть он собирается, только сначала отправив меня на разведку, каково там.

\- Но вы женаты уже больше двадцати лет, - увещевал Дин. - Разве эти годы ничего для вас не значат? Ведь вы же любили его, когда выходили замуж.

\- Двадцать два, - пожала плечами Линда. - Я вышла замуж в 17 лет, по залету, и с тех пор не прошло ни единого дня, чтобы я не пожалела о своем решении. Я бы могла вырастить и воспитать Джоанну и без него.

Дин еще что-то говорил, но Сэм уже не слушал. До него внезапно дошло. Линде Реднек не было и сорока лет. Сидящая перед ним женщина выглядела на шестьдесят. Хорошо же ее уработал Гарри Реднек. Он потряс головой и вернулся в реальность, чтобы услышать слова Дина:  
\- Но ведь он отец вашей дочери, наверняка Джоанна любит его...

Дебра и Линда посмотрели на него с одинаковым отвращением.

\- Я думаю, Джоанна убила бы его, - равнодушно пожала плечами Линда. - Но я не позволяю ей приезжать домой. Она учится в Стенфорде, и...

Дин быстро перебил ее, у Сэма зародилось подозрение, что брат пытается избежать любого упоминания об этом вузе.  
\- Почему вы не позволяете своей единственной дочери приезжать домой?

\- Потому что она у меня одна! - закричала Линда. - А хотите знать, почему у меня больше не было детей? Потому что мой муженек каждый раз, узнав о беременности, избивал меня так, что я оказывалась в больнице с выкидышем. Он говорил, что хватит нам и одного спиногрыза, которого тоже не помешало бы утопить. Потому что она вернулась бы не домой - в тюрьму! Вы думаете, все тюрьмы охраняются охранниками с собаками? Нет! Есть тюрьмы, которые никак не охраняются, но от этого не перестают быть ими.

\- Этот мудила не любит свою дочь? - потрясенно спросила Дебра. Сэм готов был поклясться, что у этой девчонки есть любящий папаша, ее личный герой. Возможно, она пошла в полицию именно по стопам любимого папочки.

\- Любит? - на лице Линды наконец возникла улыбка. - Он не знает, что такое "любить". Это слишком сложно для его мозга. Он всех воспринимает только по одному критерию: насколько они могут быть полезны для него. Иначе говоря: могут ли они купить ему пива, пожарить свиные ребрышки, постирать его вонючие носки или одолжить денег. Джоанна всего этого сначала не могла, поэтому о какой любви идет речь? Наоборот, девочка отнимала у меня время, которое я могла бы потратить на ублажение его величества. 

\- Он что... бил ее? - теперь наступила очередь Дина ужасаться. Вот вам и еще один человек, фанатеющий от своего отца.

\- Нет, конечно, - покачала головой Линда. - Попробовал бы он ее побить, как меня. Тут все соседи бы живо донесли в социальные службы. Нет, он издевался над ней по-другому.

\- Как? - выдавила из себя Дебра.

\- Однажды он сжег все книги Джоанны, - всхлипнула Линда. - Чем ему книги-то помешали?

Дин улыбнулся, но как-то кривовато. Сэм мог поставить на кон всю свою наличность, что больше всего его брат сейчас хочет очутиться по другую сторону баррикад.

Эксперт, регистрировавший в комнате кровавые следы, неожиданно выпрямился.

\- По-моему, все просто, - сказал он. - Читая, девочка учится думать. И поэтому становится умной и опасной.

Линда перестала плакать. В комнате воцарилось изумленное молчание. Наверное, оно было бы таким же, если бы внезапно заговорил торшер.

\- Простите, а вы...? - спросил Дин, вопросительно глядя на заговорившего. Но высокий, крепко сбитый парень уже снова уткнулся в свои записи.

\- Это Декстер Морган, - сказала Дебра. - Эксперт по крови. Он по одному брызгу может установить, где стоял долбаный убийца, какой у него рост и какой гребаной железякой он убивал, ясно? Так что ни хрена вашему Гарри не удастся отвертеться. Мы выясним даже, насколько солеными были его сопли, которые он пускал в детстве.

\- Насчет соплей не гарантирую, - так же тихо отозвался эксперт.

У Сэма возникло отчетливое впечатление, что именно этот товарищ может испортить им всю обедню. Видимо, Дину показалось то же самое, потому что он вернулся к увещеванию Линды. Сэм бы подумал, что брат уговаривает ее вполне искренне... Если бы тот так отчаянно не избегал смотреть на замазанное тональным кремом лицо женщины.

Выговорившись, Линда все больше молчала, кивала головой на каждое слово Дина, но не отвечала ему. И вдруг она замерла - от двери раздался звонкий крик:   
\- Мама! - и к миссис Реднек пронеслась девчонка, обычная, красивая, славная девчонка. Нисколько не забитая и не похожая на сломленную жизнью, с копной светлых волос, в джинсовых шортах и ярко-красных кедах. - Ты почему мне ничего не сказала? Почему я все должна узнавать от соседки?

Линда молча смотрела на нее, прикрыв рукой рот. А девушка продолжала быстро и весело говорить:  
\- Давно тебе твердила, давай я тебя отсюда увезу. Сбежим от этого придурка, нафига он сдался? Ты что, в самом деле думаешь, что мы вдвоем не проживем? Почему ты все сидишь в этом темном чулане? Мама, ты такая бледная, словно и не в Майами живешь!

Она щебетала и щебетала, рассказывая, что они сейчас вместе поедут в отель, потом уедут в Калифорнию, она будет работать, мама тоже, и все будет в порядке, все навсегда будет в порядке, и все были загипнотизированы, пока...

\- Я же просила тебя не приезжать! - Линда покачала головой и заплакала.

\- Мама, что за ерунда? - девушка улыбалась так, что если бы был вечер, дополнительного электричества не нужно было бы. - Понятия не имею, чего ты боишься. Думаешь, что папаша что-то мне сделает? Пусть только попробует. Мам, я тебе сто раз говорила, что я его не боюсь.

Девушка быстро прошлась по комнате с заранее приготовленной спортивной сумкой. В нее полетела одежда из гардероба, некоторые мелочи.

\- Мам, - нарочито небрежно сказала девушка, - пошли уже, я номер на нас заказала. Нечего тебе здесь делать. Это место тебя душит.

Линда колебалась. Похоже, щупальца этого домика проникли слишком глубоко ей под кожу.

\- Гарри этого не простит... - прошептала она.

\- Можно подумать, мне есть дело до этого грязного Гарри, - дернула плечиком Джоанна. И обратилась прямо к Винчестерам: - Эй, вы, парочка! Помогите доставить маму к лимузину! 

Сэм дернулся было выполнять распоряжение, но Линда устало сказала:  
\- Я сама.

И вздохнула, направляясь к двери:  
\- Джо, малышка, мы еще так пожалеем об этом.

Дочь в ответ встряхнула волосами, разлетевшимися в стороны:  
\- Я уж точно ни о чем жалеть не буду. Мне это не интересно.

Мать ничего в ответ не сказала. Но все же Сэму показалось, что ее плечи не так сутулились, как раньше.

\- Ей следовало бы помнить одну вещь, - улыбаясь, сказал Дин, следя в окно, как Джоанна подсаживает мать в маленькую машину. - Дети все равно все делают по-своему.

Сэма так и подмывало спросить: "По себе судишь?" - однако он не рискнул.

Следующая встреча Винчестеров-адвокатов с клиентом была назначена на десять часов утра. Винчестеры решили пораньше прибыть под светлы очи окружного прокурора, который уже заранее ненавидел все, что они сделают. И хорошо, что они так решили, иначе бы не увидели выходившего из здания полиции Гарри Реднека собственной персоной - в аляповатой гавайской рубашке, небритого, ведущего себя как хозяин жизни.

\- Что за демон? - прошептал Сэм.

Дин озвучил примерно то же самое, только громче. Реднек остановился, услышав знакомые голоса. Раньше Винчестеры видели его только за столом для допросов. Они понятия не имели, что он еще и очень маленького роста. Линда Реднек без каблуков наверняка была выше его на голову. И это человеческое недоразумение едва больше пяти футов смотрело на них снизу вверх словно император Вселенной.

\- Кого я вижу! Мои тормознутые адвокатишки, братья Хендерсоны, ха-ха-ха! - Реднек залился смехом, восхищаясь собственным чувством юмора.

\- Хэнсоны, - холодно поправил Дин.

\- А по хрену! Мне ваши услуги уже без надобности! - злорадно сказал Реднек и даже потер руки от удовольствия. - Фигу вы от меня получите, шкуры адвокатские! А пока я пойду... поблагодарю женушку. Эта жалкая шлюшка поняла, что без меня ни хера она не может!

И он резво сбежал по ступенькам. Первым побуждением Сэма было броситься за ним, и он дернулся было, но остановился. К Винчестерам подошла Дебра Морган. У нее тоже машинально сжимались кулаки.

Дебра, поймав удивленные взгляды обоих Винчестеров, кивнула:  
\- Ага, Линда Реднек забрала свое заявление против этого вонючего козла.

\- Зачем? - развел руками Дин. Он говорил крамольные вещи, но, похоже, уже не боялся выдать себя. - Реднек сел бы, к гадалке не ходи. Дочка вполне совершеннолетняя, - он подчеркнул слово "вполне", Сэм нахмурился. - Линда же ненавидит этого урода!

Дебра скользнула по нему совершенно другим взглядом, оценивающе-одобрительно. Затем вздохнула:  
\- Мудак давно грозил жене, что перестанет платить за учебу Джоанны. Девчонке остался всего один курс. Линда говорила, что у нее хватило бы духа игнорировать эту угрозу. Но дочка прикатила, Линда увидела, какая она счастливая и веселая, и не смогла сделать то, что лишило бы Джо возможности продолжать учебу. Девчонка не знает, что своим поступком только послала все на хрен. Линда пока в отеле вместе с Джоанной, но завтра собирается вернуться к мужу.

\- На хрена к этому козлу? - Дин кипел негодованием.

\- Да я откуда знаю, я бы ему давно яйца отшибла, если б могла! - махнула рукой Дебра. - И разводиться она боится, потому что он сразу перестанет бабки кидать на универ, а уж что там суд решит - еще не ясно. Слушайте, а вы-то чего переживаете? Вам наоборот надо плясать от радости, ваш плательщик на свободе и в тюрьме не загнется. Вы ж типа мужики, где ваша мужская солидарность? - подозрительно спросила девушка.

\- Вот именно, у нас мужская солидарность, - пробормотал Дин, показывая брату жестом, что им пора уходить, - а не козлиная.

Когда они шли к "Импале", девушка задумчиво смотрела им вслед.

Через пятнадцать минут они сидели в ближайшем "Макдональдсе", и Дин набитым гамбургером ртом пытался донести до Сэма свою идею, что им делать дальше. Половины слов было не разобрать, однако младший давно уже догадался, к какой мысли мог прийти брат. Поэтому терпеливо молчал и делал вид, что внимательно слушает. Через десять минут сражения между гамбургером и желанием Дина поговорить гамбургер проиграл. Дин дожевал последний кусок и спросил:  
\- Ну и что ты об этом думаешь?

\- Отличный план, - покорно ответил Сэм. - Мы пробираемся к нему в дом, крадем почтовую квитанцию и получаем шкатулку под видом Гарри Реднека. И ничего, что даже ты как минимум в два раза выше этого гада...

Дин проглотил "даже ты", отмахнувшись:  
\- Все равно на почте Реднека в жизни не видели. Фотку в водительские права вклеим - и все. Думаю, там задолбались уже с этой посылкой, и рады будут ее втюхать кому угодно.

\- А почему ты думаешь, что Гарри Реднек сейчас уже не бежит на почту? Линда же говорила, как он грезит об этом антиквариате.

Дин победно улыбнулся:  
\- Потому что сегодня воскресенье, и почта не работает, идиот! Трам-пам-пам! - он изобразил сигнал горна.

Винчестеры подъехали к дому Реднеков глубокой ночью, когда ни в одном окне в соседних домах не горел свет. Ни одна собака не затявкала, почувствовав приближение чужаков. В детстве отец как-то сказал Дину, что это то время, когда у ангелов пересменка. Все люди на земле наиболее уязвимы именно в этот час. Если бы Дин верил в ангелов, он бы обязательно поверил и в эту примету. Однако Винчестеры просто надеялись, что все крепко спят в этот поздний час. В том числе и Гарри Реднек. Потому что в том случае, если он проснется и увидит незваных гостей, его придется на некоторое время "успокоить". 

Однако, как оказалось, не одни они были такими предприимчивыми. Оставив машину на повороте, футах в двухстах от дома Реднеков, Винчестеры приблизились к месту назначения - и тут же спрятались за аккуратно подстриженной живой изгородью. Кто-то ходил рядом с домом.

Сэм дернул Дина за рукав и молча кивнул в направлении гаража Реднеков. Рядом с ним стояла темная машина с предусмотрительно замазанными грязью номерами. У Дина возникло чувство дежа вю: они видели эту машину во время первого визита. А это значило одно - прикатил кто-то из полиции. Долго гадать не пришлось: у дверей возник мужчина, присутствовавший при их разговоре с Линдой. Молчаливый свидетель, сказавший всего одну фразу. Знаток человеческой крови.

Винчестеры увидели, как господин эксперт по крови несет к своей машине с открытым багажником нечто, подозрительно похожее на завернутое в пленку тело. Небольшое и тщедушное. И Дин, и Сэм были готовы поставить все, что угодно, на то, что принадлежало оно Гарри Реднеку. Сэм потянулся за пистолетом, но Дин задержал его руку, покачав головой. Затем он встал и, не скрываясь, пошел к человеку, загружавшему сверток в багажник. Сэм задумчиво смотрел ему вслед. Он и не подумал сопротивляться или спрашивать у Дина, что происходит. Ощущение горячей ладони на коже его запястья жгло, словно клеймо.

Между тем, Декстер Морган захлопнул багажник своей машины и вздрогнул, увидев незваного гостя.  
\- Как ты думаешь, что помешает мне сейчас позвонить твоей однофамилице в отдел и рассказать, чем это ты тут занимаешься? - преградил Дин дорогу Моргану.  
Сэм даже не удивился, когда Дин умудрился раздобыть телефон острой на язык девицы.

Его собеседник посмотрел на него, с обычным нечитаемым выражением на лице:  
\- Может быть, то, что она моя сестра?

\- О, - пожал плечами Дин. - Тогда у меня есть еще та латиноамериканская красотка, кажется, твоя начальница? Что ты на это скажешь?

\- В штате Флорида не выдавались лицензии на адвокатскую практику братьям Хэнсонам, - спокойно сказал Морган. Его широкое лицо с крупными чертами казалось вырубленным из камня - ни единой эмоции. - Как и во всех Соединенных Штатах. Братья Хэнсоны спокойно себе играют на гитарках и поют про любовь-морковь. Поэтому я не думаю, что они могут мне что-то сделать.

\- Так-так, - задумчиво произнес Дин. - Практически бинго. И все-таки хотелось бы услышать еще какой-нибудь убедительный довод.

\- Вы не меньше меня хотите, чтобы Гарри Реднек перестал портить воздух своим смрадным запахом, - продолжил Морган.

\- Ну, одно дело хотеть, другое - сделать, - за плечом брата встал Сэм. - Ты же работаешь в системе правосудия, ты должен следовать его букве.

\- Буква закона говорит, что Гарри Реднек будет наказан, - согласился Декстер. По его лицу по-прежнему было невозможно прочитать, насколько он искренен. - Но только при условии, что он забьет Линду до смерти. Так что сейчас речь идет о выборе. Умная, хорошая женщина, любящая мать против жалкой гниды, у которой водятся деньги. Я из этих двоих выбрал человека. У меня свое правосудие. 

\- Правосудие? Ты вообразил себя богом? - Сэм и хотел бы разозлиться, но у него не получалось. Потому что он был готов признать правоту этого странного парня. Дин тоже молчал.

\- Я не бог, - покачал головой Декстер. Он посмотрел на братьев испытующе, словно что-то проверял. - Боги сами устанавливают правила. Я же действую согласно кодексу.

\- И кто же создал этот кодекс? - ехидно спросил Сэм.

\- А вот он был почти бог, - без тени иронии ответил Декстер.

\- И ты взял на себя роль карающего меча Господня? - продолжил допрос Дин.

\- Лучше быть мечом Господним, чем клинком Сатаны, - ответ был мгновенным.

\- И почему же ты решил исправлять этот мир? - поинтересовался Сэм. 

\- Когда вы оглядываетесь на свое прошлое, неужели у вас не возникает никаких сожалений, никаких желаний что-то исправить? Вы безгрешны?

Господин эксперт задавал рискованные вопросы, которые могли обернуться против него самого.

Сэм только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как Морган покачал головой:  
\- Нет, я имел в виду не тебя. Сомневаюсь, что тебе есть, что вспомнить, кроме того, что ты перепил на выпускном в колледже.

Дин засмеялся: здорово младшего щелкнули по носу. И тут же замолчал, поняв, что ему отвечать.

\- Нет. Я не привык думать о том, что было. Я ни о чем не жалею.

\- Вот и я ни о чем не жалею, - кивнул Декстер. - Вообще ни о чем из сделанного. А если вы жалеете... Против вас двоих я ничего не смогу. Багажник не заперт. Вы можете выпустить господина Реднека. Он завтра и не вспомнит, что с ним было, потому что очень усердно праздновал свое освобождение.

Он отошел в сторону от машины и застыл неподалеку, засунув руки глубоко в карманы светлых слаксов и опустив голову. Все стояли друг напротив друга, не произнося ни слова, не глядя друг другу в глаза. Двое решали, один ждал. И тут Дин махнул рукой и двинулся обратно к "Импале". Сэм остался.

\- Послушай, но тебе придется сделать так, чтобы труп обнаружили, - настойчиво сказал он. - Иначе Линда Реднек так всю жизнь и проживет в страхе, что муженек появится. А обнаруженный труп чреват тем, что тебя поймают.

\- Да, это необычное дело для меня, - согласился Декстер. - Но, будьте уверены, я все сделаю в лучшем виде.

\- Необычное дело? - пораженно спросил Сэм. - А что же для тебя обычное?

\- Смерть - это тоже искусство. В этом плане я настоящий специалист, вы уж поверьте, - тихо сказал Морган.

Сэм поверил сразу же. Эти слова прозвучали весомее самых громких уверений.

\- Почему ты все это нам рассказал? - спросил он, уже повернувшись.

\- У меня отлично развита интуиция, как понимаешь, с моим хобби... Я чувствую, что больше никогда вас здесь не увижу. И мне даже жаль. Вряд ли у меня будет друг, которому я смогу довериться...

Винчестеры молчали всю дорогу до отеля. Заговорил Сэм, только когда они открыли по бутылке пива. Вернее, когда те опустели.

\- Знаешь, - признался Сэм, - у меня до сих пор от него мурашки по коже. Парень сам словно смерть.

Он думал, что Дин сейчас начнет высмеивать его, но тот лишь задумчиво кивнул:  
\- Примерно та же фигня.

\- Ты думаешь, мы правильно поступили? - Сэм нервничал и машинально обкусывал ноготь правого мизинца.

\- Правильно или нет, какая разница? - пожал плечами Дин. - Все равно сейчас ничего не изменишь уже. Или ты собираешься воскресить этого гнилого урода наложением рук?

Сэм не ответил, только вздохнул.

\- Меня больше другой вопрос интересует, - продолжил Дин. - Почему эта гнида решила, что если мы трахаемся с тобой, то именно ты мне вставляешь? По-моему, я выгляжу гораздо мужественнее, чем ты со своими локонами.

Сэм скосил глаза на кровать Дина - и тут же отвел их. Из-за жары брат даже не стал укрываться. Он лежал лицом к нему в одних трусах. Может быть, Сэм бы и рассказал ему, что думает сейчас он - или, точнее, его член? - на тему "вставить", но вместо этого буркнул:  
\- Придурок.

\- Сучка, - с готовностью подхватил Дин.

Сэм в ответ бросил в него крышку от бутылки, сразу же получив ее обратно. Напряжение спало, нахлынула усталость. Винчестеры уснули буквально на полуслове.

Проснулись они не по своему желанию. Дверь в их номере отперли снаружи. Реакция бывалых охотников не подвела. Правда, они ее не продемонстрировали: Дин и Сэм усиленно терли кулаками глаза, кашляли, кутались в одеяла, между делом оценивая количество вошедших и их вооружение. Визитеров было двое: уже знакомые им Дебра и угрюмый негр-сержант.

\- Здравствуйте, братишки, - Дебра, как всегда, была непосредственна. - Смотрите-ка, а вы в самом деле спите отдельно, вот уж не подумала бы.

Дин картинно начал возмущаться вторжением в личную жизнь. Между тем темнокожий коп процедил:  
\- Странно другое. Как это адвокаты такой солидной компании живут в такой засранной дыре.

\- У всякого начальства свои тараканы, - пробубнил Сэм.

\- Да, здесь они особенно большие, - подхватил сержант. 

\- Давай к делу, Доакс - отрубила Дебра. - Где вы были вчера вечером?

\- Здесь, - пожал плечами Дин. - Наш клиент на свободе, неважно, каким образом это получилось. Так что задание выполнено.

Дебра кивнула:  
\- Портье говорит то же самое.

Однако сержант заглянул в мусорное ведро и вытащил оттуда две пустые бутылки пива, которые вчера выпили Винчестеры.

\- Это вы за целый вечер по бутылке пива уговорили? Обслуга утверждает, что вы вообще не выходили. 

\- Наша компания не поощряет алкоголизм среди сотрудников, - огрызнулся Сэм, изображая обиженного яппи, застуканного в дешевом мотеле. - А вообще, почему вы сюда ворвались? Где ордер? Вы не имеете права...

\- Ваш клиент мертв, - прервал его Доакс. - Вчера на радостях накачался алкоголем, залез на стройку и свалился с пятого этажа.

Сэму стало жалко Моргана, которому пришлось тащить тело Реднека, пусть и весьма компактное, на пятый этаж.

\- А мы тут при чем? - ощетинился Дин. - Если он умер в результате несчастного случая, нам придется выплатить очень большую сумму...

\- Да ни при чем, - внезапно махнула рукой Дебра. - Там несчастный случай, все чисто. Это Джеймс, как всегда: я чувствую, с ними что-то неладно, бла-бла-бла. Пошли.

Напоследок Доакс бросил на них взгляд исподлобья. Но едва дверь за ними закрылась, Дин рванул к своим джинсам:  
\- Быстро едем к Реднекам! Если Линда получит на почте шкатулку... бля, дочь! В ней кровь Хорнвилля!

\- Как мы заберем квитанцию? - пропыхтел Сэм, влезая с разбегу в штаны. - Сейчас там наверняка все опечатано.

Ответ Дина был настолько емок и прост, что Сэм заткнулся. 

Однако спереть квитанцию им не удалось. В доме уже было полно народа. Там хозяйничали Линда и Джоанна. И у Линды впервые на лице возникла улыбка - пусть едва заметная, но улыбка.

\- Миссис Реднек... - начал Дин.

\- Мисс Смит, - с достоинством поправила его Линда. - Слушаю вас.

\- Дело в том, что ваш муж задолжал за адвокатские услуги...

Винчестеры были готовы к возмущению, но Линда быстро спросила:  
\- Сколько? Я не желаю, чтобы меня преследовали кредиторы моего бывшего мужа.

\- Понимаете, мы могли бы сойтись на одном предмете, который ваш муж до сих пор не забрал на почте...

\- Шкатулка, о которой он постоянно трещал? Забирайте.

\- Мы могли бы покрыть разницу в стоимости... - великодушно предложил Сэм. Дин скривился.

\- Нет. Забирайте. После мужа я готова принять только дом, за него стартовый взнос вносила моя мать, в качестве свадебного подарка. Все остальное пусть катится ко всем чертям.

\- Вы, как супруга и наследница, теперь должны сами получить ее в отделении...

Через полчаса Линда Реднек разводила руками перед обескураженными Винчестерами:  
\- Поверьте, я и понятия не имела... Ну, раз тут сказано, в случае смерти господина Реднека отправить шкатулку его племяннику Эммету Ханникату - значит, так и сделают. Видимо, этот Ханникат ближе к Гарри по крови, чем Джоанна.

У Сэм были такие глаза, что Дина начал разбирать нервный смех. Похоже, изделие Дэвидса опять ускользало из их рук. И тут вдруг Линда обернулась к ним - похоже, она сбросила остаток придуманных ей самой лет с плеч - и сказала:  
\- И это правда. Думаю, пришла пора сказать Джо, что Гарри ей никакой не отец.

И ее улыбка была улыбкой абсолютно счастливого человека.


	6. Звезда Вавилона

\- С другой стороны, в Пенсильвании не так жарко, как во Флориде, - философски сказал Дин, выводя "Импалу" на федеральную трассу. - Я начал думать, что я гамбургер, который передержали в микроволновке.

\- С другой стороны, - нерадостно поправил его Сэм, - мы могли бы закончить все дела с наследством этого долбанутого Дэвидса еще в Майами. Несемся за ним уже в третью точку на карте.

\- Радуйся, что мы хотя бы знаем эту точку. Адрес Ханниката обошелся мне немалой кровью, - пожаловался Дин. - Красотка на почте до сих пор уверена, что я пошел заказывать приглашения на нашу свадьбу. И вообще, чувак мог жить где-нибудь на Аляске. Тогда мы познакомились бы с эскимосским духом сплетенных фигур. Отец говорил, это что-то действительно страшное.

Сэм зевнул. Никакие описания ужасов давно не производили на него впечатления. Как известно, реальность всегда превосходит любые описания. Он покосился на заднее сиденье, которое показалось ему вполне привлекательным в качестве кровати. Однако Сэм подозревал, что брат скажет что-нибудь неласковое по этому поводу. Тогда он решил просто поболтать:  
\- Слушай, а почему бы действительно теперь не предоставить чертовой шкатулке сделать свою работу? А потом заберем ее. Как показала практика, Хорнвилльская знать породила таких же монстров. Если вспомнить Фойера, Стоктона и Реднека, трудно выбрать, кто из них омерзительнее.

Тут, правда, Сэм осекся - какой-такой Стоктон? Они же перехватили его шкатулку еще у адвоката и не могли лично познакомиться с обладателем проклятой крови. Но Дин не обратил внимания на внезапно возникшую фамилию второго наследника:  
\- Это верно. Каждый из них очень "мило" относился к женщинам. Интересно, а наш будущий знакомец Ханникат какую подлянку женскому полу кинул?

Сэм хихикнул.

Через пару дней он вспомнит этот разговор.

***

Питтсбург оказался типичным деловым центром "среднего Запада". Огромные небоскребы сверкали стеклом и сталью, а между ними можно было увидеть старинную церковь. Но это сочетание на удивление не раздражало. А когда Винчестеры выехали в центр, где прямо в городе две реки сливались в третью, от величественности пейзажа, ажурного кружева мостов и эстакад у Сэма перехватило дыхание. Естественно, Дину он об этом не сказал.

Ханникат жил на севере Питтсбурга. Там был туристический центр - на улице полно праздношатающегося народа. Жилые дома ютились в сторонке. Но, видимо, они тоже поддерживали внешний вид района, созданный музеями и выставочными центрами. Например, в доме, где обитал Эммет Ханникат, были огромные красивые витражи.

\- На церковь похоже, - буркнул Дин, заходя в подъезд. 

Дома Эммета Ханниката не было. Дин почесал в затылке - соседей по лестничной клетке Эммета не наблюдалось. Квартира занимала весь этажный блок. Он посмотрел на Сэма. Тот, усмехнувшись, ткнул пальцем вниз. Одновременно Дин ткнул пальцем вверх. Сэм опять усмехнулся и двинулся по направлению к лестничному пролету. Но в квартире наверху никого не оказалось. Зато дверь квартиры снизу открыла девушка. Лет восемнадцати, в одной длинной футболке, ее волосы были художественно взлохмачены. Она хотела что-то сказать, но вдруг замерла и безмолвно уставилась на братьев. Ее глаза становились все шире, потом она пискнула "Минуточку!" - и захлопнула дверь. Переглянувшись, Винчестеры пожали плечами. Однако девушка не обманула и открыла дверь ровно через минуту. При этом она продемонстрировала впечатляющие способности к метаморфозе. За короткое время девица успела накраситься, причесаться, а длинную футболку сменило нарядное платье.

\- Слушаю вас внимательно! - сказала она, подходя к Винчестерам. Тем сразу стало ясно, что она ко всему прочему еще и надушиться успела. Только не рассчитала и вылила на себя, скорее всего, весь флакон духов. Дин выдал в ответ одну из своих коронных улыбок, после которых, бывало, девушки ему покупали пиво в барах. 

\- Здравствуйте! Видите ли, мы разыскиваем вашего соседа, мистера Ханниката...

Из девушки будто вытащили батарейку. Ее улыбка сразу стала кривоватой. Она оперлась плечом о косяк двери и сказала уныло:  
\- Ааа... Вы к Эммету. Ну, понятно. Мне следовало бы догадаться. Для нас здесь уже не осталось нормальных парней. А Эммет, однако, не промах.

Дин решил не заострять внимание на таинственных словах. Пусть Ханникат хоть сто раз будет не промах, главное - заставить отдать шкатулку.

\- Так где его можно найти?

\- Эммет? Ооо... - девушка сделала неопределенное движение рукой. Словно бабочка крылом помахала. - Он где-то ходит. Вы понимаете, Эммет такой... Вот если бы вы были Брайаном Кинни, я бы сказала, что вам и искать-то его не надо. Эммет сам вас найдет.

\- Нет, а все-таки? Во сколько он возвращается с работы?

\- Работа... Он может и не прийти домой. Вот что... вы же всегда его можете в "Вавилоне" найти.

\- "Вавилон"? Это еще что такое? - удивленно спросил Сэм.

Девушка опять моментально изменилась. Теперь она опиралась о косяк не плечом, а кокетливо выставленным бедром:

\- Как? Вы не знаете, что такое "Вавилон"?

\- Мы не местные, - развел руками Дин.

Девица опять поскучнела.

Через пятнадцать минут Винчестеры вышли из дома с адресом клуба и строгими инструкциями, в каком виде туда приходить. Похоже, придется кое-что обновить в своем гардеробе.

Девица порекомендовала им и гостиницу, но, видимо, она была слишком большого мнения о платежеспособности Винчестеров. Пришлось немало покататься по городу, пока они не нашли что-то вроде хостела. Хорошо, что там удалось уговорить поселить их в трехместную комнату вдвоем. Они приводили себя в порядок перед ночным клубом и решали, как поступить с Ханникатом.

\- Шкатулка прибудет в Питтсбург парой дней позже, - говорил Дин, надевая приталенную рубашку. Поскольку рубашка не покупалась в магазине, а была экспроприирована час назад из стиральной машины в прачечной хостела, Дину она была маловата. Тем не менее, он пытался застегнуть ее на своей широкой груди, в то время как Сэм злорадно бубнил, что нечего пробавляться мелкими кражами.

\- Так вот, вопрос! - Дин усиленно старался застегнуться, а Сэм следил за этим процессом и терял нить разговора. - Что мы скажем нашему наследнику, чтобы он отдал шкатулку, но главное - что мы будем делать, пока она не придет?

\- Кто она? - рассеянно спросил Сэм.

\- Шкатулка, недоумок. Это мы долетели сюда за день, а шкатулку эту пока переоформят, пока чего...

Сэм даже не обратил внимание на то, как назвал его Дин. Да и проблема, как убить время, его не волновала. Он пробормотал: "убьем парочку монстров, сделаем мир лучше". Дин дико оглянулся на него и предположил, что жаркое солнце Майами все-таки перегрело несчастную головушку младшего. Он разочарованно стащил с себя гламурную рубашку и швырнул ее на постель. Затем вытащил из сумки свою старую клетчатую рубаху и натянул ее, злобно прошипев:  
\- Ничего, и такое схавают.

Сэм усмехнулся, он вообще не стал заморачиваться насчет прикида и надел обычную футболку с V-образным вырезом. Он рассудил, что особо выделяться не стоит, хотя девица-советчица и намекала им на "брутальность и шик", как она выразилась.

В результате, братья почувствовали себя деревенскими простачками из сказок, когда подошли к входу в ночной клуб "Вавилон". К дверям выстроилась внушительная очередь из мужчин в модных дизайнерских шмотках. Сэм в них совсем не разбирался, Дин - и того меньше, но эти одежки словно кричали о том, какие они дорогие и эксклюзивные. Винчестеры на общем фоне выглядели рабочими, которых позвали в клуб заменить электропроводку. На них косились.

Пока Сэм проникался ощущением собственного убожества, Дин успел установить, что в клуб пускали далеко не всех. То и дело от дверей отходили какие-то жеманные мальчики в истерике: мол, мы немедленно поедем в другое место и сюда больше никогда, ни ногой. Это могло стать проблемой. Тем более, что два мужика на фейс-контроле, при строгих костюмах и бронебойных лицах, казались совсем не дружелюбными.

\- Что будем делать? - спросил слегка запаниковавший Сэм. - Может, постоим здесь, при входе, попросим нам показать этого Ханниката...

Однако договорить ему не дали.

\- Парни? Эй, вы, двое! - секьюрити у входа махал явно им. Но Дин на всякий случай оглянулся, а затем вопросительно показал на себя рукой. Ему в ответ кивнули. 

\- Первый раз? - у "шкафа" оказалась вполне добродушная улыбка, хотя облапал Сэма он достаточно жестко, обыскивая. Тот ошарашенно кивнул: его посетила идея касательно того, где они оказались.

\- Тогда удачи! - сказал секьюрити. - И, если что, выходи со своим парнем покурить. Мы здесь с Джози весь вечер дежурим. Знаешь, мы не против групповушек, - и он многообещающе шлепнул Сэма по заднице, чуть не отбив бедолаге филейную часть. Второй охранник согласно захихикал неожиданно тоненьким для своей комплекции голоском. Сэму стало нехорошо. Он понял, почему толпа при входе косилась на него и Дина. Их оценивали - и, кажется, вполне одобрительно. "А Дин-то, наверное, и не знает", - пронеслось у него в голове.

Дин знал. Хотя он и не был ветераном клубного движения, однако в наблюдательности ему отказать было нельзя.

\- Похоже, наш Эммет - спец по мальчикам, - кинул он Сэму. - Эх, не думаю, что мы сумеем найти со здешними обитателями общий язык.

Он что-то еще сказал, но его слова Сэм не услышал: в зале на них обрушилась лавина музыки. Что за чудеса звукоизоляции - на улице совсем ничего не было слышно! Он посмотрел на Дина и только по движениям губ догадался, что тот о чем-то говорит. Нет, теперь уже ругается. Гремящие, отдающиеся резонансом в теле басы перекрывали все звуки. Наконец, Дин потерял терпение и жестами показал Сэму: пойдем наверх, к бару. Младший Винчестер сомневался, что и там они что-то услышат, но выбора особо не было, поэтому он без слов двинулся за старшим через толпу, отрывавшуюся на танцполе. Дин продирался вперед, как ледокол через торосы, сшибая всех на своем пути. Раз в пятый увидев перед собой недовольные глаза и получив ответный тычок в спину, Дин решил не нервировать постоянных обитателей "Вавилона". Он начал продвигаться вперед, пританцовывая, как будто слегка утомился на танцполе и решил на время переместиться в бар. И тут же отношение к идущим переменилось. Их пропускали, ободряюще кивали, пару раз Сэм ощутил "дружеские рукопожатия" на своих ягодицах. Судя по чертыханиям идущего впереди Дина, свою порцию приветствий он тоже получил. 

Опасения, что они не смогут найти общий язык со здешними обитателями, отпали. Здешние обитатели сами жаждали подружиться с ними. Пару раз Дину откровенно загораживали дорогу пританцовывающие парни, надеявшиеся вовлечь его в круг. Но Винчестер уклонялся от приглашений, и даже вежливо, к удивлению младшего брата. Однако поднявшись в бар, Дин громко выдохнул и бросил через плечо бармену:  
\- Двойной виски, и побыстрее.

Как выяснилось, проектировали современную Вавилонскую башню все-таки более практичные люди, чем в древности. Здесь, на втором уровне, вполне можно было разговаривать, не рискуя при этом разорвать в клочья голосовые связки.

\- Я меняю наш план втереться в доверие к Эммету Ханникату, - сообщил Дин Сэму, залпом выпивая виски. - Сейчас мы его находим, связываем, тащим в хостел и держим там, пока не придет наше деревянное сокровище. Меня за 15 минут пребывания здесь чуть трижды не поимели в извращенной форме. Я отказываюсь думать о дальнейших перспективах. Хотя... - он оценивающе посмотрел на младшего братца. - Остается запасной вариант. Ты находишь Эммета, показываешь ему жалобные глазки, а затем в качестве свадебного подарка просишь у него милую безделушку от Ионни Дэвидса.

Сэм скептически хмыкнул. Он не представлял себя в роли рокового соблазнителя какого-нибудь пидорка. А еще ему стало почему-то неприятно из-за того, что брат так легко отослал его в чужую постель, хотя он и понимал, что это своего рода шутка. Он собирался возразить, но в этот момент Дина отвлекли. Рядом с ним возник высокий мужчина - примерно такого же роста. Сэму даже показалось, что они чем-то похожи внешне - если бы только его братец "качался" в цивильном спортзале, а не таская сумки с оружием. Да, и если бы у Дина было такое же огромное самомнение, как у незнакомца. Тот всем - царственным наклоном головы, снисходительной полуулыбкой, небрежным жестом бармену "налей" - демонстрировал: "вам здорово повезло, что я выбрал вас для разговора". И все-таки оба были красивы, настоящей мужской красотой, сильной, спокойной, убедительной - Сэм надеялся, что и сам когда-нибудь преодолеет "щенячий" период, чтобы быть похожим на старшего брата.

\- Красивая рубашечка. Ты из Техаса? - насмешливо улыбнулся незнакомец, глядя на Дина. Тот криво усмехнулся, собираясь что-то сказать, но мужчина не дал ему рта раскрыть. - Мне хотелось бы познакомиться с фирменной техасской техникой минета. Тем более, с твоими данными это должно получиться впечатляюще.

И парень накрыл своей ладонью руку Дина, лежавшую на стойке.

Сэм замер. Не хватало ему только сейчас вытаскивать брата из заварушки, в которую тот стопудово полезет. Это не бар с десятком пьяных забулдыг, а клуб с сотнями парней, и пусть они все голубые как небеса, они вовсе не манерные пидовочки. Куда ни глянь - накачанные мышцы, впечатляющие бицепсы, решительные взгляды... И, тем не менее, Дину сейчас поступило четкое предложение отсосать. Сэм не собирался обращаться к ясновидящим, чтобы узнать, чем закончится этот разговор.

Однако он ошибся. Дин повернулся к собеседнику и смиренно улыбнулся:  
\- Прости, приятель, но ты не по адресу. Мы здесь по делу, одного парня ищем. Так что, я думаю, тебе стоит поискать другого партнера для своих... развлечений.

Сэм обнаружил, что рядом с ним очутился высокий - прямо как он сам! - парень с нежными, почти девичьими чертами лица, в майке "в сеточку". Новоприбывший не скрывал интереса к разговору. В отличие от второго парня, блондинчика лет шестнадцати, как его вообще сюда пустили-то? Мальчишка стоял у стойки, как будто внимательно наблюдая за тем, что происходит на сцене и в зале, а сам машинально наклонял голову к беседующим. Сэм тоже прислушался.

\- А что так? - "невинно" осведомился незнакомец. - Развлечение делу не помеха. Разве полчаса что-то решат?

Сэм с удовольствием наблюдал, как краснеет шея Дина.

\- Я... не заинтересован в сексе с мужчиной, - наконец, выдавил из себя тот.

Незнакомец и не думал понижать голос, воскликнув:  
\- О! Не пробовал или не понравилось?

Дин закашлялся, а все окружающие - включая Сэма и его "приближенных" - еще сильнее наклонились вперед. Старший Винчестер прочистил горло:  
\- Не понравилось.

Его собеседник пренебрежительно махнул рукой:  
\- Все понятно. Ты просто связался не с тем парнем. Я могу коренным образом поменять твое отношение к сексу с мужчиной.

Дин перестал цепляться взглядом за бармена, выпрямился и взглянул в лицо своему визави:  
\- Мне вряд ли понравится, я себя знаю.

\- Ты сойдешь с ума от возбуждения.

\- Если я не захочу, меня никто не возбудит.

\- Вот как? Может быть, поспорим?

\- На 50 баксов?

\- За 50 баксов ищи себе дешевую шлюху! 500!

\- А ты, значит, недешевая шлюха? Тогда обломайся. У меня нет 500 баксов. Или 50, или твое завышенное самомнение навсегда упадет ниже плинтуса.

Брюнет, повысивший голос почти до крика, расслабился и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ну хорошо, пусть будет полтинник. Мне уже просто интересно. Итак, пари: полчаса ты мне не мешаешь, и если за эти полчаса у тебя не встанет, я отдаю пятьдесят баксов. Иначе...

\- Совершенно беспроигрышный способ заплатить за свое виски, - пробурчал Дин.

\- Значит, договорились!

Сэм нахмурился. Пари было совершенно не нужно им в данный момент. Он не понимал, почему Дин повелся на эту разводку. Им надо было найти Эммета Ханниката, а не утверждать себя в глазах здешних завсегдатаев в имидже железного гетеросексуала. Похоже, подначка этого красавчика действительно задела Дина за живое. Но почему?

Сэм поклялся себе как следует подумать об этом - попозже. Потому что перед ним развернулась любопытная картина. Брюнет навис над ухом Дина и начал ему что-то нашептывать, Дин отмахнулся, улыбнулся насмешливо. Парень встал сзади, прижимая жертву к стойке, а еще через пару секунд Дин вдруг перегнулся через стойку и шумно, судорожно выпустил воздух. Нет, не может быть... Младшему плохо было видно со своего места, наверное, именно на это и рассчитывал незнакомец. Однако правая его рука совершенно очевидно по запястье исчезла в джинсах Дина. Выглядело это на редкость непристойно, но никто в баре и глазом не повел. Видимо, подобные вещи здесь были не редкостью. А парень, поспоривший с Дином, уже нашел применение и второй руке - она пустилась в путешествие под рубашку жертвы. Судя по всему, сейчас она кружила у сосков Дина. Незнакомец прижался к нему еще сильнее... 

Дин, покрасневший и злой, вывернулся из рук парня. В расстегнутой ширинке мелькнули кудрявые волосы, но молния была немедленно застегнута. Мгновение - и незнакомец получил пятидесятидолларовой купюрой по носу. Затем Дин резко, не оглядываясь, бросился по направлению... кажется, к туалету.

Незнакомец самодовольно улыбнулся, повернувшись к Сэму, и бросил полтинник бармену, заказав себе выпивку.

\- Ну и сволочь же, - сказал Сэм в никуда, с отвращением и восхищением одновременно. 

\- Никто не отказывает Брайану Кинни! - пожал плечами длинный парень, примостившийся рядом.

Это был Брайан Кинни? Сэм пару секунд разрывался между чувством долга и желанием узнать, что там с Дином. Победило не столько чувство долга, сколько уверенность, что Дин вломит ему, если он сейчас ворвется к нему в туалетную кабинку.

\- Значит, ты Брайан Кинни? - спросил он парня, который чуть не изнасиловал его брата. Тот оценивающе окинул его взглядом. Сэм залился краской.

\- Значит, да. А что? Ты смелее своего приятеля? Не будешь так обламывать, как он?

\- Чего? - Сэм не сразу понял, о чем речь. Тогда чертов Кинни объяснил ему открытым текстом, чего он хочет. 

\- Нет, - покачал головой Винчестер. - Я только хотел спросить, как мне можно найти Эммета Ханниката. Мне сказали, что ты знаешь.

Бармен, подавая Кинни выпивку, хихикнул, как будто Сэм сказал что-то очень смешное.

\- Знаю, - протянул Брайан. - Совершенно точно знаю. Я скажу тебе, если ты мне отсосешь.

Сэм застыл. Это было исключено. Он никогда... и если он вдруг решит сделать это, то только одному человеку. Но Сэм даже себе не мог признаться, кому именно. 

\- Так ты заинтересован или нет? - Брайан насмешливо смотрел на него.

\- Я заинтересован найти Эммета Ханниката, - твердо ответил Винчестер.

\- И никакого секса? - Кинни все-таки пытался его раскрутить.

\- Совершенно никакого, просто деловой разговор.

\- Тогда ты можешь повернуть голову направо и поздороваться с господином Ханникатом, - небрежно проговорил Брайан.

Сэм непонимающе повернулся: его предыдущий собеседник, тот самый, с ангельским личиком и в блядской майке, приветливо махал рукой. Теперь он сообразил, почему смеялся бармен.

\- Эммет - это ты? - спросил жестко Сэм.

\- Я, - улыбаясь, повинился парень, разведя длинными руками.

\- И ты, естественно, молчал, как Буш на экзамене в колледже! - разъярился Сэм. - Значит, так. Стоишь здесь и ждешь, когда мы вернемся. А я сейчас найду Дина и...

\- Зачем ты собираешься его искать? - улыбнулся притворно-невинно Эммет. - Сейчас он сам вернется. Я видел, он минуту назад вышел из туалета и пошел в "темную комнату".

\- Куда? - Сэм не понимал, но, судя по ангельскому взгляду собеседника, в этом таился какой-то подвох.

\- Туда, - Эммет ткнул пальцем в самую дальнюю дверь. - Только учти, там в самом деле темно.

Винчестер был готов ко всему, но только не к тому, что оказалось на самом деле. В помещении было мало что видно, зато много чего слышно. Тяжелое дыхание, стоны, хрипы, похабные словечки доносились со всех сторон. В комнате явно много с удовольствием трахались, поэтому пахло там откровенно и резко. Никто из находившихся там мужчин не обратил внимания на вошедшего - все были слишком заняты друг другом. Через некоторое время глаза Сэма привыкли к темноте, и он начал различать очертания тел - его бросило в краску. А потом он увидел Дина, и ему стало совершенно все равно, чем занимаются остальные. 

Дину отсасывали. Он стоял, прижатый к стене "темной комнаты", а какой-то мускулистый парень орудовал у него между ног. Его щеки то надувались, то опадали. И в то же время рука парня обосновалась в заднице у Дина. Сэм даже несколько раз сморгнул. Гадать не приходилось - трусы и джинсы старшего болтались у него на щиколотке одной ноги. Дин начал тяжело, с хрипами, дышать.

Сэм понял, что братец сейчас кончит. И в это время его партнер проделал штуку, заставившую Сэма онеметь. Парень внезапно выпустил изо рта твердый член Дина, вскочил на ноги, при этом не вытаскивая руку из его ануса. Второй рукой он схватил Винчестера за талию, прижав к себе голым животом - и тут же словно посадил его на собственные пальцы. Рука еще и еще раз вздергивала Дина на себя. Каждый раз тот сильно вздрагивал. Пока, наконец, не развел широко ноги в стороны, выгнувшись вперед изо всех сил. И кончил - Сэм помотал головой, не доверяя своим глазам. Конечно, предварительно Дину пососали, но кончил он, не трогая свой член.

\- Красиво, да? - Сэм услышал шепот на ухо. Ему не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы понять: это тот самый парень, Кинни. - Твой приятель может кончать от анального секса. Не всякий способен получать удовольствие только от того, что его ебут. Тебе повезло с другом.

Сэм попятился, не отводя глаз от Дина, который прислонился к блондину и пытался отдышаться. Не поворачиваясь, он вышел из "темной комнаты", своей широкой спиной вытолкнув оттуда и Кинни.

Через секунду он уже волок Брайана обратно к барной стойке. Тот выдернул руку из цепкой хватки, поморщившись, потер запястье:  
\- Ты мне синяки оставишь, бугай!

И тут же вернулся к привычному насмешливому тону:  
\- Слушай, парнишка, ты уж разберись давай: или ты заинтересован, или нет. А то мне недосуг следить за переменами в твоем настроении. И ты не беспокойся за меня, без партнера на сегодня я не останусь.

О да, в этом Сэм совсем не сомневался.

\- Или, может быть, замутим тройничок? - самоуверенно продолжил Брайан. - Ты можешь быть посередине. Твой бойфренд наверняка захочет быть снизу.

Если бы Сэм на секунду и задумался о согласии, то взгляд юного блондина, все время молча стоявшего слева от Кинни, его сразу бы разубедил. Большие голубые глаза обещали геенну огненную и все шипящие сковородки ада оптом. Винчестер хорошо умел читать взгляды. Поэтому он возмутился, удивившись, как неестественно звучит его голос:  
\- Какой бойфренд? Глаза разуй - это мой брат.

Кинни вежливо улыбнулся, затем прикусил щеку, чтобы не улыбнуться шире:  
\- С братьями я, кажется, еще ни разу...

Сэм быстро глянул в сторону двери "темной комнаты": Дин как раз закрывал ее. Тогда Винчестер-младший схватил "Вавилонскую" звезду за горло и легонько придушил:  
\- Если ты хоть что-то вякнешь Дину про то, что мы видели, ты уже больше ни с кем не сможешь.

Лоск и самоуверенность несколько спали с мистера Кинни. Однако он все-таки улыбнулся и пожал плечами - как скажешь, мол, не очень-то и хотелось.

Дин подошел к бару, поправляя воротник рубашки и деловито оглядываясь по сторонам. Отпустив какую-то шуточку насчет очередей в здешних туалетах, спросил Сэма:  
\- Ну и что ты здесь делал, мальчиков снимал? - и отвернулся к бармену.

Сэм не ответил. Он смотрел на широкое запястье Дина, покрытое редкими светлыми волосками, лежащее на стойке... похоже, начались проблемы.

Сэм чувствовал, как стояк разрывает джинсы, и от этого было хреново. Жизнь давно заставила его выбросить розовые очки, он никогда не тешил себя иллюзиями. Вот и сейчас он не стал себя убеждать, что это все исключительно потому, что в "Вавилоне" секс просто витает в воздухе, хотя не без этого. Но он хотел Дина - именно Дина, а не кого-то еще. И это странное беспомощно-удивленное выражение на лице брата, возникшее в тот момент, когда его трахали пальцами, сводило его с ума, он хотел увидеть этот взгляд еще раз, но уже устремленным только на него.

"Блядство!" - выругался про себя Сэм. Это сатанинские шкатулки. Все в этом деле, с той минуты, когда они проснулись в мотеле от суеты в коридоре, словно вело его к осознанию этого желания. Сейчас наступил пик. Или полный абзац, как кому нравится. Сэм чуть не застонал, представив себе, как одной рукой надежно фиксирует руки Дина у него за спиной, а другую запускает ему в штаны. И пусть тот как угодно пытается вырваться, он хотя бы ощупает Дина между ног, погладит его там... 

\- А? - очнулся он, ощутив на себе пристальный вопросительный взгляд. - Да, снимал. Вот как раз двух подцепил. Познакомься - мистер Брайан Кинни, - он махнул рукой в сторону Брайана, опять улыбавшегося очень широко. У Дина слегка вытянулось лицо. - А это мистер Эммет Ханникат, - и он обернулся направо, чтобы показать на смешливого соседа. Однако Эммет был очень занят. Он увлеченно беседовал с упакованным в кожу парнем, который по росту был равен одному Сэму, а по комплекции - двум Динам, и при этом вовсе не казался жирным. Ханникат слегка махнул рукой, когда Сэм в третий раз попытался привлечь к себе внимание.

Тогда его брат решил взять дело в свои руки и решительно влез между Эмметом и его дружком за стойку.  
\- Мистер Ханникат, у меня к вам серьезное дело...

\- Надо же, какой у такого делового серьезного парня симпатичный задик, - и руки парня в коже по-хозяйски обосновались на заднице Дина. "Ты сказал - задик?" Следующие две минуты Сэм в панике думал, что сейчас их или расколют, или сдадут в психушку, ибо Дин в гневе припоминал всех известных ему демонов и нежить, а также способы борьбы с ними. Распустивший руки парень как-то съежился и сразу уменьшился в объеме. На них начинали обращать весьма нежелательное внимание. И тут ситуацию в руки взял сам Эммет. Он бережно приобнял Дина за плечи и отвел его в сторону.

\- Я уверен, что у вас в самом деле очень важное дело, - проговорил Эммет терпеливо, словно учительница малышу-первогодку. - Но сейчас я очень, очень занят. Возьмите мою визитку и позвоните, пожалуйста, завтра. Завтра я смогу обсудить с вами какое угодно дело.

\- Завтра будет поздно, - заупрямился Дин. - Послушай, это в самом деле очень важно...

В дело вмешался Сэм:  
\- Ничего не поздно. Ты же сам говорил, что нашу вещицу доставят не раньше, чем через пару дней.

И прошептал на ухо:  
\- Мы же хотим договориться с парнем по-хорошему. Не надо его обламывать, а то он нам припомнит потом...

Разумные доводы младшего возымели свое действие. Дин медленно выдохнул и взял визитку.

\- Надеюсь, номер настоящий. Иначе я все равно тебя найду.

\- Не сомневаюсь, милый, - вздохнул Эммет. Дин смерил его возмущенным взглядом, но, повинуясь руке Сэма на своем локте, отвернулся и пошел к выходу, через блестящую веселую толпу, которая стала еще больше, если такое только было возможно.

\- И что это было? - подошел к Эммету Ханникату тот самый блондин, который чуть не испепелил взглядом Сэма Винчестера.

\- Понятия не имею, - пожал плечами легкомысленный Эммет. - Завтра узнаю.

\- Да все ясно, - хмыкнул Брайан Кинни. - У кого-то из них идет период самоидентификации, поэтому оба сходят с ума. Раз тройничок мне сегодня не выгорел, Джастин, как ты думаешь, не заглянуть ли нам в "Темную комнату"?

***

Странно, но по пути в хостел Дин повеселел. Он свернул в супермаркет и взял упаковку пива. Сэм пить отказался.

\- Ты чего? - спросил брат, пытаясь поймать хоть какой-нибудь телевизионный канал на чудом оказавшемся в номере телевизоре. Тот сучил и показывал только художественную рябь.

Оказалось, что у младшего возникла неодолимая тяга выяснить отношения.

\- Я не понял, с какого перепуга ты наорал на этого несчастного Мужика-кошку? - спросил Сэм, скрестив руки на груди. - Ты же говорил, что у тебя было...

\- Чувэ, когда тебе классно отсасывают, уже все равно, кто это - мужик или телка, - отмахнулся Дин.

\- Значит, телки тоже запихивают тебе пальцы в задницу? - прошипел Сэм сквозь зубы. - Я видел, как ты насаживался тому мужику на руку, как марионетка в кукольном театре.

Дин замер. Даже дышать перестал. Словно увидел самого опасного, самого страшного монстра в мире. Затем резко спросил:  
\- Ну и как, понравилось смотреть? - и вздрогнул, словно от отвращения.

\- И не только мне, - Сэм не собирался смущаться. - Там на тебя полклуба пялилось. Красивая картинка получилась.

\- Не беспокойся, больше никогда не увидишь, - процедил сквозь зубы Дин. - Что-то здесь ни хрена не показывает. Я видел телек в баре через дорогу, пойду смотреть.

Он вернулся почти под утро, от него пахло табаком и крепким спиртным, но совсем не пахло женщинами. И поэтому Сэм помог ему раздеться и проводил до душа, а потом укрыл одеялом громко храпящее тело.

Утром Дин был ожидаемо мрачен. Увидев на тумбочке непочатую упаковку пива, он застонал и попытался спрятаться под подушку. Только после чашки крепкого кофе и душа он заговорил:  
\- С Ханникатом едешь общаться ты.

\- Почему это? - оторопел Сэм.

\- Сам на меня посмотри. В моем нынешнем виде я не внушаю доверия - ни как деловой партнер, ни как любой другой. Отправляйся сам, поулыбаешься ему, построишь глазки, стыришь шкатулку - и покончим со всем этим. Меня начинают доставать проблемы, связанные с этими деревяшками.

Дину все-таки была свойственна самокритичность. Он прекрасно представлял себе, как выглядит в зеркале, поэтому и не заглянул в него. Сэм не стал прекословить, взял мобильник с визиткой и отправился звонить из коридора. Сэм не был слепым, но, сотню штриг всем в окно, ему нравился такой Дин - хмурый, растрепанный, с опухшими глазами и землистой кожей. Потому что такого Дина видел только он, и это был не Дин-картинка, не Дин-парадный портрет, это был Дин-живой человек, его было труднее любить, но почему-то намного приятнее...

Эммет Ханникат оказался уважаемым рабочим человеком. Он степенно сообщил, что освободится только после шести. Эммет попытался что-то возразить, когда Сэм безапелляционно заявил, что они встречаются в половину седьмого у "Вавилона", но тот отказался слушать. Узнав про встречу вечером, Дин вздохнул и сказал, что к этому времени успеет привести себя в порядок.

Он-то успел, а вот сам "виновник торжества" существенно запоздал. Но оправдываться не стал, а Винчестерам было не до обвинений. Ибо милашка Эммет предстал перед ними в еще более роскошном виде, чем вчера. Вместо майки в сеточку и джинсов на нем были кожаные шорты и сложная система из ремней на груди. Братья не поняли: он что, так и шел по улице? В ответ на пораженные взгляды Эммет пробормотал:  
\- А что? У "Вавилона" деловых встреч не назначают.

\- Да мы кроме твоего "Вавилона" в этом городе вообще ничего не знаем! - схватился за голову Сэм.

Тут из машины выскочил опять разозлившийся из-за долгого ожидания Дин. Он схватил Ханниката за руку и затолкал его в машину. Сэм от души надеялся, что со стороны это не выглядело похищением.

Дин сел на водительское место и обернулся к Эммету, поморщившись, - голова еще болела:  
\- Вот что, тебе скоро придет по почте посылка. Давай, как в том долбаном телешоу: мы платим деньги, и ты не открываешь этот ящик.

Эммет захлопал ресницами, переводя взгляд с одного Винчестера на другого. Затем вдруг рассмеялся, закидывая назад голову. Сэм подумал, что Эммет красивый, но слишком уж девчонка со своим кукольным личиком и розовыми губками. А Дин подумал, что еще один громкий звук - и он кого-нибудь убьет.

Отсмеявшись, Эммет сказал:  
\- Вы имеете в виду шкатулку мистера Ионафана Дэвидса?

Винчестеры оторопели:  
\- Ты про нее знаешь?

\- Конечно, знаю. Сегодня с утра на работу позвонил юрисконсульт с почты. Я какое-то там срочное наследство получил от дядюшки. Вообще-то я с папашкой не общался практически, и со всеми его родственниками тоже, но когда я заикнулся, что не хочу брать никакого наследства, бедный парень чуть не зарыдал в телефон. У них там какой-то договор с английской королевской почтой, от которого они просто стонут, и если я не возьму эту посылку, то им придется мало того, что отсылать ее обратно, так еще и писать официальные бумаги, объясняющие ситуацию. В общем, после работы я съездил на почту и забрал ее.

\- То есть, она у тебя дома? - встревоженно спросил Дин. Похмелье внезапно оставило его.

\- Ну да, - пожал плечами Эммет. - Зашвырнул в коридор и сразу сюда помчался. Потому что вы, милые мои, даже не потрудились дать мне время привести себя в порядок.  
Оба Винчестера, посмотрев на одежду Эммета, в унисон подумали, что он сильно преувеличил по поводу "сразу". Но, в любом случае, шкатулка его почему-то не тронула.

\- То есть, эта шкатулка тебе нафиг не нужна? - настороженно спросил Дин.

Эммет попытался принять на заднем сиденье соблазнительную позу, насколько позволяли ему его длинные ноги, и "промурлыкал":  
\- Конечно, не нужна, дорогуша. Все, что мне нужно, я смогу приобрести сам. Или мне подарят.

\- Значит, мы можем забрать ее? - улыбаясь, спросил Сэм. 

\- Конечно, - пожал плечами Эммет. - Я не буду заморачиваться и искать покупателя и все такое. Легко получил - легко исчезло. Если уж быть совсем честным, я собирался по пути домой выбросить ее в мусорный контейнер, но забыл. Понимаете, я думал, как одеться для встречи с вами...

Дин завел машину.

\- Эй, мы куда? - встревожился Эммет, выпрямляясь.

\- К тебе домой, за шкатулкой, - деловито ответил Дин.

\- Сейчас? - спросил Эммет разочарованно. - Мы могли бы поехать туда потом, после "Вавилона".

\- Мы не по этой теме, чувак, - тем же тоном ответил Дин.

\- Ага, как же, - пробормотал про себя Эммет, отвернувшись к окну. Винчестеры сделали вид, что его не услышали.

Шкатулка в самом деле оказалась заброшенной в угол в коридоре. Видимо, сильно Эммет Ханникат недолюбливал своего родителя. Но братьям некогда было разбираться в подоплеке этой нелюбви. Они с трудом представляли себе, каким образом шкатулка шинкует людей как капусту, но узнавать об этом методе подробнее им почему-то не хотелось. Смерть может иметь множество лиц, но ни с одним из них ближе знакомиться никто не горит желанием. 

Поэтому Дин схватил шкатулку, которая была в плотной холщовой упаковке, и приготовился сделать ноги. Между тем Сэм раздумывал, каким оружием ему воспользоваться: состроив жалостливые глазки, рассказать сказку о семейной реликвии или сразу пригрозить Ханникату лишением главного мужского сокровища.

Но тут внезапно случилось то, чего Сэм и представить себе не мог: у него обнаружился достойный конкурент на ниве выбивания жалости к себе, несчастному. Эммет, заподозривший, что его гости собираются как можно быстрее покинуть его квартиру, широко распахнул глаза, в них блеснула слеза, он надул и без того пухлые губы... И Сэм в ужасе увидел, что его братец, его непробиваемый братан неловко разводит руками и обещает - ненадолго, совсем ненадолго! - составить Ханникату компанию. И это несмотря на то, что в руках он держит бомбу с часовым механизмом, который установлен на ноль. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил растерянно Сэм.

\- Ну, если Эммет просит посидеть с ним... - заблеял Дин. - В конце концов, он отдал нам шкатулку... которая как бы его личная... 

\- И которая собирается его убить? - жестко спросил Сэм.

И куда делись серебрящиеся слезами глазки и дрожащие губки? Эммет сразу подобрался и быстро спросил:  
\- Кто-кто хочет меня убить?

И в тот же миг температура в квартире упала градусов на пятнадцать. Эммет, наверное, этого не заметил, только машинально поежившись. А Дин сразу сообразил, что происходит - со шкатулкой в руках он бросился прочь из квартиры. Сэм подумал: неплохая идея - вынести опасный предмет оттуда, где он угрожает людям. Дин наверняка сумеет нейтрализовать опасную тварь, или что там из себя эта деревяшка представляла. А он должен уберечь придурковатого переростка...

Сэм не успел додумать. От входной двери к Эммету метнулся темный силуэт - одновременно и разламывающийся на миллионы осколков, и собранный, спресованный, как стрела. Винчестер увидел только черную, тонкую руку, тянущуюся к жертве. Секунда - и Сэм отшвырнул тварь назад. Железной стойкой-вешалкой для одежды. Ее на всякий случай он присмотрел еще при входе.

Призрак врезался в стену, несколько секунд побыл плавающей тенью, а потом снова упрямо двинулся к взвизгнувшему Эммету. На этот раз его встретил выстрел. Соль нечисти совсем не понравилась: призрак шарахнулся назад, но снова пошел к Эммету. И бесследно испарился лишь после обильного поливания святой водой. Сэм внимательно осмотрел след, оставшийся после нашествия, - след этот исчез через несколько секунд. Подумав, как далеко сумел убежать Дин со шкатулкой, Сэм набрал нужный номер на телефоне. Джон Винчестер, как и обещал, мгновенно оказался на связи. Пристально глядя на прилипшего к стене и не смеющего шевельнуться Ханниката, Сэм рассказал отцу об изменении обстановки. Тот понял все сразу:  
\- Выходит, мы ошиблись, и сами шкатулки никого не убивают?

\- Выходит, что нет. Они своего рода сигнализация, которая срабатывает на кровь, как только попадает в руки потомков Хорнвилльской знати. Тогда на охоту выходит настоящий убийца.

Оба помолчали некоторое время, раздумывая. Хотя Сэм больше думал о том, что Дин его убьет - за разговор с отцом без него. Но умный вопрос все равно пришел ему в голову:  
\- Но зачем вообще нужны эти заморочки со шкатулками? Призраки сами способны различать нужную им кровь.

Джон Винчестер не задумался ни на секунду:  
\- Значит, это неправильный призрак. Призрак, который не видит своих убийц.

Он закашлялся и добавил:   
\- Вам надо выяснить, почему это происходит. Сейчас главное - убрать деревяшку от этого вашего секс-божка. Тащите ее ко мне.

\- Призрак, который не видит своих убийц, - задумчиво повторил Сэм.

И тут очнулся Эммет. За пять секунд срывающимся на визг голосом он задал пару миллионов вопросов. Правда, потом четко и раздельно повторил один:  
\- Кто, бля, собирается меня убить? Это наследство? Папаша с того света?

Сэм закивал, занятый другой мыслью. Призраки в их расчеты не входили. Однако присутствие нежити было вполне логичным.

\- Забирайте эту хрень и убирайтесь отсюда! - Эммет начал подталкивать Сэма в спину. Затем забежал вперед, чтобы распахнуть перед Винчестером дверь. Тот, задумавшись, не сразу заметил, что Ханникат застыл в ужасе и, дрожа, показывал пальцем в коридор. Только через несколько секунд, прыжком преодолев расстояние до двери, Сэм увидел, в чем дело. Шкатулка валялась на боку у лестницы. Рядом лежал Дин, отвернув от них бледное, бескровное лицо. Его рука была неестественно вывернута назад, задравшаяся рубашка обнажала поджарый живот, на котором чернели три глубокие царапины. Дин не подавал признаков жизни. Сэм рванулся к нему, прижал пальцы к сонной артерии - пульс не прощупывался.

Краем глаза он заметил, что в квартире, недалеко от входной двери, начал формироваться неясный голубоватый силуэт. Сэм схватил проклятую шкатулку и зашвырнул ее внутрь, захлопнув за ней дверь. Затем рявкнул на оцепеневшего Эммета:  
\- Быстро - вон!

Тот, вопреки ожиданию, послушался сразу и шмыгнул вниз. Сэм подхватил на руки тяжелого брата, устроил поудобнее на плече его неловко запрокинутую голову и двинулся вниз. Он не мог бежать быстро, старший никогда не был худеньким, и этот путь по лестницам показался Сэму бесконечным, как путь Христа на Голгофу.


	7. Кое-что о семейных привычках вомбатов

Иногда случается так, что весь мир для тебя сосредотачивается в одной-единственной точке. Вокруг может происходить что угодно, хоть Апокалипсис, но для тебя это не будет иметь никакого значения. Пусть этот мир рухнет в дерьмо, из которого восстал, - ты не обратишь на это внимания.

Сейчас весь мир Сэма Винчестера сосредоточился на кончиках пальцев, которые он прижимал к шее старшего брата, пытаясь нащупать пульс. И этот самый мир летел в бездну, вместе с Сэмом, потому что тот переложил руку на грудь брата – а сердце не толкнулось ему в ладонь. Все уже было потеряно.

И вдруг он уловил слабый толчок. Раз, два - а потом все ритмичней и ритмичней... Сердце Дина Винчестера начало биться - ровно, неторопливо. Как у человека в глубоком сне.

Сэм всхлипнул, не скрывая облегчения, накатившего на него, как огромная океанская волна:  
\- Он живой. Эммет, слышишь? Какой-то сраный призрак не может убить моего брата!

Он начал трепать Дина за уши, похлопывать по щекам, однако голова брата безвольно перекатывалась из стороны в сторону, как кукольная. Но сердце билось, все увереннее и спокойнее, доказывая, что Дин Винчестер не отправился к праотцам.

\- У него еще нога... - робко подал голос Эммет, свернувшийся в клубок на заднем сиденье.

И точно, посмотрел Сэм, на бедре Дина тоже красовались раны. Не три - две, но они были куда глубже, чем на груди. И опять - ни капли крови, только изувеченное тело, видное сквозь разодранные джинсы.

Еще раз на всякий случай проверив пульс, Сэм осторожно усадил брата на переднем сиденье, пристегнул ремнем безопасности, а затем начал осторожно выруливать со стоянки у дома Ханниката. Они подъехали сюда всего полчаса назад, а казалось, что прошла целая вечность.

\- Куда тебя отвезти? - спросил он у пассажира, остававшегося в сознании. На самом деле, он лихорадочно думал только о том, куда везти Дина и что вообще сейчас делать. 

\- Я поеду с тобой! - истерично-высоким голосом объявил Эммет. - Я не знаю, что за мудила за мной охотится, но вы меня один раз защитили, давайте продолжайте! И вот уж куда я точно не вернусь, так это домой, пока там эта деревяшка!

Сэм почувствовал, что сейчас сам сорвется на истерику. Поэтому ответил как можно ровнее:  
\- Хорошо. Тогда сиди там тихо, чтобы я тебя не видел и не слышал, понятно?

\- Я тень отца Гамлета, - прошептал Ханникат.

Сэм рулил по ставшим вдруг страшными и длинными улицам Питтсбурга, пока не нашел подходящее место для парковки. Он припарковался в первом подходящем месте и достал телефон.

\- Ты звонишь 911? - радостно вскинулся помалкивавший до этого Эммет.

Сэм пробормотал иронично:  
\- Здравствуйте, на нас тут напал призрак, приезжайте быстрее.

Он нашел номер отца в записной книжке. Джон ответил на вызов моментально. Сэм быстро изложил ситуацию, словно от скорости рассказа зависела жизнь Дина. А, может быть, так и было... Сэм никогда не сталкивался ни с чем подобным – и не знал, как можно помочь брату.

Джон не думал ни секунды:  
\- Вези Дина в больницу. 

\- Куда я должен его отвезти? В какую больницу? Нигде не смогут понять, что с ним за фигня!

\- В клинику Принстон-Плейнсборо. 

Сэм сначала подумал, что помехи в трубке помешали ему правильно расслышать.

\- Отец! Это же другой штат! Ему половину ноги отхватили, а до Нью-Джерси катить несколько часов!

\- Я за! - заверещал Эммет. - Хочу в другой штат! А лучше в другую страну!

\- Для призраков границ не существует, - оборвал его причитания Сэм. - Почему именно туда? И что мне делать с этим... с Эмметом?

\- Туда - потому что там работает один знакомый. Правда, он онколог, но, судя по его рассказам, у него есть гениальный друг-диагност. Кроме того, это ближайшая к тебе клиника, где есть друзья, которые смогут все устроить без вопросов. И еще одно "кстати": я нахожусь поблизости и смогу забрать у вас этого милашку, чтобы спрятать его.

Последний довод оказался убедительней всего. Сэм сверился по карте и отправился в штат Нью-Джерси, где должны были спасти его брата.

Дорога отняла у него не так много времени, как он боялся. По пути он останавливался только один раз - когда Ханникат на заднем сиденье начал откровенно всхлипывать. До него наконец дошел весь ужас ситуации. Правда, этот ужас состоял в том, что "Мне же завтра на работу! И даже переодеться не во что! Где я буду душ принимать? В лесу?" Сэм, нервно хохотнув, предложил его отправить домой. Ханникат моментально заткнулся, но через некоторое время тихо попросился в туалет. Сэм остановился у какого-то придорожного кафе, из жалости даже предложив Эммету перекусить. У самого, естественно, мысль о еде вызывала настоящее отвращение. Но Ханникат гордо заявил, что после шести он ни в коем случае есть не будет, и через две минуты вернулся в машину. Сэм убрал руку с уже ставшего привычным ей места на шее брата и порулил дальше. 

К клинике Принстон-Плейнсборо они подъехали уже глубокой ночью. Тем не менее, там их ждал и самый старший Винчестер, и человек в белом халате, время от времени потиравший покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза.

Знакомый отца оказался почти таким, как Сэм его и представлял. В его взгляде было написано сочувствие ко всему грешному миру и убогим его. Только крыльев не хватало, и тогда бы Сэм уверовал в ангелов. Он вышел из машины.

\- Это доктор Уилсон, - коротко сказал Джон Винчестер. - А это мой сын, Сэм.

Уилсон поперхнулся:  
\- Знаешь, Джон, я не представлял себе, что у тебя такой взрослый сын.

Джон тоскливо взглянул на него:  
\- Джеймс, это мой младший сын. Я к тебе приехал именно поэтому: сделай так, чтобы он по-прежнему оставался младшим. А не единственным.

Сэм распахнул перед Уилсоном левую переднюю дверь "Импалы". Он хотел взять Дина на руки, но не решился. Ниточка пульса билась так же уверенно, но Сэм не знал, не повредит ли он брату неосторожным движением. Врач склонился над сидевшим парнем.

\- Ничего себе, - задумчиво пробормотал Уилсон, разглядывая раны Дина. - Вы точно уверены, что у него... не лепра? И вообще, что он жив? При таких повреждениях в нем должно было остаться два миллилитра крови - так, случайно. Смотрите, вот эта рана проходит через бедренную артерию.

Сэм вынужден был опереться об "Импалу", потому что у него неожиданно ослабли ноги.

\- Ты возьмешь Дина в больницу? - напряженно спросил Джон.

Уилсон ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
\- А ты что, сомневался?

Сэм мысленно поставил галочку: поинтересоваться, какие отношения связывали этих двоих в прошлом.

\- У него есть медицинская страховка? - спросил Уилсон, по-прежнему сосредоточенно рассматривая Дина.

Джон вопросительно посмотрел на Сэма. Тот пожал плечами - ему это казалось таким неважным:  
\- Вроде бы есть. Только не с собой.

\- Тогда ладно, скажем, вы проездом здесь. Но лучше бы, чтобы завтра-послезавтра страховка у вас появилась.

Джон кивнул, принимая к сведению указание. Что-что, а это он соорудит быстро. Сэму было все равно. Если понадобится, он будет удерживать врачей у постели Дина под дулом пистолета.

Уилсон повернулся к Сэму:  
\- Послушай, скажешь, что произошел несчастный случай недалеко от больницы. Ничего такого, что могло быть зафиксировано в полиции. Никаких аварий или попыток самоубийства. Падение со ступеньки подойдет. Да, упал на газонокосилку, что-то вроде этого. Кажется, похоже. Хотя, наверное, Хаус посмеется. Сейчас я вызову санитаров, а вы пока можете поехать отдохнуть, и не беспокойтесь, я прослежу за Дином. Утром можете...

\- Нет, - помотал головой Сэм. - Я с ним.

Джон тоже тряхнул головой, соглашаясь:  
\- Он - с ним.

\- Это несколько затруднительно, - мягко возразил Джеймс Уилсон, который, похоже, привык к осторожности и обходительности. Винчестеры молчали. Уилсон вздохнул. - Ну хорошо. Тогда сейчас идешь со мной и не отходишь ни на шаг.

Джон отвел сына в сторону:  
\- Не оставляй Дина одного. Слушай все, что скажут доктора. Но я... теперь, кажется, я знаю, что такое с ним. И как мне сразу в голову не пришло, могли бы разобраться на месте. Но сейчас лучше оставить Дина в безопасном месте.

Сэм вскинул голову, в сердце полыхнула надежда.  
\- Так бывает, если под руку призраку попадает человек, которому не суждено умереть от его руки. Если призрак должен убить только кого-то определенного. Я лично такого не видел, только слышал. Но если это так, то исправить все не так уж сложно. Я поищу заклинание и все необходимое, а заодно заберу нашего красавчика с собой.

***

Отдельная палата, которую отвели Дину Винчестеру, вернее, Дину Хэнсону - привязалась же к ним эта идиотская фамилия! - произвела на Сэма впечатление. Он привык к тому, что раны они штопают сами, дома, на кухонном столе, предварительно накачав пациента водкой или просто сунув ему в зубы кожаный ремень. Почему же раньше они не приезжали в этот больничный рай, где все сияет стерильностью и хромировкой? Казалось, что в этом царстве последних достижений человечества смерти не может быть места. Эта мысль пропала при взгляде на лицо брата, такое странно желтое на снежно-белой подушке. Ресницы Дина были плотно сомкнуты, губы - наоборот, слегка приоткрыты, в ноздри вставлены прозрачные трубки. Но грудь едва заметно вздымалась под простыней, а приборы мерно попискивали, фиксируя четкий пульс и ровный сердечный ритм, и это было уже хорошо.

За окном уже почти рассвело, но спать совершенно не хотелось, наверное, сказывался перенесенный шок. Сэм вздохнул, поудобнее уселся на больничном стуле, явно предназначенном для людей поменьше габаритами, и приготовился к долгому ожиданию. Он подумал, что если бы он был композитором - не автором попсовых песенок, а настоящим, серьезным композитором, он обязательно написал бы пьесу, нет, симфонию, которую бы назвал "Ожидание". Это было бы нечто тягучее, тревожное, где главную мелодию выводил бы один инструмент - тоскливый и пронзительный, может быть, альт или виолончель. Но обязательно - обязательно! - на заднем плане слышались бы монотонные механические звуки, похожие на писк медицинских приборов. И Сэму вдруг показалось, что он действительно слышит ее. Она полностью завладела им: страшная, нереальная, от которой невозможно отвязаться. Он затряс головой, чтобы сбросить наваждение и... проснулся.

Первым делом он посмотрел на Дина: все было по-прежнему. Даже положение головы у него не изменилось: Дин лежал, словно навытяжку. Сэму на ум пришло сравнение с трупом в гробу. Он испугался и слегка поправил Дину голову, чуть наклонив ее. Затем он прислушался: около палаты спорили двое. По голосу Сэм сразу узнал одного из спорщиков: доктор Джеймс Уилсон усиленно уговаривал кого-то взять себе пациента. Дина Хэнсона. Этот "кто-то" упорно сопротивлялся, уверяя Уилсона, что у него и так много работы.

\- Много? - возмутился Уилсон. - Девушку с преэклампсией перевезли в родильное отделение, мистера Бэка вчера выписали, а женщина с опухолью мозга скончалась.

\- Да, - ответил второй, - скончалась. Но должен же я подождать, вдруг она воскреснет. Если у меня появятся еще пациенты, как я успею описать этот медицинский феномен? 

Весь разговор очень напоминал сражение на шпагах: выпад - отход в защиту - выпад противной стороны и так далее. Никто не хотел уступать. Сэм тоже слушал очень напряженно - и Уилсон, и его отец говорили о том, что какой-то доктор Хаус может спасти Дина. И, судя по всему, именно этот доктор сейчас говорил:  
\- Если ты мне сейчас скажешь сто первую причину, почему я все-таки должен взять на себя этого парня, я, так и быть, соглашусь.

\- Тебе просто будет интересно! - голос доктора Уилсона был тихим, мягким. Что, казалось, еще больше заводило доктора Хауса:  
\- Ух ты, крошка Пенни поранила пальчик, и у нее не останавливается кровь.

\- Да нет, у крошки Пенни просто не пошла кровь из пальчика.

\- О, крошка Пенни - труп?

\- Очень вряд ли. Судя по внешнему виду, крошка должна бегать и плясать, но она почему-то лежит в коме.

Сэм упорно прислушивался, но оппонент Уилсона затих, слышалось только странное постукиванием, словно по полу колотили каблуком женской туфли. Молчание длилось с минуту. Затем тот же хрипловатый голос резко сказал:  
\- Ну ладно, где карта? Ты будешь мне должен дежурство в поликлинике!

Уилсон явно усмехнулся:  
\- Признайся мне, ты бы взял и крошку Пенни, если бы я попросил.

\- Признаться? Что за идиотское слово, в моем лексиконе такого нет, - ответил Хаус, отбирая у Уилсона историю болезни.

Сэм пытался разглядеть таинственного доктора Хауса через опущенные жалюзи, но это у него получалось очень плохо. Однако через секунду тот сам предстал перед ним - высокий, тощий, небритый, больше похожий на богемного художника, рисующего неясные пятна вместо людей. Винчестер сразу понял источник непонятного стука - в руках у мужчины была трость. Доктор Хаус был инвалидом. «Ничего себе, - пронеслось в голове у Сэма. - Доктор-инвалид»...

\- Ооо, какая трогательная сцена, - пробурчал Хаус, стремительно входя в палату. - Можете продолжать, девочки. Э, нет, одна девочка, вторая-то у нас в коме. 

Сэм опустил глаза и увидел, что по-прежнему мертвой хваткой держит Дина за руку. Но не смутился и даже не подумал отдернуть руку. Хаус пробуравил ее взглядом, но никак не прокомментировал.

\- Та-а-ак, живот и бедро, - пробормотал доктор, листая медицинскую карту. - Глубокие резаные раны без кровопотери. 

Он еще раз перечитал эту строчку и хмыкнул:  
\- Без кровопотери. Ну, понятно, так всегда и бывает. Зачем ее терять-то, пригодится еще. А, вот еще приятность - давление в норме, сердцебиение в норме, причина комы не установлена. Тоже понятно, пациент решил взять отпуск от реальной жизни.

Он резко повернулся к Сэму и спросил:  
\- Ну что, признавайся, из-за чего твой бойфренд решил броситься под газонокосилку?

\- Он не мой бойфренд, - спокойно ответил Сэм. На самом деле, это спокойствие было следствием заторможенности. Напряжение отпускало парня, и ему хотелось спать.

\- Так вы уже поженились? - Хаус изобразил на своем лице потрясение. - Что ж, ты можешь подать на меня в суд за игнорирование вашего официального статуса и попрание гражданских свобод, но много у меня все равно отсудить не удастся.

\- Ээээ... доктор Хаус, ваш пациент - мой брат, - прищурив глаза, уточнил Сэм.

Грегори Хаус "понимающе" закивал:  
\- Да-да, конечно, а доктор Кадди - моя родная матушка, просто она слишком хорошо сохранилась, благодаря несокрушимой сексуальности. А теперь, когда мы оба соврали насчет своих родственников, я жду, что ты честно расскажешь мне, что случилось.

Что это за доктор Кадди, Сэму было неизвестно, но, судя по всему, любимым коньком у Хауса был сарказм. Придется напрячься, чтобы навешать ему лапши на уши. Тем не менее, он честно попробовал - и, на его вкус, рассказ был хорош: пьяный Дин, вышедший из машины по нужде, рухнул на чью-то газонокосилку.

\- Так, - сказал Хаус. - Хорошо. Давай пока отвлечемся от сочинения на тему "Что бы соврать папочке, чтобы он меня не наказал". Расскажи-ка мне о своем брате.

Сэм зевнул:  
\- Мы ночью целый талмуд про него заполняли.

\- Верю, - кивнул доктор. - А теперь ты расскажешь мне то, что я захочу узнать. Не заглядывая в этот талмуд.

Сэм по привычке взглянул на Дина и кивнул. 

\- Так чем твой... брат занимается? - нетерпеливо спросил странный доктор.

\- Он... он автомеханик, - быстро соврал Сэм.

\- Да? - Хаус наморщил лоб. - А по его внешнему виду я бы сказал, что он, скорее, работает испытателем. На заводе по производству гигантских мясорубок. Помнится, даже у укротителя тигров, с опухолью мозга, не было такого количества шрамов.

\- Это жизнь, - ответил Сэм уверенно. - Шрамы - они просто от жизни.

Хаус посмотрел подозрительно на младшего Винчестера и сказал:  
\- Вообще-то изрекать неприятные истины - это моя прерогатива.

Но у Сэма все равно уже не было сил умничать. Он на автомате отвечал на вопросы доктора, даже самые странные, типа не был ли Дин проездом в Кот-д'Ивуаре. Здорово, что они догадались сменить только фамилии, не меняя имена. Сейчас он с трудом контролировал разговор, чувствуя, что стены надвигаются на него, а голова становится все тяжелее и тяжелее...

Второй раз доктор Хаус пришел в палату Дина днем. Сэм уже не спал. Симпатичная медсестричка уговорила его съесть принесенный ей гамбургер. Хотя у него слезы навернулись на глаза, когда он представил себе, с каким вожделением посмотрел бы брат на этот несчастный бутерброд.

Доктор прошел к постели Дина, взглянул на показания приборов и сердито постучал тростью об пол.

\- Ну что, а теперь давай начистоту, - сказал Хаус Сэму, сурово и строго. - Твоя легенда про пьяное падение на газонокосилку не выдерживает никакой критики. Хотя бы исходя из того факта, что в крови у твоего братца не обнаружили ни одного промилле алкоголя.

\- Он очень устойчив к алкоголю, - пробормотал Винчестер. - У него все сразу выходит из организма.

\- А я очень устойчив к вранью, - мгновенно откликнулся Хаус. - И у меня то, что в одно ухо влетает, в другое вылетает. В голове задерживается только правда. Но ее я пока ни слова не услышал. 

Сэм предусмотрительно промолчал.

\- На краях раны - некроз тканей, - нетерпеливо проговорил Хаус. - По всем законам, должна развиться гангрена. Однако она не развивается. Омертвение - как... как корка на ране. Я впервые в жизни вижу подобное. Объясни, что происходит.

Сэм Винчестер пожал плечами:  
\- Если я вам скажу, вы все равно не поверите.

\- Попытаться все же стоит, - надоедливый доктор махнул тростью в его сторону, только инстинкты охотника позволили Винчестеру увернуться. - Я страдаю идиотизмом только по нечетным числам.

\- Это был призрак, - понизил голос Сэм. - Неживой. Он задел Дина. И там, где он задел, Дин тоже стал неживым.

Грегори Хаус встал столбом. Затем начал теребить подбородок. Потом театрально вздохнул:  
\- Вы поставили передо мной очень трудную задачу.

\- Какую? - полюбопытствовал наивный Сэм. 

\- Дело в том, что в Принстон-Плейнсборо нет отделения для душевнобольных, - опять вздохнул Хаус. - А доставить тебя в ближайшую психушку, учитывая твою комплекцию, мне лично будет очень затруднительно.

\- Ни разу еще не был в психушке, - сказал Сэм - и почти не покривил душой. В действующей психиатрической клинике он действительно еще ни разу не был. - Так что на экскурсию мог бы сходить. Но оставаться там... нет, мне не хочется. Так что я, пожалуй, воздержусь от рассказа о том, что призрак приходит по приказу проклятой шкатулки и убивает наследников людей, которые двести лет назад несправедливо обвинили и казнили душевнобольного парня.

Хаус закатил глаза. Доктор не знал, что впервые в жизни не поверил в самую что ни на есть наивзаправдашнюю правду.

\- А теперь я скажу, что я думаю обо всем этом, - сказал Хаус. - И если ты соберешься что-нибудь возразить, сначала подними руку.

Сэм помотал головой. Он уступал доктору очередь выдумывать оправдание.

\- Итак, что мы имеем на данный момент, - начал рассуждать Хаус. - Кому, которую мы изначально посчитали беспричинной. Сейчас же я думаю, что это вполне нормальная реакция организма, который пытается предохранить сам себя от разрушения. Еще мы имеем непонятные раны. Вернее, плоть, которая ведет себя так, как будто эти порезы все время там были. Кровь сейчас гуляет по организму, как кот весной по крыше. Кроме тех мест, где раны. Особенно серьезно это, кстати, касается ноги. Там перерезана бедренная артерия и полностью нарушено кровоснабжение. Два-три дня, и нога начнет отсыхать.

Сэм нахмурился - это ему совсем не нравилось. Он уже считал, что достаточно дождаться папиного заклинания, а до этого времени бояться нечего. Тем временем доктор продолжал:  
\- Да, я не знаю, что вызвало такую непонятную реакцию организма. Конечно, можно объяснить все адским пламенем. Вероятно, да, если прижечь рану сверхвысокой температурой, то получится эффект вроде этого, но оно пока невозможно, поскольку остальные участки тела тоже должны отреагировать на подобную температуру, а они этого не сделали.

Адское пламя? Сэм задумался. Нет, в этом предположении не было смысла. Призрак не мог быть выходцем из ада, он по определению пока находится между мирами.

\- Тело Дина Хэнсона - настоящая карта из шрамов, - вещал Хаус. - Кто может заниматься их коллекционированием? Ответ прост: профессиональный боец. Итак, - он неожиданно понизил голос, - в том боевичке про универсального солдата не такая уж и фантастика была? У нас начали делать солдат-биороботов?

Винчестер молчал, потрясенный неожиданным умозаключением Хауса. В психушке, скорее всего, нужно было полежать самому доктору. Приняв молчание за знак согласия, доктор улыбнулся удовлетворенно:  
\- Я так и думал. Но знаешь что? Я не собираюсь лезть в эту историю. Многие знания, как сказал один предусмотрительный человек, умножают печали. Тем более, что организм Дина Хэнсона не так сильно модифицирован, как можно было бы ожидать. Мне нужно знать только, что именно произошло. От этого может зависеть способ лечения. Пока же я могу предложить только одно.

Сэм встрепенулся - способ лечения? Дина можно вылечить от прикосновения призрака обычным, немагическим способом? 

\- Я не буду объяснять, что конкретно можно сделать, чтобы спасти твоему брату ногу и восстановить кровоснабжение. Это долго, а у меня на химические формулы всю жизнь была аллергия. Поэтому скажем так - Дину нужна панацея. Ему необходимо экспериментальное лекарство, - Хаус взглянул прямо в глаза Сэма. - Оно уже существует, но на людях еще не испытывалось. Ты, как член семьи... да неважно, какой член... можешь дать или не дать согласие на его использование. Тебе решать. Это лекарство способно не только остановить гангрену, но и обратить некроз, восстановить жизнеспособность тканей. Да, в лаборатории Гэмбл - просто Гэмбл, без Проктора! - работают настоящие кудесники. Я с Сэрой в достаточно хороших отношениях, чтобы она поделилась со мной этой панацеей. Впрочем, я думаю, она сама будет не против проверить свою панацею на ком-нибудь, - и доктор как-то хищно улыбнулся. Он подошел к неподвижно лежавшему Дину, взял его лицо за подбородок и повертел туда-сюда. Сэм едва сдержал себя, чтобы не отбросить его руку.

\- Ну что, подписываешь разрешение? - трость Хауса опять нацелилась на него.

\- Нет. Вы ничего не сможете сделать для Дина, - вздохнул Сэм. - Понимаете, чтобы ему помочь, необходимо специальное заклинание, а не ваше экспериментальное лекарство.

\- А шаман с бубном вам не нужен? - оживился Хаус.

\- Н-нет, - растерянно сказал Сэм.

\- Жаль, никогда не видел настоящего шамана с бубном. Так значит, нет?

\- Нет.

\- Что ж, мне придется обратиться в полицию.

\- Причем здесь полиция? - напрягся Сэм.

\- Пусть разыскивают настоящих родственников Дина Хэнсона, которые бы дали мне разрешение спасти их сына или брата, или кого там еще.

\- Вы думаете, что они дадут разрешение проводить опыты над Дином? - стараясь казаться спокойным, усмехнулся Сэм.

\- Может, и нет, но тогда моя совесть будет чиста.

Сэм беспомощно посмотрел на Дина. Если Хаус действительно обратиться в полицию, им придется бежать. Вернее, придется бежать именно ему, потому что на брата, такого надежного, близкого и уверенного, пока нельзя рассчитывать. И никто не знает, что может тогда случиться. И в том, и в ином случае Сэм подвергал риску Дина. Но в том случае, если он подпишет разрешение, есть возможность потянуть время. Может быть, это лекарство прибудет не сразу. Он вздохнул, еще раз взглянул на брата - но тот не мог подсказать ему, что делать. Задав еще пару вопросов о "панацее", Сэм подписал разрешение на ее использование.

Доктор Хаус вышел из палаты, ухмыляясь в воротник, и внезапно увидел стоявшего в коридоре еще одного врача - куда более молодого мужчину, со светлыми волосами и фамилией "Чейз" на бэдже. При виде Хауса он задрал голову и упрямо выставил вперед подбородок. Тот тоже не прошел мимо просто так:  
\- О, австралийская гвардия несет почетный караул у моей скромной персоны?

\- Я проходил здесь случайно, - пробормотал доктор Чейз. - И я не думаю, что вас нужно от чего бы то ни было охранять.

\- А вдруг эти двое красавчиков решат меня соблазнить, причем один - не выходя из комы? - предположил Хаус. - Впрочем, да, вряд ли, там любовь до гроба.

\- Почему вы все время подозреваете людей в чем-то! Почему вы не верите, что эти двое - братья? - возмутился Чейз.

\- Кроме того, что они внешне совершенно непохожи? - невинно осведомился Хаус.

Чейз замялся.

\- Кроме того, что тот, кто выглядит поздоровее, пялится на коматозника так, словно тот - Луна-Солнце-звезды в одном флаконе? - продолжал Хаус.

\- Ну, вы это сами себе нафантазировали...

\- Пари? - небрежно осведомился Хаус.

\- В смысле? - остолбенел Чейз.

\- Спорим, что они не братья? На сто долларов?

\- Я удостоился чести, которой раньше удостаивался только доктор Уилсон? Со мной заключают пари? - попробовал сыронизировать Чейз.

\- А я потом напишу в "Сан" статью с заголовком "Как я выиграл у вомбата", - изобразил лучезарную улыбку его собеседник.

\- Хорошо, - поднял руки Чейз. - Я согласен. Я утверждаю, что братья Хэнсоны - на самом деле братья.

\- А я - что их ДНК похожи друг на друга, как Кадди и Форман.

\- Ну и как вы собираетесь мне это доказывать? - напористо спросил Роберт Чейз.

\- Это ты будешь мне доказывать, - пожал плечами Хаус. - Так что, доктор Чейз, проведите сравнительный анализ ДНК.

\- Что? - Чейз в очередной раз потерял дар речи.

\- Считай это приказом. Ну да, это необходимо для постановки окончательного диагноза. Зачем именно это необходимо - сам объяснишь нашим голубкам.

Когда Чейз смотрел вслед Хаусу, ему казалось, что даже трость у того постукивала злорадно.

Сэм держал Дина за руку. Старший по-прежнему не подавал никаких признаков жизни. В это время в палату вошел новый доктор, раньше Винчестер его не видел. Сэм коротко взглянул на него, затем снова опустил глаза на неподвижное лицо брата. Мелькнула мысль, что, видать, врачи в Принстон-Плейнсборо проходят не только собеседование, но и кастинг. Вошедший блондин неправильно распорядился ресурсами, отпущенными ему Всевышним. На подиуме он бы заработал больше, чем в больнице.

Между тем новоприбывший доктор кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. Сэм нехотя оторвался от пересчитывания ресниц Дина. Ему казалось, что именно он своим взглядом удерживает старшего на границе этого мира. Стоит ему отвести глаза - и он отпустит Дина уже навсегда.

\- Я доктор Чейз, - представился вошедший красавчик. - Помощник доктора Хауса. Мы так и не сумели поставить точный диагноз вашему брату. Мне хотелось бы задать вам несколько вопросов, может быть, они нам помогут определить проблему. 

Хотя Сэм и был совершенно уверен, что спасет Дина, проведя ритуал, ни одного способа проигнорировать он не мог. Он честно попытался воспроизвести историю всех их болезней, начиная от ветрянки в детском возрасте и заканчивая флюсом, из-за которого казалось, что Дин запихал себе в рот маленькую подушку. Сэм тогда ржал, а Дин злился, но все равно не хотел идти к дантисту... Демон его разбери, как Сэм хотел вернуть тот момент, он бы ни за что не стал смеяться над братом. Все, что угодно, пусть с перекошенным лицом, но только бы живой.

От воспоминаний его отвлек доктор Чейз. Он деловито достал из принесенной металлической коробочки шприц и попросил Сэма закатать рукав. Тот осведомился, зачем это.

\- Надо взять у тебя кровь, - объяснил Чейз, производя со шприцом какие-то манипуляции. - Ты же ближайший родственник. Надо проверить твою кровь. Вдруг у тебя есть что-то, что исчезло у него, и мы таким образом будем знать, чего ему не хватает. Ну и, может, какие-нибудь наследственные заболевания выявим. 

Сэм безропотно дал проделать с собой эту процедуру, но окончательно решил, что парню надо бы на подиум. Ибо именно там место красавчикам без мозгов, несущим всякий бред. Нет, он не боялся, что его кровь используют в магических целях. Во-первых, парень спокойно перешагнул через дорожку соли, насыпанную у двери в палату. Во-вторых, что можно сделать с его кровью? Привязать его к этому месту? Да он и так отсюда не уйдет, пока Дин здесь. А когда тот очнется... Вдвоем их никто нигде не удержит.

Вытянув из Сэма хреново море крови, блондинистый доктор моментально испарился. Винчестер сразу же забыл про него. Ему было чем заняться – инвентаризация диновых ресниц вполне могла занять всю ночь. А завтра должен позвонить отец...

После полуночи лохматый верзила все-таки заснул. Но при этом он уткнулся лбом в сгиб безжизненной руки лежавшего на кровати парня. И, хотя медсестрам было неудобно совершать необходимые процедуры, они почему-то не будили Сэма Хэнсона.

\- Ты в самом деле думаешь, что так мог бы спать брат? - Хаус, стоявший у плексигласовой стены палаты, ткнул пальцем в Сэма, губы которого прижимались к руке лежавшего. - Ты смотри, как бы он его не съел от избытка чувств.

Стоявший рядом доктор Роберт Чейз даже рукой махнул:  
\- У вас вся любовь сводится к траху? То, что не можешь трахнуть, и любить нельзя?

Хаус, прищурившись, посмотрел пристально на Чейза:  
\- Изгибы твоей вомбатовой логики меня просто убивают. Ты совершенно неверно понял мой посыл. Брат может любить брата, но он будет заходить в палату два раза в день, чтобы справиться о его здоровье. Брат не будет просиживать целый день у брата, а потом слюнявить его руку во сне. Ты смотри, воздух между ними прямо искрит!

Молодой доктор вспыхнул до корней светлых волос:  
\- Вероятно, в вашей семье вообще запрещалось любое проявление чувств! А по-моему, такое поведение вполне естественно для брата.

\- Вот как? - присвистнул Хаус. - Вероятно, я чего-то совсем не знаю про семьи вомбатов. Просвети меня как-нибудь на досуге. Кстати, что там у нас насчет анализа ДНК?

\- В лаборатории делают, - буркнул Чейз, обиженный из-за того, что его поймали на собственных словах.

\- И когда готов будет? - поинтересовался Хаус.

\- Зачем тебе анализ их ДНК? - оба доктора вздрогнули. Они были так увлечены беседой, что не заметили, как к ним подошел Джеймс Уилсон, почему-то тоже решивший потусоваться в клинике Принстон-Плейнсборо посреди ночи.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - Хаус предпочел перейти в нападение, не отвечая на неудобный вопрос. Уилсон смерил его взглядом:  
\- Между прочим, из-за тебя прикатил. Тебе же самому недосуг съездить к Сэре. А мне пришлось отбиваться от бесконечных вопросов о тебе. Учти, это был последний раз.

Доктор Чейз с усмешкой следил за перепалкой двух руководителей отделений. Они ругались, как старые супруги! И это Хаус ему говорит о "вомбатовых семейках"! Хаус, перехватив его взгляд, резко замолчал, а затем официальным тоном обратился к Уилсону:  
\- Так зачем вы меня искали, доктор?

\- Это ваш препарат из лаборатории Гэмбл, - Уилсон передал Хаусу металлическую коробку. - Она сказала, что если что-то не получится, то это будет полностью ваша вина. Поскольку, как я уверен, ты немедленно бросишься вводить его Дину Хэнсону, вам лучше удалить из палаты Сэма. Передайте ему, что его ждет отец, в условленном месте, через полчаса. 

"Условленное место" было наречено так исключительно для конспирации. Сэм подошел к центральному входу в Принстон-Плейнсборо и увидел там своего отца, облокотившегося на автомобиль.

\- Держи, - Сэм машинально протянул руки и взял то, что ему дал отец. Через секунду он осознал, что держит в руках демонскую шкатулку, и резко отбросил ее как можно дальше. Та гулко хлопнулась об асфальт.

\- Эй, осторожнее, - недовольно пробормотал Джон. - Я пилил за ней в Питтсбург, вызволял ее из запертой квартиры. Уважай чужой труд, Сэмми.

\- Зачем ты мне суешь эту хрень? - не успев отойти от шока, рявкнул Сэм. - Хочешь, чтобы я улегся рядом с Дином? Это и будет твой идеал семьи - два сыночка, которые не смогут тебе прекословить?

Джон с укором посмотрел на него, и Сэм осекся.

\- Я привез тебе книгу с заклинанием, - сказал его отец. - Оно оказалось достаточно простым.

Сэм чувствовал раскаяние из-за того, что повысил голос на Джона. К тому же, он мог привлечь нежелательное внимание охранников.

\- Для заклинания человек должен знать, действие какого призрака он отменяет, - сухо пояснил Джон. - Мы этого не знаем наверняка. Это мог быть сам мастер Ионафан Дэвидс. Проблема в том, что продавший душу не может оставаться призраком, он прямиком отправляется париться на сковородках. Если только исключение не было оговорено в специальном доппункте к договору. Поэтому я сильно сомневаюсь, что призрак - это Ионафан. Зато призрака знает шкатулка. И ты будешь проводит ритуал вместе с ней, как будто она второй человек. Все должно пройти правильно.

\- Ты уверен, что эта фигня не приманит сюда своего хозяина? - мрачно осведомился Винчестер-младший.

\- Хочешь, я сам проведу ритуал, - предложил Джон. - Если ты думаешь, что я могу вот так запросто подвергнуть опасности жизнь своего сына. Только тебе придется принести что-нибудь из одежды, которая была на Дине в момент нападения, и...

\- Забудь, - Сэму стало по-настоящему стыдно. Он представил себе, что отец наверняка не сомкнул за это время глаз - сначала рванув в Питтсбург, затем разыскивая книгу с нужным заклинанием... - Надеюсь, мне не понадобится строить магическую башню для ритуала?

\- Нет, - устало улыбнулся Джон. - Достаточно выйти в туалет.

В туалете Принстонской клиники были датчики дыма. Открывая книгу, Сэм подозрительно косился на них. В принципе, открытого огня во время проведения ритуала не предвиделось. Но неизвестно, как отреагирует это чудо техники на магическое напряжение.

Сэм, стараясь не перепутать ничего, низким голосом читал заклинание, обращаясь к шкатулке. И внезапно он почувствовал, что шкатулка ему отвечает. Она еле заметно вибрировала и начала нагреваться - Сэм обнаружил это, водрузив на нее руку. Тогда он достал из кармана кусок материи и положил ее на крышку поделки Дэвидса.

Оторванный от рубашки Дина лоскут должен был обуглиться и исчезнуть. Однако этого не произошло. Послышался странный звук - словно сначала что-то лопнуло, потом всхлипнуло, а затем все пропало. Пропало напряжение, низкий гул - ощущение магии в воздухе исчезло полностью. Озадаченный Сэм попробовал начать заклинание заново - и почувствовал себя глупо, словно ребенок, надеявшийся, что в костюме Супермена можно будет полететь. Книга заклинаний теперь казалась пустышкой, декорацией, изготовленной любителями ролевых игр. Магии больше не ощущалось.

Вернувшись в палату Дина, Сэм замер: приборы по-прежнему фиксировали стабильную частоту сокращений сердечной мышцы, ровное давление, но что-то неуловимо изменилось. Голова Дина не была искусственно повернута на бок, он действительно лежал щекой на подушке. Сэм подошел к брату, думая о том, не попробовать ли разбудить старшего, но передумал. Им обоим требовался отдых. Да и засыпать будет приятнее с надеждой, что Дин пришел в себя.

А он пришел, еще как пришел. По крайней мере, просыпался Сэм под возмущенное кряхтение Дина, который пытался стряхнуть младшего со своей руки:  
\- Эй, Саманта, а ты не подумала, что моя рука не предназначена быть подушкой для мамонтов?

Сэм несколько секунд не открывал глаз: он крепко зажмурился и, улыбаясь во весь рот, слушал возмущенные ругательства брата. И только потом он поднял голову и посмотрел на Дина. Видимо, что-то прочитав в его взгляде, Дин осекся:  
\- Что? Сильно соскучился по мне за сутки? 

И Сэму стало наплевать на то, назовет ли его Дин Самантой или как-нибудь по-другому высмеет его. Он сначала навис над братом, осмотрел его: синяки под глазами - да, обкусанные губы - да, царапина на щеке - да, в общем, никакого сходства с той желтой восковой куклой, которая лежала в этой постели сутки. Закончив обзор, он схватил Дина в объятия и уткнулся ему в шею. Брат явно растерялся. Он похлопал Сэма по спине:  
\- Эй, ну ты чего? Все же в порядке. Сэмми. Сэмми, ты там чего, ревешь, что ли?

Нет, младший Винчестер не плакал - от смеялся от облегчения. Что он и продемонстрировал старшему, на все свои тридцать два зуба. И снова встряхнул его от переизбытка чувств. Дин поморщился:  
\- Эй, полегче!

Сэм отпрянул:  
\- Ты чего? Ведь все должно было стать так, как раньше! У тебя не все зажило?

\- Не-не, заклинание сработало, все замечательно заросло, прямо со швом внутри, блин! Это как-то очень странно ощущается. Как будто... - Дин шарил в воздухе руками, ища нужное сравнение, и тут до Сэма дошло:  
\- Постой! А ты откуда знаешь про заклинание?

Дин рассмеялся. И смеялся так сильно, что закашлялся от натуги. 

\- Представь себе - вот чертов призрак! - я все слышал и кое-что видел, но ничего не мог сказать! - в перерывах между кашлем говорил Дин. - Вот это хреновейшая мука - придумать классную шутку и не иметь возможности вставить ее в разговор! Надеюсь, в аду меня не будут этим пытать!

Он успокоился, потом сказал:  
\- Вы с отцом так громко разговаривали про заклинание у машины, что я поражаюсь, как этот Уилсон вас не услышал! Хотя меня сейчас больше интересует вопрос, за коим чертом вы разрешили им зашить мне бедро?

Сэм потряс головой. Он совершенно не подумал об этом.

\- Все и так должно было срастись, а теперь меня иголками искололи и вообще... болит. Да еще и это экспериментальное лекарство вкатили, у меня от него шишка на ноге.

\- Ка-а-ак экспериментальное... - растерялся Сэм. - Ведь его же только должны были привезти...

\- Ага, вчера и привезли, пока ты с отцом встречался. Да ты не психуй, со мной все нормально, передвигаться я могу. Вполне даже.

Младший вскочил:  
\- Так что, двинем отсюда?

И тут Дин почему-то замялся:  
\- Эээ... слушай, я думаю, мне стоит еще пару часиков полежать, силы восстановить, то да се. Никуда не денется этот призрак. Шкатулки все у нас, Эммет с отцом, по-моему, очень мала вероятность того, что в этой клинике нарисуются потомки Хорнвилльских душегубов.

Дин любил поспать, но вряд ли он согласился бы валяться на койке в клинике, будучи полностью здоровым. Сэм нахмурился:  
\- Тебе здесь что-то надо?

Дин посмотрел в потолок, покусал губу, еще раз посмотрел в потолок, затем перевел взгляд на Сэма. Нет, вопреки желанию, младший брат вопроса не забыл.

\- Ну... - замялся Дин, - я тут хочу посмотреть на нашего Доктора Зло и проверить кое-какую свою теорию. Ничего особенного, но... 

В этот момент у Сэма в кармане завибрировал мобильник. Он посмотрел на дисплей, который подмигивал ему зеленой надписью "Отец", - и пошел из палаты.

\- Все прошло нормально? - спросил Джон за сотню километров отсюда. Создавалось впечатление, что этот вопрос для него был чистой формальностью. Он и так знал, что происходит.

\- Ну да, с Дином сейчас вроде все в порядке. Но я не знаю, его выздоровление - это результат заклинания, или все-таки препарат Хауса нам помог?

\- Насколько тебе это важно? Для меня главное, что мой старший сын сейчас жив-здоров. 

И Сэм согласился с ним - полностью. Ему тоже было все равно, какой ценой Дин удержался на этом берегу жизни. Если понадобилось бы, он бы нашел долбаного призрака, за шкирку бы притащил его сюда и заставил вернуть Дина, пусть для этого пришлось бы выжать нежить как тряпку. Пока отец давал ему дальнейшие инструкции, Сэм прокручивал в мозгу способы расправы с призраком.

Поэтому он упустил момент, когда небритый мужчина с тростью зашел в палату. За ним с обреченным видом плелся молодой блондин, время от времени прикрывая ладонью зевоту.

Доктор Хаус по обыкновению влетел в палату. И сразу же уставился на сидевшего на койке Дина. 

\- Итак, Спящий принц проснулся! - Хаус изобразил праздничные фанфары. - И как самочувствие?

\- Да ничего, - улыбнулся ему в ответ Дин. - Все в порядке, доктор Хаус.

Хаус обернулся к Чейзу:  
\- Запиши: подопытный хомячок чувствует себя хорошо, реагирует на свет и звуки.

Дин закашлялся, чтобы скрыть огромное желание рассмеяться.

\- А где Сэм? - с притворной озабоченностью спросил он.

Хаус тотчас вперил в него испытующий взгляд:  
\- Ваш... ээээ... брат? разговаривает по телефону.

\- Ээээ... брат? - переспросил Дин, улыбаясь во весь рот. - А что, есть какие-то сомнения?

Хаус резко обернулся к Чейзу:  
\- Запиши: подопытный хомячок пытается проявлять чувство юмора... - в конце фразы голос доктора странно пошел вниз. Как раз по мере того, как он обозревал Роберта Чейза, наклонившегося над столиком, на котором лежали листочки с пометками о назначениях.

\- Посмотрите, а вот пометка, что пришли результаты... - обернулся к начальнику Чейз. - Ну, вы понимаете. Должны быть в карте. Вы не видели? - он взглядом показал на медицинскую карту Дина, которую Хаус держал под мышкой.

\- Какой врач смотрит в карту пациента?.. - пробормотал Хаус. И тут же кивнул Чейзу. - Да! Я вспомнил, у меня есть одно очень важное дело! Быстро за мной, в мой кабинет!

Бедняга Сэм только моргал глазами, когда мимо него со скоростью приличного мотоцикла прорулил "инвалид" Хаус, за которым еле успевал молодой Чейз. Он собирался спросить у Дина, что заставило выместись врачей из его палаты с такой скоростью. Но, увидев, что брат бьется в припадке на кровати, бросился к нему, позабыв про все на свете.

Но Дин бился в припадке хохота. Сэму едва удалось привести его в чувство, поскольку с веселящимся братом было совершенно невозможно разговаривать. Наконец, истерика прошла.

\- Вот черт, - слабо сказал Дин, закашлявшись, - я ошибся. Я думал, что он запал на нашего онколога. Но если бы ты видел, какими глазами наш Доктор Зло пялился на задницу той симпатичной блондиночки, которую почему-то называют мужским именем!

\- А почему ты вообще решил, что он должен на кого-то запасть? - Сэм ни хрена не понимал.

\- Когда он вкатывал мне свое экспериментальное лекарство, он сказал что-то вроде, что мечтает ввести кое-что не столь экспериментальное кое-кому, не такому неподвижному.

Тем временем, тот, кого Винчестеры уже называли между собой "Доктором Зло", ворвался в свой кабинет. Чейз еле успел проскользнуть в дверь, пока ее не захлопнули ударом ноги.

\- Что все это значит? - возмутился он. - Вам нужно было проверить результаты анализов Дина Хэнсона, удостовериться, что он чувствует себя нормально, а вы...

\- А у меня наступает момент истины, - отмахнулся Хаус. - Сейчас мы узнаем тайну века. Или, по крайней мере, тайну двух последних суток в Принстон-Плейнсборо...

Чейз замолчал. Он давно понял, что начальнику лучше не перечить. 

\- Не может быть! - Грегори Хаус посмотрел на своего молодого подчиненного идеально круглыми глазами. Роберт Чейз не мог вспомнить, что в последний раз так поражало Хауса. Ну разве что проигрыш заведомого фаворита в битве грузовиков. - Они действительно братья.

Потрясенный, Хаус начал ходить кругами по своему кабинету, повторяя:  
\- Что же делать? Что же делать?

Учитывая ограниченность пространства, у Чейза вскоре зарябило в глазах. Он раздраженно пожал плечами, прерывая бормотание начальника:  
\- Ну что тут можно сделать?

Хаус остановился, как вкопанный. Чейз тоже замер - таким отстраненным взгляд Хауса становился только тогда, когда его осеняло. Внезапно Хаус подошел прямо к нему и пробормотал прямо в ухо:  
\- Действительно, что тут можно сделать? Разве что возместить недостаток геев в отдельно взятом отделении!

Он взял одной рукой доктора Чейза за светловолосый затылок и влепил ему смачный поцелуй прямо в губы. Затем он так же внезапно оторвался от него, ущипнул беднягу за щеку и резко вышел из кабинета, оставив Роберта в таком состоянии, словно сейчас на него всем весом обрушилась статуя Свободы.

Он попытался размышлять на тему произошедшего, но в голове было невероятно пусто – просто ни единой мысли. Примерно через четверть часа он все-таки целенаправленно подумал о том, что следует приступить к работе, как в кабинет ворвался его начальник. В руках у него были очередные листочки.

\- Я внял твоим упрекам, и вот, изучаю сведения о том, что теперь творится с нашей бывшей Спящей Красавицей.

Хаус с удовольствием рассматривал результаты анализов Дина Хэнсона:  
\- Как я и предсказывал, с экспериментальным препаратом дело пошло на лад. Дня через три мистера Хэнсона можно было бы со спокойной душой выписывать отсюда.

\- Почему "можно было бы"? - ужаснулся Чейз.

\- Хэнсоны исчезли. Вместе со всеми своими пожитками. Кадди рвет и мечет. Она уже обратилась в медицинскую ассоциацию с сообщением об уникальном случае, но теперь все пойдет прахом.

Ага, вот в чем дело. Ну, это не так страшно, как можно было бы ожидать. Почему-то у Чейза изначально возникло такое впечатление, что этот пациент у них в клинике не задержится. Поэтому он не выказал никакой реакции. Хаус продемонстрировал, что разочарован:  
\- Что? Тебя совсем не интересуют наши беглецы?

\- Нет. Меня интересует кое-что другое, - твердо ответил Чейз, как бы дорого ему это ни стоило. Он пререкался с начальством, но в случаях, когда знал, что в любой момент может сдать назад. Сейчас у него возможности отхода уже не было. 

\- О, у вомбата другие интересы! И какие же? - прищурился Хаус.

\- Почему вы меня поцеловали? - спросил доктор Чейз инквизиторским тоном, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Я? Поцеловал? - Хаус в театральном изумлении обшарил комнату глазами. - Ты уверен, что это был я? Как-то не похоже на мое обычное поведение.

\- Ну, может быть, я и ошибся, - Чейз подхватил игру Хауса. - Наверное, я перепутал вас с другим моим небритым начальником-мизантропом, вооруженным тростью. 

\- Ну, если ты утверждаешь, что я устроил подобный возмутительный акт домогательства на рабочем месте, - Хаус опять подошел к Чейзу предельно близко, - значит, мне это нравилось. Поэтому я сейчас повторю, а потом уже буду разбираться, зачем я это сделал.

Чейзу не предоставили даже возможности возразить.


	8. У каждого свой дьявол

Океан был странным, серым и тревожным, предвещавшим беду. Ветер рвал волны, они неслись на берег остроугольными порывами и разбивались на мелкие сверкающие осколки. Дин сбежал со склона к воде, оставляя глубокие следы "тракторных" подошв на мокром песке. Сэм некоторое время смотрел на силуэт брата, четко вырисовывавшийся на фоне заходящего солнца, потом - на длинные ноги в облегающих джинсах. Затем не спеша спустился к нему.

На всем берегу Пьюджет-Саунд они оставались вдвоем, но тишины не было и в помине. Воздух резали отрывистые вопли чаек, ветер отчаянно шумел листвой растущих насклоне деревьев, с грозным рокотом накатывались на берег волны, вдали, в Сиэттлских доках, затихал рабочий шум порта. Сэму пришлось повысить голос, чтобы Дин его услышал:   
\- Ты знал, что у отца убежище в Сиэттле?

\- Понятия не имел. Я и сейчас не знаю, где оно точно. Мы встречались с ним на заправке, он прямо там отдал мне шкатулки.

Сэм встал рядом с братом, который развлекался тем, что надавливал тяжелым ботинком на песок, а затем следил, как след постепенно заполняется водой, как прибой сглаживает его границы. Сэм поежился: ветер ощутимо продувал легкую куртку. Совсем недавно они изнывали от жары в Майами, а теперь мерзли в Изумрудном городе. Однако не хотелось звать Дина в машину и разрушать умиротворение момента, поэтому он решил поговорить здесь, на берегу.

\- Послушай, Дин, я не понял, зачем отец отдал нам эти шкатулки. Не проще ли их спалить ко всем демонам? Если мы уничтожим шкатулки, призрак не сможет добраться до потомков наших хорнвилльских сластолюбцев. Убийств больше не будет, вот и все.

\- Чувэ, все не так просто, - Дин не смотрел на Сэма. Его взгляд был устремлен на волны океана, в которых беспорядочно метались последние лучи солнца. - В отсутствие шкатулок призрак может очешуеть настолько, что никто с ним не справится. Вот тогда уже мы не сможем вычислить, что за предмет его притягивает и где его искать. К тому же, нашего Эмми он уже видел, и сейчас не может достать парня только потому, что тот сидит где-то у отца в безопасном месте. Вероятно, Эммет просто исчез с экрана всех дьявольских радаров. Но вечно это продолжаться не может. 

\- Ты думаешь, у отца кончится терпение? - Сэм отвел с лица волосы, брошенные туда упорным ветром.

\- Нет, скорее, милашка Эмми сам упорхнет голубым мотыльком максимум через неделю, - Дин сделал шаг вперед и тут же отпрыгнул назад, оставив самый глубокий след. 

\- Так что мы будем делать? - Сэм еле оторвал взгляд от маленького водоворота, тотчас завихрившегося в углублении. Гипноз, не иначе.

\- Есть план, - Дин ткнул в воздух покрасневшим от ветра пальцем. - Будем ловить призрака на живца. А то надоело, что мы тычемся во все стороны, как слепые щенки. 

\- То есть? - Сэм спросил на автомате: его внимание отвлекли короткие волоски на затылке Дина, которые перебирал ветер.

\- На шкатулки. Поставим их на видное место и будем ждать, когда за ними явится призрак, - Дин повторил трюк со следом. Но это уже не отвлекало Сэма:   
\- Ты с ума спрыгнул? Зачем это он за ними придет? Эти деревяшки сотню лет неплохо себя чувствовали в шкафу у того английского богатея, и никто за ними не приходил...

\- Ну, для особой убедительности я положу в одну из них окровавленный платочек с меткой "Эммет Ханникат", - небрежно добавил Дин. Брат немедленно оценил красоту задумки: 

\- Ого! А вот это уже может подействовать! Призрак почувствует хорнвилльскую кровь... Чумовой план!

\- Неужели это говорит братец, зовущий меня придурком?

\- Так ты и есть придурок!

\- Сучка, - сказал Дин с внезапным энтузиазмом. Сэм подозрительно оглядел его и переменил тему:  
\- Так в каком мотеле мы объявим охоту на всех бестелесных?

Дин машинально положил руку на бедро, которое еще вчера было исполосовано чуть не до кости:  
\- Ну, знаешь, все бы были такими... неосязаемыми. Мотель... Знаешь, Сэмми, мне все равно. Поехали до первого встречного.

Они позволили еще минут пятнадцать промозглому ветру гулять под своими куртками, а потом отправились к "Импале". 

***

В придорожном мотеле с "оригинальным" названием "Не проезжайте мимо" свободных номеров было завались. Флегматичная девица за стойкой ресепшна для разнообразия даже не приняла Винчестеров за парочку и спокойно выдала ключ от двухместного номера. С двумя отдельными кроватями. Впрочем, спать в эту ночь братья не собирались. Они вытащили стол, стоявший в углу, на середину комнаты и положили на него шкатулку. Внутрь Дин спрятал носовой платок, испачканный кровью. Затем братья прямо в одежде легли на кровати, под одеяла, и стали ждать визитера. Ожидание было недолгим, у Дина даже не затекла рука, сжимавшая горсть соли в тряпке. Минут через десять дверь в комнату братьев медленно открылась, и на пороге возникла темная фигура. Свет сзади обрисовывал ее четкий силуэт, не давая рассмотреть черты лица. Однако Дин был поражен одним видом этой фигуры. Нескладная, ломкая, дергано двигающаяся и... неуклюжая. Неужели это она ранила его в Питтсбурге? Шагнув в комнату, призрак или демон споткнулся о порожек, шарахнулся в сторону и сшиб стойку для одежды. Поймал, но стойка успела с грохотом задеть стену. Незваный гость замер, прислушиваясь. Дин прикусил щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться. Призрак или демон им попался еще тот.

Прогремев чем-то еще и полушепотом чертыхнувшись, силуэт добрался-таки до стола, на котором стояла шкатулка. Тогда Дин негромко позвал:  
\- Сэм!

Силуэт дернулся и переспросил удивленно:  
\- Чего?

Через секунду Сэм Винчестер все же догадался нажать на выключатель, и перед братьями предстал моргающий и прикрывающий глаза парень лет двадцати, в майке с надписью "Все будет зашибись" и драных джинсах. Вполне материальный. Значит, не привидение - демон.

\- Интересные нынче демоны пошли, - усмехнулся Дин. - А ну, руки прочь от шкатулки! - и для убедительности швырнул в пришельца горсть соли. И остолбенел: посоленный "демон" не отпрыгнул в ужасе, не попытался скрыться. Он лишь помотал головой, вытряхивая из уложенных гелем волос белые крупинки.

\- Какой я вам демон, - с обидой в голосе произнес парень. - Отлично же знаете, кто я такой, зачем честного человека оскорблять?

\- "Честного человека"?! - усмехнулся Дин. - Кончай придуриваться и глазки прикрывать, можешь показать свою черную красоту. Откуда мы тебя можем знать, если впервые видим?

Мальчишка растерялся, моментально став похожим на нахохлившуяся птицу:  
\- Так вы же меня позвали... Я решил, что вас предупредили.

\- Позвали? - настала очередь растеряться Дину. - Не ври, демонюга, нечего зубы заговаривать. Я ваших адских имен в жизни не запомню.

И тут, наконец, подал голос Сэм, до этого момента стоявший у двери и напряженно слушавший разговор:  
\- Погоди. И как же тебя зовут, не Сэм случайно?

\- Сэм Оливер, - приходя в себя, кивнул гость. - А вот насчет "случайно" не уверен, родители сказали, что в честь дедушки назвали.

Слишком обычное имя, слишком обычная внешность - типичный парнишка, который еле дотянул до окончания колледжа, чтобы сбежать из родительского дома. В меру симпатичный, в меру атлетичный. Такого увидишь в толпе - и не запомнишь.

\- Послушай, парень... ээээ... Сэм, давай начистоту, - миролюбиво поднял руки Сэм Винчестер. - За этими ящиками должен был прийти призрак.

\- Не знаю я никаких призраков, я с ними не общаюсь, - Сэм Оливер выпятил квадратный подбородок вперед. Вероятно, он думал, что так выглядит более мужественно. - Мне нужно забрать эти шкатулки, и я понятия не имел, что будут еще конкуренты. 

Братья переглянулись. Похоже, парень считал, что у шкатулок нет хозяина.

\- И зачем тебе эти деревяшки? - с интересом спросил Дин, откидываясь на диване.

\- Мне лично нафиг не нужны, - ответил Оливер, он по-прежнему стоял навытяжку, как на экзамене. - Это они дьяволу нужны. Для него это не деревяшки, это сосуды, и в них...

Но его уже не слушали. Братья наперебой заговорили:  
\- Кому нужны? - Харе заливать, никаких дьяволов не существует. - А никто с крылышками за ними не хотел прийти?..

Внезапно Сэм Оливер расслабился, хотя по-прежнему не сводил глаз со шкатулок. Он оперся на стену и улыбнулся:  
\- Только ему не говорите, что его не существует, а то он и обидеться может. Вы не представляете себе, какой он иногда бывает мстительный. Как-то раз решил он попробовать себя в киноактерах. Снялся в одном сериале, убийцу играл. А потом по сценарию его разоблачили и из сериала убрали. Мало того, что он сделал так, чтобы съемки законсервировали. Так теперь он сценаристу каждый месяц в кошмарных снах приходит.

Сэм ничего не понял из этого бреда, однако дело надо было к чему-то сводить:  
\- Ладно, Сэм, хочешь нас кормить байками о Сатане - пожалуйста. Нам все равно, кому достанутся наши деревяшки. Да-да, они наши, и нечего на нас оценивающе смотреть, тебе нас не одолеть.

По разочарованному взгляду Сэма Оливера было ясно, что он уже и сам пришел к подобному выводу.

\- Мы предлагаем договор. Мы отдаем тебе эти сосуды, - Дин отчетливо хихикнул, - а ты нам называешь того, кто в виде призрака охотится за ними. Можешь спросить у дьявола, если что.

Взгляд гостя стал откровенно тоскливым.

\- А по-другому мы никак не договоримся? - с надеждой спросил он.

\- Не-а, - помотал головой Дин, пряча улыбку. - Имя за шкатулки.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Сэм Оливер. Он спрятал руки в карманы джинсов и, сгорбившись, пошел к выходу. Затем обернулся: - Вы никуда отсюда не переедете?

\- В смысле? - обалдело спросил Дин. - Ты что, не собираешься немедленно пойти на ближайшую ферму, ну там, пентаграмма, заколотая свинья, вызываю своего господина и все такое?

\- Нет, - на этот раз развеселился уже Сэм Оливер. - У нас односторонняя связь. Дьявол так и не дал мне номер своего мобильника. Придется ждать, пока он сам появится.

Секунда - и за ним закрылась дверь. Еще секунда - и Дин с воплем "Подожди!" оказался рядом с дверью. Он выскочил наружу, и некоторое время дико озирался по сторонам. Под прожекторами, заливавшими ярким светом площадку перед мотелем, было тихо и пустынно. 

Дин отчаянно посмотрел на Сэма, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Им оставалось только ждать... 

... и ждать, и ждать, и ждать...

Через три дня им надоели вечерние походы на побережье океана и соревнования, кто больше "напечет блинов" камнями о воду. Через неделю Дин выучил наизусть все местные забегаловки. Самым странным для Сэма было то, что при этом все местные красотки шли лесом. Дин хватал его за талию и уверял, дыша в шею, что первым делом - дело. А все остальное, в том числе и девицы, потом. Сэм старался верить этому, а то слишком уж радостные надежды рождались у него в душе.

Через десять дней Дин ворвался в номер и захлопнул дверь, сделав знак Сэму молчать. Он отдышался, а затем торжественно заявил: "Я его видел". Младший даже не стал уточнять, кого - и так все было ясно. Он спросил только: "Мы его там найдем?"

\- Запросто, - улыбнулся широко Дин. И повторил. - Запросто. Наш маленький демон работает в магазине. Продавцом и вообще всем на свете. Мы можем даже не торопиться. Его смена заканчивается только через четыре часа.

***

Это был самый обычный супермаркет, где торговали техникой: на полках плазменные панели, на полу - газонокосилки. Магазин назывался "Верстак" - с претензией на оригинальность. Сэм сомневался, что в таком магазине мог бы работать подручный дьявола. 

И все-таки Сэм зря сомневался. В первом же отделе они увидели своего ночного визитера, в тех же рваных джинсах, впрочем, дыры на них прикрывал форменный синий фартук. Посланник Сатаны стоял у полки с пылесосами и сверял технические данные моделей с теми, что были написаны на ценниках.

\- Привет, красавчик, - томно протянул Дин, облокотившись о полку с товарами. Парень поднял голову, вздрогнул и шарахнулся как можно дальше, обрушив по пути стопку форсунок. 

\- Что вы здесь делаете? - Сэм нервно теребил свой бэджик.

\- Мы? Так, погулять зашли, - хищно улыбнулся Сэм Винчестер. - А вот ты что здесь делаешь? Я что-то не слышал, чтобы демоны иногда подрабатывали в супермаркетах.

\- Особенно в таких дурацких супермаркетах, - кивнул ему Дин.

Сэм Оливер вздохнул, ему явно было не по себе.

\- Кто вам сказал, что я демон?

\- А кто же еще может так почувствовать шкатулки? - спросил Винчестер-младший. - Ты прискакал сразу же, как мы их выставили. Ясен перец, ты демон!

Бедняга Оливер в тоске озирался по сторонам, опасаясь, что громкие голоса могут привлечь к их разговору нежелательное внимание.

\- Пойдемте в подсобку, - взмолился он. - Там и поговорим обо всем. А то нас могут услышать! 

Однако предложение последовало поздно - их услышали.

\- Куда это ты собрался? - произнес звонкий голос.

Это была длинноволосая девушка, похожая на модель из журнала "17teen": губки бантиком, ресницы в пол-лица, чистая кожа без малейшего изъяна, длинные прямые волосы. Она была разъярена.

\- Тэйлор? Привет... - растерянно пробормотал демон-неудачник.

\- Можешь ничего мне не объяснять, Сэм Оливер! - произнесла она громко. - Я все уже поняла! Зачем только ты мне голову столько времени морочил? Сразу бы сказал, что у тебя есть с кем проводить свободное время! Правда, - девушка смерила взглядом Винчестеров, - они, кажется, староваты для тебя? Но зато выглядят, как... как модели! Что ж, мои поздравления, Сэм, а сразу и не скажешь, что у тебя масса поклонников!

Пока девушка с искренним гневом произносила обличительную речь, Дин скучающе повернулся к брату:  
\- Ну вот, а я уже удивлялся, почему это нас в Сиэттле еще ни разу не приняли за парочку.

Он повернулся к пылающей негодованием девице и вытащил из кармана полицейский жетон:  
\- Здравствуйте, мисс. Я представляю полицию штата Вашингтон, детектив Байфорд. Это детектив Квинн. У нас есть некоторые вопросы к мистеру Оливеру. А у вас есть вопросы к нам?

У красотки на лице возникло такое выражение, словно ей только что сунули под нос обнимающихся жабу и крысу:   
\- Нет, извините, я уже ухожу.

Винчестеры с вежливыми улыбками проследили, как она вылетела из магазина, затем последовали за парнишкой в подсобку. Оливер плотно закрыл дверь и обернулся к братьям. Его лицо, розовое, как у всякого нормального американского парня, часто бывающего на свежем воздухе, теперь заливала меловая бледность.

\- Вы в самом деле из полиции?

\- Эти побрякушки, - Дин тряхнул жетоном, - ничего не стоят, как и твой бэдж.

\- Мой бэдж многого стоит, - упрямо ответил парень. - Я работаю в этом магазине уже три года. И я не демон.

Дин возвел глаза к потолку, демонстрируя усталость: "Ну, конечно, давай дальше заливай байки..." Оливер вздохнул:  
\- Я не демон. Я человек. Мои родители продали мою душу дьяволу еще до моего рождения. И теперь я в его полном распоряжении.

\- И как же он тобой распоряжается? - скептически улыбнулся Дин.

\- Я Жнец.

И тут Дин засмеялся. Ржал он от души, от избытка эмоций ероша ладонью короткие волосы:  
\- Ну да, конечно, Жнецу самое место подрабатывать в супермаркете! Будь ты Жнецом, тебя бы никто из покупателей и не увидел бы!

Сэм Винчестер тоже посмеивался, укоризненно поглядывая на тезку, мол, заврался ты, парень, совсем. Однако чаще он посматривал на белозубый рот отчаянно хохочущего брата.

\- Не знаю, о чем вы, - замотал головой Оливер. - Я человек, а не Мрачный Жнец, который забирает души после смерти. Моя задача - охотиться за сбежавшими из ада.

\- Что? - Дин резко перестал смеяться. - Души сбегают из ада?

\- Десятками, - пожаловался парень в фартуке. - У меня вообще такое впечатление, что у них там есть норма - скажем, одна душа в день. Причем, бегут самые отъявленные гады, как по заказу.

\- Можно подумать, в ад попадают, поссав в неположенном месте, - сказал Дин. Он еще изображал злость, но его брат мог с уверенностью сказать, что старший маскировался, брал время на размышления.

\- Это точно, - вздохнул жнец. - Но все равно, простые убийцы из ада носа не кажут. А те, кто по двадцать человек грохнул, так и несутся оттуда.

\- И ты хочешь сказать, что ТЫ их ловишь? - Дин, наконец, сформулировал то, что его беспокоило больше всего. - Хватаешь их за тонкие ручки и выкидываешь обратно? Этому тебя обучили на планете Криптон?

Сэм Оливер хмыкнул:  
\- Ну, не я один... - и тут же поправился. - Босс. Он дает всякие предметы, для помощи. Вот в таких вот шкатулках, как ваши. А теперь он велел мне вернуть эти шкатулки. Сказал, что они ему очень нужны.

\- Так почему, если они так нужны твоему боссу, он не соглашается сказать, для кого они являются компасом?

Оливер ощутимо смутился:  
\- Он не то, чтобы не соглашается... Я ему ничего не сказал. Он полторы недели уже не появлялся. А сам... я не могу с ним связаться. Не знаю, как. Я же сказал, у меня нет номера его мобильника.

\- Какие современные дьяволы пошли, - усмехнулся Дин. На самом деле, он не знал, что еще сказать. Тут в свои руки дело взял младший:  
\- Тогда так, - сказал он так решительно, что Дин удивленно вскинул брови, - мы ждем до завтра. Нам здесь осточертело, я выучил, по каким дням недели в нашей столовке готовят блинчики, а с Дином уже никто не садится играть в покер. В общем, завтра мы снимаемся с места. Будем ловить чувачка в других местах. Так что срок тебе эээ... до полудня. Ты должен прийти с ответом от дьявола. А иначе ты со своим боссом можешь искать нас по всем пятидесяти штатам.

\- Но... - начали сразу оба - Дин и Сэм Оливер. Однако Сэм Винчестер уже направился к выходу из подсобки, всем своим видом демонстрируя: разговор окончен. 

\- Никаких "но", - вовремя сообразил Дин, отправляясь за братом.

Бедолага Жнец в синем фартуке в отчаянии крикнул им вслед:  
\- Но я же могу не увидеть его до завтра!

***

Винчестеры молчали до мотеля, и только в номере Дин произнес:  
\- Зря. Так мы вообще ничего не узнаем. Стоило бы припугнуть парнишку святой водой...

\- Он не демон, - покачал головой Сэм. - Вот увидишь, он придет. Я так понял, его дьявол - существо любопытное и пакостное.

\- ЕГО дьявол? Ты считаешь, что у каждого из нас свой Сатана?

\- Не исключено. Так вот, дьявол Сэма любит кидать подлянки, я уверен, что он специально не появлялся полмесяца, чтобы понаблюдать за нашей реакцией. А сейчас он испугается, что придется искать нас. Я уверен, что Сэм появится здесь сразу после работы, то есть, через пару часов.

Сэм ошибся - его тезка не стал ждать столько времени. Стук в дверь раздался через минуту после этой произнесенной фразы. Оливер вошел в номер, по-прежнему в синем форменном фартуке, и сказал:  
\- Давайте шкатулки. Я разговаривал с Люцифером и получил ответ.

\- Какой? - решительно спросил Дин. Обнаглевший Жнец только развел руками. Вздохнув, Винчестер-старший нырнул под кровать - там они с братом еще десять дней назад устроили тайник, вынув пару досок из пола. Через минуту он, задницей вперед, выполз, весь в пыли - какая там уборка номеров в этом мотеле! 

\- Вот где они были... - пробормотал любитель антиквариата Оливер.

\- То есть, ты здесь уже шарился? - с подковыркой спросил его Дин. Ехидство в его словах было смазано оглушительным чихом. 

Не удостоив его ответом, Сэм Оливер сгреб шкатулки под мышку и быстро проговорил:  
\- В общем, сами-знаете-кто велел передать вам, что он своих не сдает. Даже за эти ловушки душ.

Дин возмущенно шагнул по направлению к нему:  
\- Эй, что за черт, тогда наша сделка недействительна, отдавай поделки!

\- Вот такой вот черт, он велел вам передать, что его ответ - "нет". Вашим условием было получить от дьявола ответ, но не было сказано, какой именно! - отчаянно прошипел Сэм Оливер, пытаясь высвободить добычу из цепких пальцев тезки.

\- Плевали мы на дьявольские отмазы! - пыхтел Сэм Винчестер. - Он ничего от нас не получит, если не назовет имя убийцы.

\- Да зачем вам эти деревяшки! - Оливер чуть не плакал, понимая, что добычу изымают из рук.

\- Подманим на них нашего красавчика, - победно улыбнулся Сэм Винчестер.

\- Призрака вы на них не приманите, - покачал головой Оливер. - Призрак придет только на живую кровь.

\- Ох, чтоб его! - разочарованно ахнул Сэм Винчестер, перестав следить за шкатулками. Их немедленно выдернул у него из рук Сэм Оливер. Но, когда парень рванул к двери, путь ему преградил непреклонный, как скала, Дин:  
\- Тогда мы просто сожжем их. Вот из принципа.

Жнец остановился, устало вздохнул, понадежнее перехватив шкатулки:  
\- Давайте так. Эти деревяшки мне в самом деле нужны. Отчетность - великая вещь. А в аду по книгам несколько душ числятся пропавшими без вести. Это души убитых призраком. Они находятся взаперти здесь. Короче - вы мне шкатулки, а я вам подсказку. Серьезную подсказку. Дьявол мне проговорился...

Братья Винчестеры переглянулись.

\- Мы все равно собирались спалить эти дрова, - нерешительно произнес Сэм, запустив пятерню в шевелюру. - Так что, в принципе, мы ничего не теряем.

Дин кивнул:  
\- Хорошо, договорились. Гони свою подсказку.

Сэм-Жнец разулыбался и быстро проговорил:  
\- Вспомните ваш разговор, когда вы договорились устроить ловлю на живца. Тогда вы почти назвали причину, по которой призраку нужны шкатулки.

Две секунды - и Сэм Оливер, ловец сбежавших из ада душ, исчез за дверью. Братья Винчестеры и не думали его догонять. Они растерянно смотрели друг на друга.

\- Бляяя... - развел руками Дин. - Вот прямо сейчас я дословно вспомню, о чем мы тогда говорили. Так я и знал, что этот мелкий гаденыш нас обжулит...

\- За языком следи, умник, - мрачно проговорил внезапно вновь заглянувший в комнату Жнец. - Когда-нибудь он заведет тебя, куда Джон мустангов не гонял. В общем, я забыл сказать: вы тогда разговаривали про животных, - и посланник дьявола вновь испарился в никуда.

... Винчестеры третий час пытались вспомнить детали беседы. Им уже казалось, что они реконструировали все, каждую деталь, но ответа так и не появилось. 

\- Мы не разговаривали ни о каких животных, - в сотый раз убежденно повторил Сэм.

\- Точно, - мрачно поддержал его Дин, он сидел на своей кровати, упираясь подбородком в колени. - У меня есть предложение: давай снова подкараулим этого мальчишку и без всяких сделок начистим ему морду. По-взрослому. Мне сразу надо было въехать! Родители продали дьяволу его душу, трижды "ха-ха". Всем известно, что человек может распоряжаться только своей душой, и ничьей иной. Он лично должен подписать договор с дьяволом. Если только он не родственничек рогатого. И теперь вот заморочил нам голову своими животными! Делать нам больше нечего, кроме как животных обсуждать.

\- Он, наверное, думает, что мы какие-нибудь только что выбравшиеся с ранчо техасцы, которые кроме своих племенных жеребцов ничего не обсуждают! - Сэм стукнул кулаком по спинке стула, которая внезапно накренилась. Дин покосился на него, затем вздохнул:  
\- Ну что ж, в результате мы вернулись к тому же, с чего и начинали: тычемся повсюду в поисках разгадки, словно слепые щенки.

Сэм замер. Его брат недовольно поморщился:  
\- Ты что, перенял манеру у этого повернутого докторишки? Хочешь сказать, что тебя осенило?

Сэм недовольно взмахнул рукой:  
\- Мы говорили про слепых щенков! Слепых! Я знаю, кого мы ищем.

\- Ну-ну, - Дин скрестил руки на груди. - Хотелось бы послушать твою версию.

\- В 18 веке преступников вешали, предварительно завязав им глаза...

Дину показалось, будто на него повеяло холодом разверзшейся могилы. Он в оцепенении протянул:  
\- Вот же гули меня разбери! Кристофер Дэвидс...

Сэм мрачно кивнул:  
\- А я совсем про него забыл. Кристофер... Да, он подходит по всем статьям: слепой и в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Он слепо подчиняется приказам своего отца, потому что не может их осмыслить. Как мы не догадались сразу, кого Ионафан мог сделать исполнителем своей воли! Нас сбило с толку то, что парень был слабоумный... Он даже не смог снять повязку с глаз.

\- И шел туда, откуда ему подавала сигналы шкатулка, встретившись с живым наследником одного из его убийц - старосты, полицейского или лжесвидетеля-лавочника, - подхватил Дин. - Ионафан решил, раз они прервали его род, то и он рассчитается с негодяями таким же способом.

Сэм некоторое время молчал, потом продолжил:  
\- И почему я не могу его за это осуждать?

\- Да уж. По существу, он мстил убийцам не только своего сына. Наверняка они были замешаны и в смерти девушки. Хотя разве сейчас найдешь этому доказательства? Кто будет свидетелем? Ионафан в аду строгает свои поделки для дьявола. А Кристофер...

\- Кристофер, как неприкаянный, мечется по свету, - сказал Сэм. - Куда его позовет шкатулка, туда он и идет. А вот где он сейчас?

\- Фигня вопрос, - пожал плечами Дин. - Конечно, рядом со своим телом. Как все обычные призраки.

У Сэма с минуту на лице было выражение, как у отличника, который умудрился схватить "четверку" за годовую контрольную. На удивление, старший брат не стал его подкалывать. Вместо этого он деловито распорядился:  
\- Срочно собираем манатки и дуем в Юту.

Собраться в дорогу для братьев Винчестеров - десять минут. Пять - под прицелом пистолета. Три - под угрозой заклинания. И одна - если хочется быстрее. Поэтому через десять минут Дин и Сэм стояли у стойки на ресепшне, сдавая номер. Портье по имени Майкл, за десять дней успевший стать им почти родным, искренне сказал, забирая ключи:  
\- Жаль, что вы съезжаете, парни. Без вас будет скучно. А как Аманда расстроится...

Переглянувшись, Винчестеры телепатически посовещались и решили, что им не стоит уточнять, кто такая Аманда.

\- Да ладно, Майки, у вас будут новые веселые постояльцы, - Сэм махнул рукой в сторону, где стоял невысокий худощавый мужчина средних лет с рыжеватыми волосами, в котором на вид не было совершенно ничего веселого.

\- И куда вы теперь? - спросил с жадным любопытством менеджер. Вероятно, он всю жизнь проработал в этом мотеле и отчаянно завидовал всем уезжавшим за линию горизонта.

\- Во Флориду, - улыбнулся ему Сэм.

\- Мне пора подзагореть, - поддакнул ему Дин.

\- Вы лжете, - неожиданно произнес тот самый рыжеватый мужчина, до сего момента тихо стоявший рядом. - Вы потерли пальцами бровь и закатили глаза. Это явный признак того, что вы придумали свой ответ. Вы не едете во Флориду. Впрочем, это неважно.

\- Что за дела, парень? - Сэм в возмущении уставился на наглеца, который едва доходил ему до подмышки. - Ты что нос суешь не в свой вопрос?

\- Это мой вопрос, потому что, куда бы вы ни собирались, сейчас вы отправитесь со мной. Мистеры... ээээ... Джонсон и Джонсон?

Видя, что его собеседники собираются удалиться быстрым шагами, мужчина небрежно вытряхнул из верхнего кармана рубашки удостоверение:  
\- Я здесь с полномочиями специального агента ФБР. И с множеством неспециальных агентов вокруг. Разрешите представиться, я доктор Кэл Лайтман, специалист по бихевиористике. А проще - по лжи.


	9. Кости в железном ящике

Винчестеры и раньше сталкивались со стражами закона, поэтому ни Дин, ни Сэм не чувствовали себя в ловушке, когда им пришлось идти за доктором Лайтманом. Они только усмехнулись, когда вслед за ними отправились два парня, изучавшие ранее рекламные проспекты на стойке, господин, читавший газету, и парень-разносчик пиццы.

\- Ну и куда мы?.. - начал весело вопрошать Дин, но осекся. Прямо перед ними стоял трейлер, обычный трейлер для необеспеченных семей или для веселых курортников, которым не хочется ночевать в мотелях. Их загрузят туда, и ни один пост не остановит обычную машину, направляющуюся на ближайшую стоянку для большегрузов. И никто не обнаружит внутри пленников - ни в каком виде. Ни в живом, ни в мертвом. Эта мысль пришла в головы Винчестеров одновременно.

\- И вы мне хотите сказать, что на этой детской колымаге перевозят людей, понадобившихся ФБР? Не смешите меня, - Дин резко развернулся, намереваясь врезать субтильному доктору и сделать ноги. Однако вокруг оказалось куда больше людей, чем он рассчитывал увидеть. И все дружелюбно показывали ему на трейлер. Сэм, оценив расстановку сил, благоразумно решил не дергаться и просто встал плечом к плечу с Дином. Мы вместе, пусть даже против целого мира – говорил он всем своим видом.

\- Это что, огромный передвижной детектор лжи? - Дин махнул рукой в сторону фургона, явно пытаясь бодриться.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Лайтман. - Передвижной детектор лжи - это я. А насчет "огромного"... Могу посчитать за лесть.

Внутри трейлера не оказалось никаких кроватей, столиков и электроплиток - более того, он был "запакован" наглухо. Видимые снаружи окошки сконструированы так, что любой заглянувший в них увидел бы фальшивые "внутренности". В трейлере стояло несколько стульев, по углам располагались осветительные приборы, видимо, очень мощные. Их действие Винчестеры сразу же испытали на себе: лучи прожекторов безжалостно ударили в глаза. Сам Лайтман оставался за кругом света. Через некоторое время к нему присоединилось еще двое человек, остававшихся для пленников неясными, зыбкими тенями. Они о чем-то посовещались - и Лайтман шагнул в круг света.

\- Что все это значит? - мрачно спросил Дин, подергав наручником, которым был пристегнут к стулу. Стул, как проверил Дин, был то ли приварен, то ли каким-то другим способом прикреплен к полу.

\- Нам нужно с вами поговорить, - ответил спецагент.

\- А в мотеле мы поговорить не могли? - воинственно спросил Сэм, тоже позвякивая наручниками. - Вообще-то это сильно смахивает на похищение. Нам не предъявили никаких обвинений, запихнули сюда и везут в неизвестном направлении.

Доктор Лайтман посмотрел на них с ехидной улыбочкой, от которой у Сэма зачесались кулаки, а у Дина – язык..

\- А кому надо было предъявлять обвинения - полицейским из Кентукки Смиту и Вессону или туристам из Канады, находящимся в Сиэттле проездом? - спросил как бы невзначай похититель. И вперился взглядом в своих пленников.

Ни Сэм, ни Дин не удостоили его ответом. Первый усердно вспоминал, когда они использовали эти псевдонимы, второй же раздумывал, не могут ли их каким-нибудь боком обвинить в убийстве Джорджа Фойера. 

\- Нет, так не пойдет, - внезапно бросил Лайтман. - Молчание меня не устраивает ни в коем случае. 

Он сел напротив Винчестеров. 

\- Я буду задавать вопросы, а вы - отвечать на них, - сказал Лайтман, пристально глядя на пленников. - Можете говорить, что хотите. Я все равно узнаю, когда вы солжете.

Под софитами стало жарко, и Дин почувствовал, как по спине течет струйка пота, прямо за пояс джинсов. Ему стало интересно, не щекочет ли точно так же кожу Сэма. 

\- И как вы будете вычислять, что мы лжем? - полюбопытствовал Сэм.

\- По микровыражениям, - ответил Лайтман. - Значение будет иметь все - от малейших движений бровей до покраснения или бледности кожи. Ты опустишь уголок губы на миллиметр, а я уже буду знать, что ты недоволен. Вопросом ли, сложившейся ситуацией - это уже следующий этап моего расследования. Вот сейчас ты недоволен.

Еще бы Винчестерам радоваться: трейлер характерно завибрировал, и вскоре стало понятно, что он тронулся с места. Куда бы их ни везли, это вряд ли был город Хорнвилль, штат Юта.

\- Ты смотришь на пол, - быстро говорил Лайтман. - Ты встревожен из-за того, что происходит. Тебя волнует, что мы начали движение. По твоему лицу читать гораздо проще, чем по лицу твоего друга. Ты совершенно не умеешь скрывать эмоции.

Сэма бросило в краску. Дин поспешил перевести разговор на другую тему:  
\- Мы не понимаем, что за полицейских вы упомянули. Это те двое, которые изобрели пистолет?

\- Ты все прекрасно понимаешь, - ухмыльнулся Лайтман. - Ты сейчас облизнул губы. У тебя сухо во рту. Парень, пересохший рот - один из признаков лжеца.

Дин твердо решил с этого момента не делать никаких дополнительных жестов или движений. Будет сидеть, как робот, и контролировать дыхание.

\- Ну что ж, напомню, - дернул плечами Лайтман. - Около месяца назад в Квантико, штат Вирджиния, был зверски убит Джордж Фойер. Похоже, его разорвали руками на мелкие куски. Через некоторое время в Великобритании аналогичным образом погиб человек. Известно об этом стало случайно, благодаря энтузиастам, отслеживающим в интернете "странные" смерти. Мы связались с тамошней полицией и выяснили неожиданную вещь. Оба мужчины перед смертью получили необычные шкатулки. Наши специалисты шкатулку Фойера не нашли. Хотя как показала прислуга в отеле, где погиб Фойер, шкатулка действительно находилась в номере - стояла на подоконнике. После изучения обстоятельств оказалось, что она исчезла после визита двух глуповатых полицейских из Кентукки. Потом уже стало известно, что в полиции Кентукки никогда не было никаких Смита и Вессона. Ни в отделе экономических преступлений, ни в каком другом. Доктор Спенсер Рид предусмотрительно разузнал это.

Дин крякнул от неожиданности, забыв о своих намерениях быть роботом. Он так и думал, что трижды доктор не оставит его в покое.

\- Нам повезло. В ФБР составили ваши фотороботы, их пришлось разослать по всей стране. След нашелся здесь, в Сиэттле. Вы ездили в Уэльс?

Лайтман задал последний вопрос резко, повышенным тоном. Братья вздрогнули от неожиданности.

\- Нет, - недоуменно ответил Дин. И в самом деле, какой, ко всем демонам, Уэльс?

Спецагент задумчиво почесал переносицу.  
\- Смотри-ка, а вы в самом деле не врете. Или думаете, что не врете. Ладно, попробуем по-другому. 

Лайтман пошел к двери, но неожиданно развернулся и с ходу задал вопрос:  
\- Вы знаете, где сейчас эта шкатулка?

\- Нет! - хором ответили те. Дин чуть более пафосно, а-ля "в чем вы меня обвиняете?", Сэм спокойнее. В самом деле, откуда им было знать, куда подручный Дьявола уволок изделия мастера Дэвидса. Тут-то их на лжи поймать невозможно.

\- Хорошо, тогда другой вопрос... - протянул назойливый доктор и без всякого перехода спросил. - Когда вы впервые переспали друг с другом?

\- Что? - несчастным голосом перепросил Дин. - И здесь то же?.. Если вы сейчас посмотрите на меня и скажете, что я вру насчет наших с Сэмом отношений, потому что у меня бровь дернулась, или там нос шевельнулся, я вам мозги через уши выдавлю. 

Лайтман сел на стул и задумался. Или сделал вид, что задумался. Но брови он хмурил очень натурально. Затем он хищно посмотрел на братьев (Дину сразу пришло в голову сравнение с койотом, хитрым, мрачным и жестоким) и сказал:  
\- И возмущение у вас тоже такое... притворное. Хотя... хотя нет. Вы на самом деле еще не спали друг с другом, только постоянно думаете об этом.

Дин затряс головой:  
\- Вот уж нет! Это все окружающие думают об этом. Начиная с агентов ФБР и заканчивая портье в гостиницах. Такое впечатление, что двух мужиков в одном номере теперь поселить предосудительнее, чем женщину и мужчину. Потому что они обязательно будут трахаться друг с другом. А что они просто... друзья, вы представить не можете?

Лайтман внимательно выслушал и подытожил:  
\- Убедительно насчет мотелей. Вероятно, вы очень часто в них останавливаетесь. Неубедительно насчет дружбы.

Дин демонстративно плюнул в угол трейлера, мягко покачивавшегося при езде. Тогда заговорил Сэм, как ему казалось, очень правдоподобно. При этом он очень старался не двигать бровями, ушами и прочими частями тела.

\- Мы в самом деле просто друзья. Отличные друзья - и только. У каждого из нас есть своя любимая женщина, и объединяет нас лишь работа. Работа интересная, мы любим поговорить о ней в свободное время, однако это не значит, что мир замыкается на наших отношениях... 

Кэл Лайтман сделал скорбное лицо. Трейлер качнуло. Сэму внезапно представилось, что все это - что-то вроде Страшного суда. И это не ФБРовец, а сам боженька допрашивает их о самом сокровенном в жизни. Они несутся в никуда на корабле из ногтей, а за кругом света бродят демоны, ожидая, когда им дадут возможность утащить грешников в ад. Они с Дином смотрят в лицо создателю - и врут.

Доктор Лайтман звучно шмыгнул носом, разрушая всю аллюзию с богом. 

\- Среднестатистический человек врет три раза за десять минут разговора, - назидательно сказал Лайтман. - И при этом часто бессознательно, не собираясь врать специально. Иногда он даже верит в собственную ложь. У меня сейчас возникает четкое впечатление, что вы оба поверили в то, что интимнее дружбы между вами ничего существовать не может. По крайней мере, ты, Сэм... Сэм ведь? Сэм. Ты говорил гораздо меньше десяти минут, а солгал минимум три раза. Минимум.

Сэм устало уронил голову на ладонь. Его бесконечно утомляло это препарирование мозга. Лайтман продолжал лекцию.

\- Известный социолог Гоффман, между прочим, считал, что важнее не то, что скрывает человек, а то, что он хочет показать! Бедняга Ирвин, он умер совсем молодым. Может быть, на вас он бы доказал свою теорию. Ведь вы так упорно стремитесь показать, что вам наплевать друг на друга, особенно ты, - и он указал на Сэма.

\- Оставьте его, наконец, в покое, - неожиданно в разговор вступил Дин. - Вы говорили о какой-то шкатулке, так продолжайте, какого хрена вы лезете в нашу жизнь?

Лайтман замолчал. Своим непредсказуемым поведением он сильно нервировал Винчестеров. То молчит, то строчит словами так, что не остановишь.

\- Я вам крайне неприятен, - сказал Лайтман. - Ладно, понимаю. Иногда я сам себя не выношу. Может, Рия решит ситуацию. 

Одна из теней вошла в круг свет и оказалась настоящей красоткой модельного вида.

\- И что, ты тоже будешь вглядываться в наши лица? - игриво спросил Дин симпатичную девушку.

\- Она не будет, - отрезал Лайтман. - Рия самородок. Она чувствует ложь интуитивно. Вы можете заморозить мышцы лица - мисс Торрес определит ложь по тембру голоса.

\- Да вообще хрен знает, по чему я определяю вранье, - сказала красавица. - Просто задницей ее чувствую.

\- Наши знания касательно того, как распознать намерения человека по голосу, находятся на том же уровне, что и 30 лет назад находились знания о лице. А ведь было бы здорово распознавать ложь человека, разговаривающего с вами по телефону, - продолжил было лекцию Лайтман, но спохватился и вышел за круг света.

Разговаривать с девушкой оказалось не менее скучным, чем с Лайтманом. Мисс Торрес говорила не так заумно, скорее, наоборот, она изъяснялась на сленге, но ее настойчивое желание выяснить, что же в действительности кроется за отношениями Винчестеров, явно превалировало над желанием найти шкатулку. Девушка, видимо, пыталась перенять все уловки своего учителя - бегала туда-сюда перед Винчестерами, замирала-отмирала, задавала внезапные вопросы. Но, несмотря на это, и даже на то, что Рия упорно трясла перед лицами братьев своей крепкой попкой, затянутой в джинсы, на лице Дина четко вырисовывалась скука. И Сэм почувствовал неожиданную радость. Едва прозвучал очередной "неожиданный вопрос", когда они впервые поцеловались, младший Винчестер понял - или сейчас, или никогда.

\- Да мы ни разу еще, - усмехнулся он. А затем храбро ринулся к Дину, свободной от наручника рукой схватив того за воротник рубашки и подтягивая к себе. Он надеялся, что сможет дотянуться до брата, но не получилось. Приваренный к полу стул решил не помогать ему в коварных намерениях и остался на месте. Поэтому руку ощутимо дернула сталь наручника, пытаясь вернуть на место, а губы лобызнули воздух рядом с подбородком брата. Но не успел Сэм подумать, что глупо выглядит, как почувствовал свои губы в плену теплого рта Дина. Тот подался вперед, и теперь они целовались - в странных позах, вытянув назад прикованные руки. Сэм ощутил, как язык Дина начинает заигрывать с его языком, как напряглось все внизу живота, как... как все кончилось. Дин отпрянул. Кэл Лайтман хлопал в ладоши.

\- Браво! Браво, Джонсоны или как вас там. Рия, ты что, не видишь, что они над тобой издеваются?

\- Это вы над нами издеваетесь. Куда едет эта колымага? - Дин сердито топнул по полу фургона, без всякого эффекта. Махина даже не колыхнулась. Не то, чтобы он надеялся, кстати. Но неизвестность угнетала. Кроме того, надо было перевести тему. 

\- Мы едем в Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, - ответил Лайтман, задумчиво глядя на него и посасывая костяшку указательного пальца.

\- А почему не в Квантико, штат Вирджиния? - не менее сердито спросил Сэм. - Вы ведь утверждаете, что мы украли шкатулку оттуда.

\- Потому что команда, отдел анализа поведения, сейчас в Вашингтоне, - пояснил Лайтман.

\- Зачем вы им это рассказываете? - удивилась откуда-то из мрака Рия.

\- Смотри, Сэм Джонсон просто принял это к сведению, - поднял палец Лайтман. - А Дин поморщился. У него более негативные чувства по отношению к ребятам Гидеона. Узнаем, почему?

И пытка началась снова. Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы....

О том, что уже глубокая ночь, Дин узнал только из реплики кого-то вне круга света. У них с Сэмом сна не было ни в одном глазу - они привыкли забывать о сне в стрессовых ситуациях. Зато Кэл Лайтман откровенно зевал. Трейлер по-прежнему куда-то ехал, хотя, по подсчетам Дина, они должны бы были уже доехать до канадской границы.

Однако, когда Торрес насмешливо сказала, что они могут вздремнуть, все бессонные часы словно навалились братьям на плечи. Сэм, не обращая внимания на сомнительную чистоту пола, повалился рядом со стулом. Поскольку наручники с него не сняли, одна рука у него так и осталась поднята вверх, благо, длина конечности вполне позволяла. Дину было сложнее, поэтому в результате он заснул полусидя, опершись спиной на ножки стула...

Проснувшись, они тоже не поняли, утро сейчас, день или вечер, движется трейлер, или это мягкое покачивание им уже просто кажется. Винчестеры по многолетней привычке сразу нашли друг друга глазами. Оба синхронно удивились одному и тому же: что им после вчерашнего поцелуя отнюдь не стыдно смотреть другому в глаза. Дин даже улыбнулся Сэму - успокаивающе, ободряя.

\- Ну что ж, начнем новый сеанс на детекторе? – Лайтман уже сидел напротив них. 

Сэм не удивился, что им не предложили ни туалета, ни завтрака. Дин попытался что-то сказать по этому поводу, но спецагент оборвал его:  
\- Сначала пара вопросов про то, что лежало на подоконнике в Квантико. Давайте, соврите еще что-нибудь. 

\- Мистер Лайтман, вы наверняка знаете поговорку, что лжецы никогда никому не верят, - Сэм посмотрел Лайтману прямо в глаза. - Мне кажется, что вы столько времени никому не верили, что стали тем самым лжецом.

Тот в ответ только пожал плечами:  
\- Давай оставим философию. Нам нужно выяснить... хотя... Похоже, что вы действительно не знаете, где сейчас эта чертова деревяшка. Тогда непонятно, зачем вам понадобилось выдавать себя за полицейских из Кентукки. Вот этим мы сейчас и займемся. Скажите-ка мне...

В это самое время материализовалась очередная тень из-за круга света, протягивая Лайтману рацию. Тот нетерпеливо схватил ее. И начал говорить при Винчестерах, очевидно ничуть их не стесняясь. 

\- Что? - кричал в трубку Лайтман. - Оставить это дело? Нет, в самом деле оставить? В смысле, тот парень никому не интересен? Какой парень? Из мотеля? Фойер? Чья это юрисдикция? Ясно ли? Более чем ясно, - он изобразил отвращение на лице, давая отбой. Убрал рацию в карман и мрачно посмотрел на братьев:  
\- Мне велели немедленно бросить это расследование и ехать в какую-то жопу на Аляске. Такое впечатление, что с ФБР я не сработаюсь. Совсем. Кажется, нужно создавать свою отдельную контору. 

\- Назовите ее "Группа Лайтмана", - предложил ухмыляющийся Сэм.

Тот не улыбнулся. Он задумчиво смотрел на Сэма, потом перевел взгляд на Дина - и крикнул:  
\- Эй, все! Мы тормозим, - и произнес уже нормальным голосом. - Надоело уже круги по стране наматывать. Мы едем в Вашингтон, а вы куда собирались? В Юту? Отлично. Мы практически в Солт-Лейк-Сити. Сейчас вы отсюда выпрыгиваете и шпарите до мормонской столицы. А мы помашем вам ручкой.

И тут же покачивание трейлера прекратилось. Распахнулась дверь - и внутрь хлынул солнечный свет, от которого зажмурились все, в том числе и Лайтман.

\- Проваливайте, - сказал он ворчливо.

\- А вы не хотите добросить нас туда, откуда похитили? - "невинно" поинтересовался Сэм, растирая руку, освобожденную от наручников. Краем глаза он заметил, что Рия Торрес, отстегивая Дина, провела пальцами по его запястью, и настроение его испортилось.

\- А вы не хотите мне все-таки объяснить, каким образом вы попали в полицию штата Кентукки? - в ответ поинтересовался Лайтман.

Сэм заткнулся и поспешил покинуть фургон. За ним выпрыгнул Дин, вслед швырнули их сумки. Затем в проеме фургона показался Лайтман. Он поманил Винчестеров пальцем.

\- Я хочу вам кое-что сказать на прощание, - Кэл Лайтман улыбнулся мерзкой улыбочкой. - Бывает так, что очень удобно быть с человеком, который тебя любит. Пользоваться тем, что он ради тебя сделает все на свете. Но однажды он устанет от того, что не может получить от вас взаимности. И тогда он захочет вас убить.

С этими словами он закрыл за собой дверь.

Оба Винчестера изумленными глазами провожали фургон доктора Лайтмана.

\- Слушай, чувак, я думал, он у меня всю душу вынет, - сказал Сэм, вскидывая сумку на плечо.

\- Какая чушь, мою душу у меня никто не отберет, - отозвался Дин, набирая на мобильнике номер отца.

Сказать, что Джон Винчестер засмеялся, узнав, где именно находятся его сыновья, - значит ничего не сказать. Казалось, сам мобильник разрывался от хохота. Сквозь смех он велел "побродить где-нибудь вокруг Перекрестка в Солт-Лейке", а потом отключился.

Рассерженный Сэм стал оглядываться вокруг, ища, где бы приткнуться, чтобы поймать тачку. И только тогда заметил припаркованную неподалеку «Импалу». Видимо, кто-то из команды Лайтмана ехал за трейлером на машине. Вероятно, в ней хотели обнаружить еще какие-нибудь улики. Дин со всех ног бросился к «дорогой девочке»… 

Жители Солт-Лейк-Сити оказались весьма гостеприимными и объяснили братьям, что "Перекрестком" называется торговый центр, один из самых крупных торговых центров в стране. Подъезжая к нему, Дин и Сэм сразу увидели Джона.

В столице Юты долго они не задержались и, покидав на заднее сидение провизию, отправились в Вашингтон. Джон Винчестер рассказал, что, приехав в Хорнвилль, обнаружил практически вымирающий городок. На кладбище могилы Кристофера Дэвидса не оказалось. Из архива Джон узнал, что тело младшего Дэвидса было похоронено срочно, где-то за оградой кладбища. Выяснять, где именно, ему долго не пришлось. Словоохотливый сотрудник архива рассказал, как недавно, при благоустройстве кладбища отрыли непонятные кости. На вызов аж из столицы прилетела какая-то борзая девица, определила с ходу, что этим костям пара веков. И забрала их с собой, для изучения. Антропо... ну да, этого самого. А сейчас эти кости находятся... ага, вот и расписка. В Джефферсоновском институте антропологии, в столице.

Винчестеры ехали вызволять из института Джефферсона старые кости, помеченные 1340-м номером. До Вашингтона пришлось добираться больше двух дней. Джон слушал рассказы о приключениях сыновей и скептически хмыкал под нос. Сэм привычно огрызался на замечания отца. Дин так же привычно цеплял каждую юбку в забегаловках, где они останавливались. Но при этом все чувствовали: что-то изменилось. И что-то должно измениться еще больше, уже ничто не останется прежним. 

Прибыв в Вашингтон, Винчестеры узнали, что просто так останки из Джефферсоновского института не вызволить. Поддельные ордера на выдачу улик, удостоверения судмедэкспертов и прочие ухищрения не прокатили. Господа ученые не желали расставаться с костями. Остался единственный выход - ограбление. Хотя в этом учреждении даже мухи летали с цифровыми пропусками, Джон придумал изощренный план изъятия костей. По мнению Дина, оригинальный, отличный план. По мнению Сэма, позаимствованный из фильма "Как украсть миллион", нежизнеспособный и глупый.

Тем не менее, за два часа до окончания рабочего дня в Джефферсоновский антропологический институт явилась бригада электриков - начальник и двое крепких высоких ребят. Они должны были осмотреть и, по мере надобности, привести в порядок систему охлаждения, применявшуюся в своеобразном "архиве" учреждения, где хранились человеческие останки. За пятнадцать минут до окончания рабочего дня за электриками пришел служащий института. Однако он обнаружил только пустое помещение, не было и рабочих инструментов. "Говорил же, скажете мне, как уходить будете", - недовольно пробурчал сотрудник и ушел.

Через полчаса после закрытия института трое мужчин выбрались из тесной кладовки, в которую еле влезли со своими габаритами. Винчестер-старший уверенно повел сыновей к хранилищу: план института у него был срисован. Шагая по затемненным коридорам, братья осматривались по сторонам. Институт каждой мелочью иллюстрировал торжество науки в мире: в царстве хрома, пластика и сверхпрочного стекла не было ничего лишнего, все было исключительно функционально, продумано и надежно. Хранилище останков оказалось похожим на зал с камерами хранения на вокзалах. Множество пронумерованных железных дверок предстало перед глазами Винчестеров. Они быстро нашли ящичек № 1340, замок которого не выдержал и минуты пристального внимания Джона Винчестера. Из ячейки тот вытащил железный продолговатый ящик - последнее пристанище Кристофера Дэвидса. Захлопнув дверцу, он скомандовал:  
\- А теперь быстро уходим!

Винчестеры, стараясь не греметь ботинками по железным лестницам, побежали к выходу. Однако на одном из поворотов они влетели в задумчиво шедшую навстречу молодую женщину. Она подняла глаза, машинально сказав:  
\- Извините. Простите, а вы кто... - тут ее глаза метнулись к железному ящику под мышкой Джона, и она пронзительно закричала:  
\- Бут! Сюда! Зак! Блокируй двери!

Джон проскочил мимо активной девицы и понесся к выходу, держа наготове заготовленную заранее магнитную карту-пропуск. Дин со всего маха врезался в девушку. Он собирался просто отпихнуть ее в сторону, однако это оказалось не так-то просто. Та внезапно рубанула ребром ладони - и Дин согнулся пополам, отлетев к перилам. В это время на Сэма кинулся мужчина, крепко сложенный, с ухватками бывшего военного. Отбиваясь от наступавшего "коммандос", младший Винчестер краем глаза увидел, как перед отцом распахнулись двери. Коротко просигналив сыну "увидимся!", Джон выскочил прочь. Двери за ним захлопнулись, сразу загорелся красный сигнал и взвыла сирена.

Дин, отдышавшись, снова пошел на девицу. Но видно было, что он действует осторожно, побаиваясь нанести женщине слишком большой вред. Девушка же не боялась: развернувшись на пятке, она врезала ногой, Дин согнулся, попятился по инерции и, перегнувшись через перила, рухнул вниз. У Сэма потемнело в глазах. Он так двинул нападавшего, что того отнесло футов на пятнадцать, и подбежал к перилам. Дин лежал неподвижно. Он упал с высоты примерно второго этажа. Сэм уже не сопротивлялся, когда на нем повисли двое откуда-то взявшихся мужчин. Он пристально следил, как боевая девица спускается вниз и проверяет состояние Дина. Тот очухался, поводя вокруг ошарашенными глазами. Помятый, но вполне живой и даже невредимый.

Через час они сидели в большой лаборатории, заставленной приборами непонятного назначения. Второй раз за последнюю неделю Винчестеры были прикованы к стульям. Перед ними расхаживала туда-сюда та самая активная девушка, как выяснилось позже - доктор Темперанс Бреннан. Пока Винчестеров проверяли на повреждения и пытались допросить на предмет установления личностей, они поближе познакомились с ней. Бреннан оказалась не так молода, как казалась сначала, - ей было явно ближе к сорока, чем к тридцати. Однако выглядела она настоящей красоткой, с фигурой топ-модели. Хотя на взгляд Сэма доктор Бреннан была слишком костлява, а Дин и вообще не мог видеть в ней женщину, особенно, когда двигал левой рукой.

\- Это просто ушиб, - сухо констатировала она, обследовав локоть Дина. - Судя по тебе, ты и так падаешь с высоты с периодичностью примерно раз в месяц.

Мужчина, пришедший Бреннан на помощь, оказался агентом ФБР по фамилии Бут. Он сидел в углу лаборатории и пока не вмешивался в разговор. Сэм посчитал это благом. Он вообще предпочел бы общаться только с местными учеными. Попади они опять в руки ФБР - и черт знает что вылезет наружу. Поэтому он старался поддерживать разговор с Темперанс. Дину же явно было слишком нехорошо, чтобы разговаривать.

\- Я не понимаю, за что нас задержали, - воинственно сказал Сэм. - Мы электрики, немного задержались после работы и...

Бреннан махнула рукой:  
\- Никакие вы не электрики. Лучше расскажите, зачем вам понадобился труп, который мы выловили из Потомака с забетонированными ногами? Кто так не хочет, чтобы мы опознали жертву?

\- Какой Потомак? - растерялся Сэм. - Какой труп?

Дин Винчестер подумал, что сейчас Кэл Лайтман поверил бы его брату.

\- Река Потомак, на которой находится наш город, столица США Вашингтон, округ Колумбия, - терпеливо пояснила Бреннан. Агент ФБР отчетливо фыркнул.

\- Вы тут нас за идиотов держите? - поинтересовался Сэм.

\- Нет, как раз вас я не считаю идиотами. Просто обычно я общаюсь с мужчинами или женщинами, которые пребывают в не столь приятном виде, - улыбнулась Бреннан. - Например, вот.

Женщина подошла к трупу, лежавшему на столе с подсветкой. Тело было очень странным: на черепе и грудной клетке почти не осталось мяса, одни кости, а вот ноги неплохо сохранились.

\- Как вы думаете, - повернулась доктор Бреннан к Винчестерам, - почему нижние конечности находятся в таком хорошем состоянии?

Дин с Сэмом переглянулись. Сэм пожал плечами:  
\- Может, парня закопали по пояс в землю? Где-нибудь в пустыне? Там его быстренько обглодали стервятники, а нижняя часть в сухости и тепле мумифицировалась?

Доктор Бреннан некоторое время смотрела на них, видимо, озадаченная тем, что задержанные нисколько не впечатлились видом такого неприглядного трупа. Но не рассказывать же Винчестерам о том, что они видали и более некрасивые тела, когда сжигали их?

\- Ваше предположение имеет смысл, - утвердительно кивнула Бреннан. - Кроме спорного вопроса насчет мумификации в тепле. Однако в данном случае тело было полностью в одной среде.

Она выжидательно посмотрела на Винчестеров, и Дин вспомнил свою учительницу... ну, одну из учительниц в начальной школе, которая точно так же сверлила взглядом свою жертву, вызывая кого-то к доске. И у него точно так же начался ступор. Пока брат не ответил небрежно:   
\- Ну, мало ли, может, труп засунули в медвежью берлогу по пояс? Тут может быть столько вариантов...

Бреннан опять покачала головой:  
\- Труп был в земле.

\- Ну ты же умница, дорогая, придумай сама что-нибудь, - попытался пошутить Сэм.

Шутка цели не достигла. Более того - доктор Бреннан явно отказывалась рассматривать даже возможность шутки.

\- Во-первых, естественно, я давно уже сама все решила. А во-вторых, никто вам не давал права обращаться ко мне с такой фамильярностью, насколько мне известно, я не состояла с вами ни в супружеской, ни в сексуальной связи.

Сэм мрачно посмотрел в потолок. Дин укусил свою щеку.

\- На самом деле, отгадка очень проста, - Бреннан выдержала трагическую паузу. - Человек носил узкие джинсы. Очень узкие, настолько, что личинки просто не могли никак забраться под ткань. Выяснив эту деталь, мы заподозрили, что он был музыкантом либо поклонником определенного стиля музыки под названием "рокабилли". Недолгое копание в базе данных - и мы нашли нашего голубка. 

Она посмотрела на обоих мужчин, сидевших перед ней, и добавила:  
\- Извините, "голубка" у меня вырвалось. Я уважаю права гомосексуалистов, хотя и не одобряю их образ жизни. 

Дин испустил тяжелый вздох и, отчетливо ставя точки между словами в произнесенном предложении, спросил: "Что. Вы. Имеете. В. Виду?"

\- Но вы ведь тоже отдаете предпочтение своему полу, разве нет? - удивленно приподняла брови Бреннан.

Дин схватился за голову. Доктор антропологии удивленно взглянула на Сэма:  
\- Но я так поняла, что... Ты так на него смотрел, когда он упал...

\- Мы не любовники, - твердо ответил младший Винчестер. - Мы...

Он едва не сказал, что они братья, но тут его перебили.

\- Вообще-то, доктор Бреннан могла угадать с вероятностью один к десяти. Как говорит статистика, количество гомосексуалистов в крупных городах равно примерно десяти процентам мужского населения.

Голос подал очень высокий молодой парень, выглядящий неожиданно неформально для такого официозного учреждения. Сэм подумал, что, кажется, таких называют "хипстерами": достаточно длинные волосы, закрывающие уши, цветной джемпер, широкие джинсы, кеды...

\- Мистер Эдди, меня иногда удивляет, в каких областях лежат твои познания, - усмехнулся ФБРовец, по-прежнему ведущий себя очень незаметно.

\- Подождите, дайте я угадаю, - с нездоровым азартом заговорил Дин. - Эдди, ты трижды доктор наук?

Казалось, здесь никто не понимал самого обычного юмора. Мистер Эдди, похоже, даже обиделся. Он с достоинством ответил:  
\- Нет, но диссертация у меня практически написана. И уже назначена дата заседания ученого совета, на котором будет решаться вопрос о присуждении мне ученой степени.

\- Понятно, значит, доктора Рида ты не переплюнешь, - посочувствовал Дин. – Но ты все равно такой же инфантильный всезнайка и девственник, только без ученой степени!

Похоже, он наступил на больную мозоль.

\- Я не девственник! - взвился парень. На помощь ему пришла Бреннан:  
\- Ну, значит так, давайте снова: как вас зовут, откуда вы и как давно работаете на мафию. А также объясните мне, зачем вам понадобился труп, который мы обнаружили в Потомаке.

Винчестеры глубоко вздохнули, приготовившись в сотый раз повторять уже сказанное, когда ФБРовец подошел к ним:  
\- Все, Бреннан, хватит. Я забираю их к нам. Их надо допрашивать по всем правилам, а не с шуточками-прибауточками и демонстрацией трупов.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я не умею допрашивать преступников? - мгновенно ощетинилась та.

К удовольствию Винчестеров, парочка начала препираться и выясняла отношения не меньше пятнадцати минут, пока, наконец, не вспомнила про задержанных. Пока их переправляли в ФБР, говорить друг с другом им не разрешили. Однако Дин знаками дал Сэму понять, чтобы тот молчал.

Едва их посадили в комнату для допросов, как Дин заявил, что требует звонка адвокату. Он твердил это, пока обозлившийся агент Бут не сходил за мобильным телефоном. Дин взял трубку, набрал номер, спросил:  
\- Мистер Торчвуд? Да, это Дин Смит говорит. Меня задержали... да, в штаб-квартире ФБР... Жду.

Он отдал трубку Буту и сказал высокомерно:  
\- Наш адвокат подъедет в течение нескольких часов. Пока он не приедет, мы отказываемся отвечать на вопросы.

Тем не менее, и Бут, и Бреннан, которой почему-то разрешили присутствовать, закидывали Винчестеров вопросами и старались завести душевную беседу примерно с час. Дин с Сэмом отделывались молчанием или ничего не значащими шуточками. Время от времени Бут застывал, его взгляд становился стеклянным, словно он прислушивался к чему-то. Заметив металлический отблеск в ухе агента, Дин догадался, что тому кто-то подсказывает вопросы. Наконец, через час, отчаявшись добиться хоть чего-то от своих пленников, Бут сказал:  
\- Ладно, будем ждать вашего адвоката. Как, говорите, его зовут, чтобы заказать пропуск?

\- Мистер Торогуд, - уверенно ответил Дин.

\- Вы вроде говорили, что Торчвуд?

\- Ну да, я так и сказал.

Агент усмехнулся:  
\- Ну ладно. Пошли, Кости.

К удивлению Винчестеров, Темперанс Бреннан кивнула, как будто ее только что не обозвали Костями. Бут придержал дверь, чтобы красотка Бреннан вышла. Сэм усмехнулся: эти двое явно были влюблены друг в друга, но не собирались признавать этого даже под страхом смертной казни. Он не удержался и сказал:  
\- Ты там не теряйся, Бут, бери быка за рога.

Бут усмехнулся:  
\- Вы тоже тут не теряйтесь, красавчики, - махнул рукой и крепко закрыл за собой дверь. 

Сэм наклонился к уху Дина и тихо поинтересовался:   
\- Кому ты звонил?

Дин пожал плечами:  
\- Понятия не имею. Набрал первый всплывший в памяти номер. Там ответили. Теперь главное - выиграть время. Пока они будут ждать нашего адвоката, мы должны придумать, как отсюда выбраться.

\- Но отсюда не выбраться, - Сэм обвел рукой комнату, в которой не было окон, а единственная дверь была наглухо заперта.

\- Верно, - кивнул Дин. - Поэтому нужно, чтобы нас вывели отсюда. И повели... ну не знаю, куда-нибудь. Есть шанс сбежать только при перемещении.

\- Но почему нас должны увести отсюда? - спросил Сэм.

\- Ну... например, мы сейчас устроим кое-какой спектакль, который они, может быть, не захотят смотреть.

\- Спектакль? - Сэм по-прежнему не понимал.

\- Точно, - брат подошел с улыбочкой и внезапно оседлал его колени. Затем медленно провел рукой по щеке Сэма, пристально рассматривая его и дыша приоткрытым ртом.

\- За последнее время столько раз подозревали, что мы любовники, что пришла пора оправдать эти подозрения, - произнес он, прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать Сэма. Тот растерянно уступил инициативу, чувствуя, как Дин игриво языком дразнит его губы и скользит в рот. Рукой он забрался Сэму под рубашку, огладив грудь и нащупав сосок.

\- Они должны поверить в этот спектакль, - выдохнул Дин в рот Сэму еле слышно.

И тут Сэм очнулся. Он рывком перехватил руки Дина, прижал их к бокам и с полминуты посидел, восстанавливая дыхание. Дин дернулся у него на коленях:  
\- Ты чего? 

\- Спектакль? - зло спросил Сэм. - Значит так, значит спектакль? Но я не хочу лицедействовать!

Он неожиданно встал, держа Дина, который отнюдь не был пушинкой, на весу. Затем подошел к столу и опустил на него свою ношу. Сэм навис над ним, упершись ладонями по обе стороны головы брата.

\- Меня задолбало, - грубо сказал Сэм. - Пока мы работали над этим делом, все вокруг словно вело к тебе, с каждым новым предположением, что мы любовники, во мне укреплялась мысль: пора пойти и забрать то, что мне принадлежит. Я думаю, время пришло.

Он наклонился и впился в губы брата. Тот, защищаясь, уперся ладонями ему в грудь. Однако Сэм ощущал сопротивление всего несколько секунд. Затем неуступчивый рот Дина - настойчивый, упорный, и в то же время мягкий, даже нежный - сам начал терзать его губы. Слово «брат», которое в последнее время перестало быть родным, а сулило только вечное проклятье и прочие неудобства, вдруг перестало иметь значение вообще. Остался только мужчина, красивый, сильный, надежный мужчина, который сейчас неуверенно теребил верхнюю пуговицу рубашки Сэма, словно спрашивая разрешение. Сэм улыбнулся и сам расстегнул вторую пуговицу – и это было «да». Дин обеими открытыми ладонями скользнул по груди Сэма, и тот задохнулся от возбуждения. Он подхватил Дина под ягодицы и подтащил ближе, чтобы полностью вжаться в него. И тут же почувствовал кое-что интересное в районе паха, что отчетливо свидетельствовало: ох не спектакль это был, даже для Дина это был далеко не спектакль. Сэм по-хозяйски сжал в горсти ширинку Дина, попутно удостоверившись в том, что большой брат был действительно большим.

Тот под ним взвился, обхватив ногами за бедра и заодно шандарахнув каблуками ботинок под колени, чего Сэм даже не заметил. Дин болезненно охнул, схватившись за руку, на которую оперся. И Сэм вспомнил про падение, схватил Дина под мышки и посадил на край стола, а сам присел на корточки. И тут же пожалел: молния так впилась в возбужденный член, что чуть глаза на лоб не полезли. Пришлось немедленно вскочить.

Дин смотрел на него снизу вверх во все глаза. Смотрел, опять чуть приоткрыв свои блядские пухлые губы – и в голове Сэма мелькнуло: ну, теперь держись, красавчик, пусть только кто-нибудь еще покусится на них, кроме меня. Но, похоже, даже шанса такого не было: Дин смотрел так, словно Сэм остался для него один во всем мире. Или нет, не так: словно весь мир сосредоточился в одном человеке. И Сэм не выдержал поединка взглядов, схватил Дина за короткие волосы на затылке, и… они ощутимо стукнулись зубами. Потому что Дин хотел не меньше него и совсем не собирался уступать инициативу. Сэм не первый раз целовался с парнем, но это было другое, совершенно другое – так, что сердце на разрыв, и не помнишь, кто ты и где, единственное значение имеют эти губы, и эти крепко зажмуренные глаза – а Дин тоже робел, но старался не показывать этого… и эта горячая кожа, к которой очень хотелось прикоснуться.

Сэм отстранился, расстегнул на любовнике ремень, молнию и, уже не так резко, стащил джинсы на щиколотки, протащив одну штанину через ботинок. Они отлично знали, что с 99 процентами вероятности за ними сейчас наблюдали. И обоим было на это плевать. Когда тебя так легко вычислить по кровавым следам, которые ты оставляешь на дороге добра, когда опасность все время дышит тебе в затылок, перестаешь задумываться о чужом мнении. Не все ли равно, что о тебе скажут? Может этих слов никогда не придется услышать, а нынешнее счастье того стоит. 

Сэм остановившимся взглядом глядел на брата, сидевшего перед ним в закатанной на грудь рубашке и черных трикотажных трусах. Вот странно: Сэм столько раз видел, как эти боксеры сушились в ванной комнате, мог надеть их сам по запарке, но сейчас, когда трусы были надеты на Дина, от их вида у Сэма встал еще больше, хотя он не думал, что это возможно. Под тонким трикотажем отчетливо выделялся прижатый к лобку длинный упругий член. Сэм легонько провел по нему рукой и почувствовал, что ткань слегка влажная. Дин вцепился ему в плечи – синяки будут гарантированы. И тогда Сэм стащил с него трусы.

Он с минуту пристально разглядывал подстриженный лобок брата - на нем почти не оставалось волос, и аккуратный, ровный, длинный член, напряженный почти до предела. Под его взглядом Дина начала ощутимо потряхивать. Это было так странно и возбуждающе: ты сидишь с раздвинутыми ногами, а тебя так рассматривают, словно оглаживают и ласкают взглядом. Он вцепился в лохматую шевелюру Сэма, чтобы направить его вниз, но тот встряхнул головой. Он обхватил рукой бархатный ствол и начал гладить его так, как делал бы это себе, в то время как губами пытался поймать непослушный рот брата. Дин только ахал и старался отвечать на поцелуи, однако у него получалось так себе: от особо острых ощущений он вздрагивал всем телом и запрокидывал голову. Вскоре Сэм почувствовал, что член в его руке стал словно железным, а брат начал судорожно глотать воздух.

Он легонько толкнул Дина в грудь, чтобы тот упал на стол спиной. Перед Сэмом оказалась задница брата, бесстыдно раздвинутая, и открытое замшевое отверстие. Тот решил, что потом спросит, для кого это Дин его бреет. Медленно и тщательно облизав два пальца и вызвав у Дина отчетливый всхлип, вставил их ему в задницу. Он не представлял себе, что делать - внутри пальцы двигались свободно, но кольцо мускулов обхватывало их у костяшек тесно, почти до боли. Тогда он начал медленно двигать пальцы внутрь, и Дин опять взвился под ним. Его руки чуть не свернули Сэму шею, поворачивая ему голову так, чтобы глаза смотрели в глаза. И во взгляде Дина было столько недосказанных желаний и столько любви, что у Сэма защемило сердце.

\- Трахни меня, - попросил Дин, раздвигая колени еще шире. Но Сэм помотал головой - нет, он не хотел так, не хотел здесь, это должно быть по-другому: только для них двоих, никаких посторонних глаз и... по крайней мере, с презервативом. Поэтому он резче вставил пальцы внутрь и стал двигать ими, вспоминая того парня в клубе. Он уже не сжимал руку на члене Дина - ствол брата свободно скользил по разжатой ладони.

\- Дадададададада, - неожиданно зачастил тот и насадил себя на пальцы Сэма. Член Дина начал толчками выбрасывать сперму, и Сэм помогал ему короткими поглаживаниями. Дин впился ему в плечо зубами, а потом обмяк. Сэм поднял Дина, ненадолго прижав к своей груди и слушая тяжелые выдохи как самую красивую музыку на свете.

Сэм смотрел на сидящего на столе брата: Дин дышал, словно после длинной пробежки, на лбу выступила испарина. Ноги были раздвинуты настолько широко, насколько давали возможность болтающиеся на щиколотках трусы. Член медленно обмякал, становясь таким небольшим и трогательным, что Сэму снова захотелось погладить его, что он и сделал, вытирая белые следы. 

Дин протянул руку к ширинке Сэма, которую явственно распирало. Но младший перехватил его за кисть:  
\- Нет, - он прижался ртом к уху брата. - Я хочу кончить в твой задик.

Хотя его член находился в чужой руке, Дин не лишился сарказма:  
\- Задик у мальчиков в детском саду, а у меня нормальная мужская задница. Но... она вся твоя.

В этот момент загремела железная дверь комнаты для допросов. Дин не служил в армии, и Сэм сомневался, что тот участвовал в скаутских мероприятиях, однако по скорости одевания он мог заткнуть за пояс любого солдата или скаута. Дверь еще открывалась, когда он был уже полностью одет.

В комнату вошла доктор Бреннан. На ее щеках яркими маками цвел румянец.

\- Мы вас выпускаем! - выпалила она. - Произошла путаница. Вы... вы закрыли ящик с уликами. 

Винчестеры непонимающе смотрели на нее.

Она уже успокаивалась.  
\- Мы думали, что вы вскрыли ячейку № 1380, где находятся останки, выловленные вчера днем из Потомака. Кости ног, замурованные в бетон. Видимо, остальное тело течением уже растащило на фрагменты. А вы ограбили ячейку № 1340.

\- Блин, а спросить было нельзя? - воинствующе выпалил Дин, как будто это доктор Бреннан вместе с агентом Бутом украли старые кости, а он был оскорбленной невинностью.

\- Извините, - почему-то попросила прощения Бреннан. - Пропавший неопознанный труп датируется позапрошлым веком, и вас никак нельзя уличить ни в убийстве, ни в сокрытии следов преступления. Разве что в глумлении над останками, но это уже не юрисдикция ФБР. Это подведомственность местного шерифа. Вряд ли он будет с этим возиться... а даже если и будет, то не арестовывать же вас. Подписка о невыезде максимум. Так что, ребята, вы свободны.

И тут она подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть братьям в глаза:  
\- Одного я понять не могу: зачем вам потребовался скелет 14-летнего мальчика, умершего во времена, когда люди еще не изобрели автомобиль?

Сэм пробормотал:  
\- 14-летнего? По нашим данным, ему было 15.

Дин закончил мрачно:  
\- Могло бы быть и 16, и 17... если бы люди не придумали то, что называют правосудием.

Агент Бут шире распахнул дверь, приглашая Винчестеров в коридор. Сэм вопросительно посмотрел в глаза брата. Тот не отвел взгляда, а спокойно улыбнулся в ответ. И Сэм с облегчением понял, что Дин ни о чем не жалеет, что это не просто выплеск гормонов и адреналина, и все еще впереди. По-настоящему впереди. Поэтому он со спокойным сердцем поспешил выйти из комнаты для допросов.

И тут его ожидал сюрприз. В конце коридора Сэм увидел высокую фигуру, исчезающую за поворотом. Кривоносый профиль не узнать было бы крайне затруднительно, и он завопил во всю мощь своих легких:  
\- Мистер Кингдом!!! Постойте!!! 

Но адвокат даже не замедлил шаг. Доктор Бреннан недоуменно спросила Винчестера:  
\- Почему вы так его назвали?

\- Кого? Мистера Кингдома? Назвал его так, потому что он - мистер Кингдом.

Женщина удивленно сморщила точеный нос:  
\- Это психолог ФБР доктор Гордон Гордон Уайатт. Никогда не слышала, чтобы он назывался именем Кингдом.

Сэм с Дином растерянно смотрели вслед британскому адвокату. Конечно, может быть, они ошиблись. Но почему-то у обоих возникало четкое ощущение, что вся эта история от начала до конца была одной гигантской ловушкой. Но для чего? Неужели для того, чтобы бросить их друг другу в объятия? Оба улыбнулись: идея вовсе не была неприятной. 

\- Эй, погодите! - услышали они сзади вопль. Обернувшись, Винчестеры увидели, что их догоняет юный гений, будущий доктор Эдди.

\- Погодите, вы свои вещи забыли! - вид у мистера Эдди был до чрезвычайности взъерошенный.

\- Так-так, - насмешливо протянул Дин Винчестер, протягивая руку за водительским удостоверением, - похоже, мистер Эдди очень заинтересовался тем, что происходило в нашей комнате. Конспектировал? Снимал? В любом случае, ты будешь учиться на правильном примере!

Юный мистер Эдди надулся и пробубнил вслед уходящим братьям:  
\- У меня уже был секс! В самом деле, был секс! 

Но, как обычно, ему никто не поверил.


	10. Эпилог. Начало в конце

Братья Винчестеры встретились с отцом на следующий день поздно вечером, в нескольких километрах от Вашингтона. Они ехали по федеральной трассе, когда заметили мигание фар, и свернули на обочину. На всякий случай они отошли дальше от дороги, в лесок. Там Джон подвел их к небольшому открытому железному ящику. В нем лежали кости, от которых отчетливо пахло бензином.

\- Мы думали, ты их уже сжег, - недоумевающе нахмурился Дин.

Тот в ответ покачал головой:  
\- Вы так долго колесили за ними по всей стране, что должны и закончить все это. Кстати, Эммет передавал привет. Особенно Сэму. Я еще вчера отправил его домой.

Сэм только кивнул. Наверное, это было правильно. Он посмотрел на брата - Дин отвернулся в сторону. Сэму показалось, что его глаза подозрительно заблестели. Долгий путь завершился здесь, в ночном лесу под огромным небом, звезды на котором казались такими близкими.

Джон отошел к машинам, не желая мешать. 

Древние кости были уже посыпаны солью, а Сэм звонко щелкнул "Зиппо", когда рядом с братьями возникла смутная фигура с небрежно завязанными глазами. В отличие от предыдущего своего появления, призрак выглядел совсем не грозным, а даже жалким. Он стоял, покачиваясь, как будто не знал, что ему делать. И внезапно у Дина как-то странно защекотало в носу, словно он собирался чихнуть. Винчестер-старший двумя шагами преодолел расстояние до призрака и рывком содрал грязную повязку с глаз. 

Мальчишка был совсем молодым - даже по меркам позапрошлого столетия. Он хлопал давно не открывавшимися ресницами, оглядываясь вокруг. Нос картошкой, толстые губы обычного деревенского увальня - и миндалевидные глаза, по которым доктор XXI века безошибочно бы определил синдром Дауна. Мальчик не мог сам принимать решения. Три сотни лет назад за него уже все решили. Трое людей за свое преступление из страха лишили его жизни, а четвертый превратил его в гончую ада - из чувства мести. 

\- Отпусти их, - сказал Дин Винчестер, вкладывая мальчишке в руку скомканную повязку, - пожалуйста. Те, кто причинили тебе зло, давно мертвы. Не стоит уподобляться им и причинять зло невинным людям. Иди домой, тебя заждались.

Мальчишка с готовностью растянул рот в улыбке:  
\- Па-па?

\- И мама, - Дин потрепал его по плечу. В эту же секунду от брошенной зажигалки заполыхал костер, и пальцы Дина царапнули воздух. Фигура призрака развалилась на части, осела и расплылась белесой дымкой, которая вскоре слилась с окружающим туманом. Дин внимательно осмотрелся, но Кристофер Дэвидс был уже деревьями, травой, сонными птицами, и снова - деревьями и травой...

Некоторое время они стояли молча, и Сэм переплел пальцы с пальцами Дина. Подошедший Джон посмотрел на их соединенные руки, но ничего не сказал. Только минут через пять он, кашлянув, сообщил:  
\- Почему-то мне очень хочется сейчас напиться.

Два кивка были ему ответом. Ну а придорожный бар призывно замигал огнями через несколько минут езды.

***

Еще через два часа рядом с этим баром затормозила странная машина. Двое мужчин вышли из автомобиля и остановились напротив окна в питейное заведение. Через него было отчетливо видно, как трое посетителей за стойкой громадными объемами поглощают пиво и виски.

Мужчина, носящий военную шинель старинного образца, повернулся к второму:  
\- Оуэн, ты уверен, что сейчас реткон на них подействует?

\- Обязательно, - кивнул тот. - Я не знаю, почему предыдущая порция плохо сработала...

\- Да, я просто был в шоке, когда услышал голос одного из Винчестеров по телефону, - кивнул первый. - Правда, он нес какой-то бред про адвоката и называл меня мистером Торчвудом, но мне это решительно не понравилось. Давай, Оуэн, вперед. Надеюсь, ты рассчитал дозу так, чтобы у них из памяти стерлись все события последнего месяца. И про отца их тоже не забудь.

Оуэн Харпер кивнул и открыл дверь в придорожный бар.

 

 **.Маршрут Винчестеров по главам:**   
1\. Квантико, Вирджиния.   
2\. Англия - графство Норфолк.   
3\. Кардифф. Уэльс.   
4\. Вирджиния Гарденз, Флорида.   
5\. Майами, Флорида.   
6\. Питтсбург. Пенсильвания.   
7\. Принстон, Нью-Джерси.   
8\. Сиэттл, Вашингтон.   
9\. Вашингтон, ДС.

 **Примечание к 9-й главе:**  
Доктора Гордона Гордона Уайатта из сериала "Кости" и адвоката Питера Кингдома из сериала "Кингдом" играет один человек - Стивен Фрай.


End file.
